Dark Revelations: Rey's Falling
by TheDoctorsAltar
Summary: Rey has cornered Kylo Ren at Snoke's castle only to be told of the truth about her origins. Based on crazy theories and speculations on what may happened in episode 8 and/or 9. Light!Kylo/Dark!Rey AU. Kylo!Rey-not-related. Reylo-not-related. Rey's origins. Speculative/Theory-based Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** this is based on crazy theories and speculations on what may happen in Star Wars Episode 8 or Episode 9.

* * *

With one stroke of her double-sided light blade, Rey split Kylo's red cross-saber in two. Kylo fell on his back to the ground with his left hand, begging Rey for mercy.

"Good, good. You have done well, Rey. Now, finish him. Avenge the death of Han Solo, your surrogate father. Avenge all those who were murdered by this madman," said Snoke sitting on his dark throne the same way Emperor Palpatine during his observation of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's light saber battle.

Snoke was very far from the fight, but saw the last blow that Rey did to Ben, crippling his will to get up. Snoke was intrigued and happy that he finally got what he wanted.

Rey with all of her anger inside drew her blade out for the kill. Ben looked at her eyes with shock and fear in anticipation of his end. Rey then remembered the teachings of Luke Skywalker telling her to let go of her hate and remembered her true mission was not of revenge, but of liberation of Ben's return to the light.

Instead of calming down, Rey clutched the middle part of her double-sided lightsaber and pointed right in the direction of Snoke and cried, "No, I will not kill Ben Solo. I am taking him with me after I am done with you."

"Brave words you got there, my girl. You are strong in the Force, but not as strong as the dark side. What makes you think you can take on anyone if you are truly a no one," Snoke snared back with a slight, sleek laughter.

"For I am of the Skywalker Legacy, like Anakin, Luke, and Ben before me and I will fulfill that legacy by taking you down," Rey replied still pointing her blade straight in direction of Snoke's face.

Ben, hurt and lying on the ground, was confused on what he heard. _Skywalker…I don't recall Luke having a child nor my parents. What's going on?_

"Hah, Skywalker. Such a very funny name you say. What makes you believe you are of the Skywalker legacy when you are not of a Skywalker yourself? You think you have the power of now the light and the darkness emanating within you the same way Kylo Ren has before he completed his training to the dark side."

Rey stood as she was, silent, but focused in killing Snoke. Rey thought to herself on strategies on how to fight Snoke and ways to have Snoke feel her pain even if it meant using torture on him.

"Well, then, Rey. What a pity that I cannot reach your senses. In that case, if I can't convince you to join the Dark side, then killing Ben Solo will."

Rey was shocked by Snoke's ultimatum. She quickly turned around and saw two Knights of Ren appeared out of nowhere and locked Ben Solo to the ground with only his head sticking up to see Rey.

"No! What's the meaning of this? Let him go, you monster!" Rey shouted, scared and even more alert. _I must think of something. I need Ben alive, but what should I do. Think Rey. Think Rey._

Rey looked back at Snoke before returning her attention to Ben again. This time Ben has a metal straight sword positioned above his back waiting to be plunged.

"Monster, I think you are the monster here for the trap has sprung. I think it's about time for you to know the truth," said Snoke as he walked away his throne and stepped several feet forward.

"As I said, if you don't join the dark side, then your precious love one, Ben dies," said Snoke.

"You can't do this Snoke. This is blackmail. Even for a Knight of Ren, you have a code of honorable transactions in not taking unnecessary life even on an unarmed opponent."

"What makes you think I am from the Order of Ren? I am above that Order. I can do pretty much whatever I want," Snoke snarled at Rey before proceeding to his conjecture, "Let me tell you a story."

"Do you know who your parents are? Or, where you from? Why all of sudden you have these force powers that are stronger than this despicable Kylo Ren, grandson of the Darth Vader who betrayed both the Jedi and Sith? How about your fighting style that is somehow similar to several known Jedi and Sith Lords of the past like Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi..._

Both Ben and Rey were shocked by the name, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was Anakin Skywalker's master and Luke's master. He went by the name of Ben, which was a name past down to Ben Solo. Rey…felt a hidden voice in her mind, a memory of a deep voice… _"Rey, these are your first steps."_

Rey thought, _That's who I was hearing back on Takodana…but…No, this is not real. It's a trick. He's using empathic connections to weaken me._

Snoke continued, "Now, back to your parents. Who were they? Why did they abandon you on Jakku? Well, the truth is you don't have any. Well, in fact, you do. A mother who was once a follower of the light before we captured her, experimented on her, and turned her to the dark side."

Ben and Rey both shocked on this revelation. Their eyes were widened with disbelief. Rey's arm, holding her double-lighted saber began to tremble with the weight of this news.

Ben, still feeling that blade sticking to his back, was astounded. He was never aware of any Ren Knight who resembles Rey's facial features let alone had a Force connection to Rey unless it was that energy he felt when he interrogated Rey back on Starkiller base.

"I don't believe this! This is a trick! You are mingling lies and more lies," Rey re-focused her double-sided lightsaber in a different stance.

"But, it is the truth child…Oh yes, I can see feel it now, the dark side flowing through your veins. I can sense your hidden thoughts and feelings being awakened. Now, Rey, try to remember. Try to remember the day you were born."

Then visions came to Rey's eyes. She saw the beginning of her birth at a laboratory of a woman, in her thirties, screaming and giving birth. Then, moments later, she saw herself as baby being held in the hands from a Knight of Ren.

 _Flashback to Rey's beginnings…Rey's birth_

"It's a girl, Supreme Leader," said the Knight of Ren who went by as Smud Ren.

"Good, welcome to the world, Reina Ren. Once you are of a proper age, you shall begin your training at a place where the forces of light and darkness once clashed," Snoke said

"My lord, Snoke, please hand over my child, I need to see her," said Rey's mother.

"Of course, my lady."

 _Flash forward to when Rey was five…_

Rey finally sees her younger self being held by another Knight of Ren standing alongside with Rey's mother and Lord Snoke. The young Rey continued to cry as the ship landed on the desert sands of Jakku. The Junk Dealer, Unkar Plutt, stood waiting for them.

The ship landed and Snoke, the Ren-Knight, Rey's mother, and a young Rey walked out to be greeted.

"Well, hello…who do we have here?" said Unkar Plutt.

"A slave child. We want her here for safe-keeping until our return," Lord Snoke said.

"No! I don't like this man! Mommy, please don't leave me here! Ahhhhh!" screamed the young Rey.

"Here's your payment," said a Ren-Knight.

"Mom, I don't want to stay here," cried the young Rey.

"Don't worry my child. I will come for you. I promise," said Rey's mother, "May I have a moment with you, Plutt?"

"Certainly," Unkar replied and walked away from Rey's ears.

"Unkar, after we take off, take this antidote. It will repress her memories and the only thing she will remember is that her family will return for her. You understand?" said Rey's mother.

"Of course, as long your daughter works for me."

"Good."

Then, Rey's mother, Lord Snoke, and a Knight of Ren returned to their ship and blasted off back into space.

In the present moment, the now older Rey saw for the first time who she really was. Ben was also witnessing the same vision as he tapped into Rey's thoughts and saw to his horror what was unleashed.

"Snoke! I can't believe you did this! Was this your plan all along to replace me so she takes my place as the Master of the Knights of Ren?" Ben shouted.

"Of course, Kylo Ren or should I say Ben Solo. I always knew you will turned your back against me the same way your grandfather did to his master, Darth Sidious and overthrew the Empire. To prevent this rebellion against me, I have many students, all of them expendable, so I can replace one over the other. With Rey on my side, I have no use for you."

Rey stood there in shocked and her mind being milked away into nothing. _I must move…but…I can't_. _Something is wrong with me. Is this who I really am? This whole time I was living a lie! This can't be happening…!_

Rey, feeling more vulnerable than before began to shed tears. Her saber retracted and she fell to her knees. She is not a Skywalker, nor a Solo, nor a champion of Light. She's their champion. The champion of the Dark.

"Now…would you join the Dark side, Rey?" Snoke asked with open ours then made a counter-question, "Or better yet, let's have your mother ask that?"

A female Ren-Knight appeared from the darkness behind Snoke's throne. Rey's mother in full Ren-Knight armor, red, black, and metallic silver…the colors of the Dark Side and the Knights of Ren.

Rey's mother took off her helmet and revealed a familiar face. Rey turned to see her mother, her real biological mother for the first time. Rey can see the similar facial features that she shares with her mother.

Rey's mother stood down and lifted her daughter up. Rey still shaken on what's going on as the light inside her slowly drifts away.

"Hello, daughter. Long time no see. See how much you have grown and how strong you are with the force. Your brothers and sisters of Ren should be very proud of you."

"Rey! Don't listen her! She's not your real mother! Even if she is, she's already dead!" Ben shouted.

"Quiet you!" shouted the Ren Knight holding Ben down as he pressed his face down to floor.

"Well…isn't it the valiant leader, Kylo Ren. I have seen much of your actions during the Jedi Massacre and the killing of the clan leader during the fight with the Mandalorians. I really admire your skills. It's a pity had things were different now, I would be happy for you to be my son-in-law, seeing how much you care for my daughter. But, now you have no place amongst us. For Kylo Ren is dead and so is Ben Solo. You are no one. You have outlived your usefulness."

Ben shouted back, "No, you can't do this! I am Kylo Ren, I am the Master of Ren and you shall obey me."

"And I am Snoke's right hand. I have been spying on you for some time waiting for Ben come through to take down our master. Full knowing that you are always Anakin's grandson, the man that took down his master and the entire Empire. Snoke lied to you about giving you great power like what your grandfather Darth Vader had because we grew afraid that you want the power of the Dark Side all for yourself. Or, was it to balance it?"

"You know nothing about me, you dirty witch! I've been tricked too long enough when I was ordered to kill my father and received orders to kill Rey if I failed to turn her to the dark side," Ben said.

"Then, that's what we are going to do. We'll turn her to the dark side, so she'll be your master and put you in your proper place among us."

"NO!" screamed Rey as she continued to stand there, breathing very hard as the powers of the dark side went through each part of her body, numbing her senses. She had no control of her body as the inner darkness consumed her. She soon realized the truth that she has been living a lie all along and must accept it in order for Ben to live.

"If you're my mother, why did you leave me? You used to be a Jedi."

"A Jedi? Don't be foolish my daughter. I was never a Jedi. I was a simply a follower of the light before Lord Snoke showed me the truth. You see the Jedi never understood the power of the dark side. They believe it is something to be avoided; something that must be controlled. They don't care about progress or bring order out of chaos. They care about letting go and remain static while leaving their loves to die and rot. I left you on that desert world the same way we left our children of Ren to inhospitable places in order for them to survive, to grow, and to nourish the anger and hate that keep us stronger with the dark side."

Rey shook her head as tears rained from her eyes in disbelief, "You're not my mother. Ben was right, you're dead! I never had a real family. The only family I have is with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Ben, Poe, Finn…"

"Finn, you mean FN-2187. I can't believe that one is still alive. We should have killed at the moment he defected to the resistance and none of this would've happened. Ain't that right, Kylo…Ben?"

Ben snared back in anger.

"So, what is it now my daughter? Will you submit yourself to the Order of Ren and embrace the dark inside you? Or will you allow Kylo Ren to die for you?"

"Rey…don't do this! You see, I've been fooled. If you join the Dark side, you don't know what they'll to do you as they have done to me!"

"Shhh, Kylo Ben…Now, Rey, if you join, we'll allow Kylo to live and be reconditioned to serve only you and obey your every command," offered Rey's mother then she continued, "With the power of dark side, there will be no more pain, no more killing from this poor boy here. With us, the Knights of Ren, you will never be alone and you can have whatever you want. No more scavenging. No more running away to nowhere. You will have a place amongst us. You will have a family that watches over you."

"Indeed," Snoke interrupted, "As you can see Ben, your plan to use Rey to kill me has failed. But, in fact it was all part of my plan all the long to ensure that our Rey has returned home," Snoke laughed after he said that.

"You'll pay for this Snoke! You'll pay for this!" shouted Ben.

"We shall see," replied Snoke.

Struggling inside herself, she began to feel sad and wished for better days than this. She thought about Finn and Poe at the bar, drinking beers, getting drunk and danced around like children. She thought about Master Luke being the father she never had. She thought about General Leia with her warmth grace and protection of her status amongst other resistance fighters. Of course, there's Chewie and BB-8 always hiding C-3PO's real arm.

Rey was starting to regret coming here and should have waited for the right moment to strike at Kylo Ren. But, due to pressure from Resistance High Command, this was the only chance to nab Ben and kill Snoke. But, as Snoke said, the trap had sprung and she began to feel small again like the young version of herself left behind on Jakku, crying for someone to save her.

"Awww…my daughter. Why are you crying? You should be happy that you have finally reunited with your real family. This is where you belong. Your fellow brothers and sisters of Ren await your presence and soon everything will be over and everything you desire will be yours," said Rey's mother.

"This can't be happening to me…the pain, the torment, I'm being torn apart," Rey said to herself.

"Then, that's a good thing because my real daughter inside you is coming out. You see this "Rey" you call yourself is nothing more than just a shell, a cocoon waiting for my true daughter to be born."

"Why would a mother like you do this to me?" asked Rey.

"That's what mothers do. They do what they think is best for their children," replied Rey's mother.

Then, Rey's mother placed her left hand on Rey's face and used her right hand to take away Rey's light saber.

Rey's mother tossed it and aside and said, "You don't need this anymore, Rey. We have one just for you once you finally…SUCCOMBED TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!"

Rey's mother pressed her two hands on Rey's face, as streams of the dark side flowing through Rey.

Rey screamed. Agony ensues.

"Rey! No!" Ben shouted.

"Knights finish him!" shouted Snoke.

The Ren Knights holding Ben pulled out their metal swords and stabbed multiple times in his back, hitting vital organs, and waiting for Ben to die from bleeding.

"Just let it all in my daughter, it'll all be over soon," comforted Rey's mother.

Rey's vision turned into a swirling whirlpool of darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel is closing as memories of anger, hate, fear, and resentment from Ben's mind and his dark power flowing into her. Rey began to see visions of Anakin's loss of his wife. The death of countless Jedi over the centuries. The screams of pain in the air. Then, Rey was surrounded by darkness. Someone appeared behind her. Rey turned around and saw a hooded figure. The figure is of the same height as Rey, but the face shrouded in darkness. Rey walked towards this hooded figure. It revealed itself. It's an evil version of Rey, Rey's dark side.

"Hello Rey," it spoke.

"You're me!" Rey said.

"That's right and you are nobody. You were just an illusion, a disguise for me to use. This is the real me. This is what I was born to be. Whenever you feel angry, that's me. Whenever you feel hate, that's me. I used you in order to get to Luke. I used you so I can use Anakin's light saber to kill Kylo Ren, but that stupid chasm separated us."

"No! You are not me. I will never become like you. I have my friends, Poe, Finn, Chewie, Luke, Leia, the resistance and Ben…"

"Ben? Why do you need Ben so much? Do you know that he only wants you to be his apprentice so he can rule the galaxy in Snoke's place just so he can be like his grandfather, Darth Vader?"

"No, that's not true! Ben is never like that. There's light in him. I knew it. He expressed his guilt for everything he's done. Even though he never told me, I always know it's in there. I would never betray the family of Skywalker."

"But, would you betray the family of Ren esp. the fact that you now betrayed Obi-Wan Kenobi, your grandfather?!"

"What!"

"It's true. Your mother is a descendant of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's the old man who called out to you, telling you that these are your first steps. But, now these are my first steps for me to take over your mind and body."

"No, I shall resist for I am a Jedi and you're only…ahhhhh!"

Rey, began to feel the pain of the light pulling away from her and the darkness within and outside of her growing like a reptile breaking out of its shell.

"It's time for you to die, so I can finally fulfill my destiny."

"No, I won't…I won't…I…ahhhhh!"

The old Rey faded away to oblivion, into a hole, small enough for old Rey to not climb out. The new Rey, Reina Ren, has finally taken over. She had won. Victory is hers.

"Goodbye Rey! It was good using you."

Rey, let out a loud screamed of pain as the windows glass shattered. Bolts of lightning hit everywhere, including Rey. Rey's face was still in position of being held by her mother's hands. The electric shock never hurt Rey's mother for she is of the dark side, immune to its physical manifestations.

Meanwhile, outside Snoke's castle, there was an intense battle going on between the First Order, the Knights of Ren and the Resistance with their allied Mandalorian warriors, hell bent in destroying the Order. Rey's screamed reached to the battlefield as a wise Luke with his light saber deflected several laser bolts and penetrated his blade into torso of every Ren Knight. Luke felt a sudden shocked in the force and realizes the horror in his senses.

Luke, using the powers of the force, fled the battlefield and became invisible. He finally approached the castle doors and used the powers of the Light Side of the Force to put the guards to sleep. Then, he made his way through the stairs.

 _Rey._ Ben's thought screamed out to Rey. But, it only fell on deaf ears. The screaming stopped and Rey fell to her knees. Everything fell silent. Her transformation was complete.

"Rise, my daughter. Rise," ordered Rey's mother.

"Yes, mother," replied Rey.

Rey slowly got up on her feet and her head rose up. Another Knight of Ren came behind Rey and put on a dark cloak for her. Snoke walked closely to Rey and saw the transformation of the now called Reina Ren.

"You have returned to us. From now on, henceforth you shall be called Reina Ren. You shall lead our Knights to battle and crush the resistance. Soon, the Republic will be no more and the grasp of the Dark side shall swallow the galaxy in darkness."

"Yes, Master," said Reina Ren.

Then, a door went open and there stood in the silhouette of a man in white and beige robes. He activated his light saber and shouted, "Snoke!"

"Well, well. Isn't it Luke Skywalker?"

"What have you done?" asked Luke.

Snoke replied, "The same way you have done to Darth Vader. The same way we did to Rey," Snoke replied and continued, "You have taken Darth Vader to destroy the Empire now I have taken your precious Rey, our Reina Ren to bring down the Jedi, the Republic, and the Resistance."

Luke walked over and saw a barely alive Ben Solo. _Rey…_ Ben murmured. Luke heard that, but turned his attention to Snoke.

"It's too late now, Master Luke. You have failed," Snoke said, "Rey is dead or more precisely our Reina Ren has returned."

"This is my real family, Luke. The Order of Ren," Rey talked loudly, "Leave now while you still get the chance."

"Rey, this is not you. There's still light in you. Come back to us!" shouted Luke.

"It's Reina, now, Luke Skywalker. For you have been deceived, I only used Rey only as a disguise to help orchestrate Snoke's plan to get you out of hiding, so the last of the Jedi dies."

"These are not your words, Rey. These are of Snoke! You're being used!"

"Maybe, you should say that to Ben Solo as he lies there dying for me, the real me, to return."

Luke looked over and saw Ben nearly coming close to death.

" _Uncle Luke…"_ said Ben, weakly.

"Ben," said Luke as he went over to comfort his nephew.

Then, Snoke called out to Luke, "Surrender to the Dark Side, Luke Skywalker. For not only you have failed Ben, you also have failed your precious order and everyone else."

Luke, with so much anger inside, activated his lightsaber and went into the battle. He threw out his lightsaber like a boomerang at the charging Ren Knight Regulars. The lightsaber went through armor and sliced them in half. Then, Luke retrieved his lightsaber, but was only stopped by Reina's force hold.

Luke, felt weak, as Reina Ren's dark side powers grew exponentially. She contained Luke in his place, lifted him in the air, and then finally threw him out the window. Luke hurled in the air, but safely dove into the lake below.

Ben Solo, despite being critically wounded, used much of the remaining dark side power he had to heal only a portion of his critical wounds. Ben charged at Snoke and with one of the blades lodged in him. He threw the blade at Snoke, but it only went through another hologram.

 _Damn…_ Ben thought to himself as he pivoted his way to his next target. Ben tried to attack Reina's mother, but only to be stopped by a chokehold around his neck. Ben struggled to breathe as he begged for Reina to stop.

Reina walked towards Ben, "Well, Ben Solo. It was nice knowing you. I never realized you had such feelings for me when we first met. But, now times have changed. For now I'm the master and you need a teacher."

Ben said, "Rey, I know you are in there. Fight it Rey! Fight it!"

Reina walked over and placed her face close Ben's and whispered, "Ben, I...I…I'm…so sorry. I'm so…sorry. I can't control who I am now. It's too late for me. I know how much you loved me…and I love you too…but, it's too late now."

Ben saw a drop of tear going down her left eye and felt a sudden sadness of a entrapped Rey now under the control of her dark alter ego, Reina Ren.

"Rey…" Ben responded weakly. Then, he felt a stabbed wound entering at the side of his right thigh. Ben shrieked.

"Run," was Rey's last words before throwing Ben out of the window.

Ben fell into the lake and nearly drowned. Rey relaxed herself her bearings and was approached by her mother.

"We shall leave at once," said Rey's mother, "Come with me Reina. There is much to tell you."

 _Meanwhile…_

Over at the lake with its waves hitting and back and forth the sides of Snoke's castle, Luke Skywalker swam through the waters to pick up an injured Ben and raised him back to the surface.

"I got you, Ben. I got you," shouted Luke as Ben coughed out water out of his mouth.

A ship flew by and spotted the two Jedi. It was a Mandalorian dropship. It opened its doors and a Mandalorian warrior wearing bluish armor came out and lend out his hand.

"Master Luke, good to see you. Give me your hand," said a Mandalorian warrior.

The Mandalorian warrior picked up Ben's body and with the other help of another Mandalorians coming over and placed Ben in a bunk bed to dry and to patch up his wounds.

"Thanks," said Luke as he made his way inside the ship.

 _Several hours later…_

At a nearby Resistance operating base, Luke and now an emotionally distraught and saddened Ben recovered from their fight. Luke held a special meeting with his sister, General Organa along with Rey's closet friends, Poe, Finn, and Ben in regards to explain what just happened.

It did not take long for old tensions to rise up for Poe and Finn as they saw Kylo Ren now Ben Solo entering the room. General Organa calmed them down and ordered to them to hear him out.

"Luke, what happened?" asked General Organa.

"I sent Rey on a mission to track down Snoke's location where she found and fought with Ben," Luke said and continued, "I did not get a chance to catch up since I was busy to helping the Mandalorians in their fight against the First Order. It was when I finally arrived to Snoke's castle is where things went wrong."

"Rey has turned to the dark side," Ben said.

"What! How can that be? She's been training well with you, Luke, for even a few months now," shouted Finn.

"Oh man…this is getting bizarre. First, Rey's gone and now Kylo's here," said Poe.

"It's Ben now and please I don't want to hear that name again," said Ben, sitting down on his chair with his hands in his hairs and his elbows resting on the table.

"How's that even possible?" asked Leia as she walked over to Ben's side to comfort.

"After Rey beaten me, Snoke threatened her to join the dark side or otherwise I would die. Rey wouldn't accept that since she was on Luke's orders to rescue me. Then, I was shocked by the truth," Ben continued, "Snoke and the Knights of Ren had a belief that Anakin Skywalker was created by Darth Plagueis in using the dark side of the force. I thought it was just a legend only until Snoke revealed that he and member of his order were able to create Rey through the force. Snoke abducted Rey's mother who followed the light side. But, she was turned and was experimented in order to create Rey. Their Awakened One as Snoke calls it."

"Who is this mother, Ben? Do you happen to know her during your time amongst the Knights of Ren?" Luke asked.

"I never seen her face before, but I have feeling that she used to serve with me on several First Order attacks against the Resistance and she was probably there at the Jedi Massacre."

Ben continued, "When she appeared and came to close to Rey, she mocked me and made Rey turned."

Ben, then dropped to his knees, as symptoms of post-traumatic stress hit him hard in the chest. Ben tried to catch his breath and emotionally spoke about what he saw, "I saw Rey screamed in agony as I saw the memories of Rey's past coming to her. From the day of her birth, her abandonment on Jakku, and now the dark side that consumed her."

"I can still feel her, screaming for my name and…" Ben stopped and gave in to his tears and his mother came over to hold him.

"It's okay, son. I'm right here."

"Oh my gosh! This whole thing. It's all my fault," Ben cried, "First, my friends, the academy, my dad, and now …Rey."

"I'm sorry, Ben. I should not have put you on this secret mission without knowing the consequences," said Luke.

"What?!" everyone shocked by the revelation.

"Secret mission, what are you talking about, Luke?" asked Leia.

"Ben and I felt that the only way to beat Snoke and the First Order was for Ben to infiltrate the Order as Snoke's new apprentice. Snoke is a wise man. He gives orders from the distance and does not allow anyone get close to him. By allowing Ben to follow the teachings of Snoke, we were hoping that Ben gets close enough to kill him. But, everything went wrong. The massacre at the Jedi Academy came. It was unbearable. I lost all hope. I went into exile. Gave a map of location to Lor San Tekka for safe keeping until the time was right. And now, we lost Rey. Not knowing this was all part of Snoke's plan. I'm sorry, Ben. It should be me who is responsible. Not you."

"Luke, about Rey, are you saying that she is of the dark side?" Poe said.

"When Rey found me, I knew who she was, but I grew skeptical over time during her training. She was very strong in the force. She learned things very quick. But, her presence made me suspicious on what may have happened to Ben. Rey did convince me that Ben still have good in him, which made me glad. But, there were times I felt there was a growing presence of the dark side in her."

Luke continued, "Rey too has anger issues. Like, Ben, she too grew up alone on Jakku and was abandoned by her parents. The same way how Ben felt at the Academy and while being amongst the First Order. I outreached to force for answers from Obi-wan and my father, Anakin. Only to come up nothing, except the feeling Rey could be Obi-Wan's granddaughter."

"Obi-Wan's granddaughter, I thought he never had any children," Leia said.

"Well, I read his journals back on Tatooine. Obi-Wan met someone very close to him. He probably never knew he had a child. But, the way Rey holds herself to high standards reminds me very much of him."

"Then, what are we going to do? Are we going to kill Rey the same way we tried with Kylo?" asked Finn.

"Shhh…don't say that," shouted Leia before turning her attention to Luke, "There's got to be another way, Luke. If Ben can turned back to the light side, then Rey could," said Leia with conviction in the truth that Rey can become good.

"I don't know, Leia. The way things are. It's more complex than it seems. I never foresee that Rey was born of the dark side that was trained with the light."

Then, Ben remembered something. "There is," Ben said. "Before she threw me out of castle, I saw sadness in her…telling me she cannot control who she is. But, then she stabbed with this."

Ben held out his blade and continued to look at it. "After recovering in the infirmary, I took a closer look at this blade and I knew something was odd."

Ben continued on, "I knew Rey had a thing with mechanical parts, so I am going to take it apart."

Ben dismantled the blade and found a blinking, tracking device.

"I've seen that before," Poe said, "It's a First Order master tracker. It's used to find those who have a…"

"A tracking device," Finn said, "Then that means…"

"There's a chance we can rescue Rey and bring her home," Luke said and gathered everyone in the room to plan their next move to save Rey and defeat the First Order.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was presented to me by some crazy theory people out there who wanted me to write this fanfic for them as an illustration or as a proof-of-concept of a crazy theory that Rey (Kenobi – if true) is a daughter of the Knights of Ren—Dark side followers. They told me that this could happen in Star Wars Episode VIII because in Empire Strikes Back we had dark side father telling the truth to light side son (Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker) to join the dark side. Because Disney has owned Star Wars, they might pull in the classic "evil step mother" or "evil god mother" or "evil mother" trope in having Rey's mother as the dark side mother telling to the truth to light side daughter to join the dark side. Unlike Luke where he refused to join and escaped in Empire Strikes Back, Rey ends up joining in order to save a life even at the expense of her who she is – a Rey of Hope, a Rey of Light that is now returning to her dark roots as the Rey of Darkness.

 **Edit:** It has been pointed out to me that Rey in Spanish means King whereas Reina also in Spanish means Queen. So, yes, Rey is the King of Hope, the King of Light that has fallen to become the Queen of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** After further discussion between the "crazy theory" people and me, we've decided to continue this fanfic to merge and flow together with other various theories in regards to Rey's dark side past and certain theories and speculations on what may happen in Episode VIII and IX, depending on various sources behind these "crazy theories." We are going to make this a short-fic in order to keep it concise and not drag it out as much.

* * *

"Can you hone in on where it's tracking?" asked Ben Solo as he handed over the tracker device to a navigation technician.

"Yes, give me a moment," the technician replied.

The technician inserted the device into to his computer and projected out a holographic image of the galaxy. Two Knights of Mandalore, members of a secret order of Mandalorian force users who fought with the Resistance in taking out a First Order Base at Malcord V, walked in and saw the projection.

"This is where Rey is," said Ben pointing right away to a blipping dot on the hologram. The dot continued to move closer and closer to the edge of the outer rim.

"It looks like it's going into the Unknown Regions," an intelligence officer observed.

"Of course, they do, the First Order is always known to have secret bases everywhere in the galaxy," said a Knight of Mandalore, going by the name of Kal Dronus.

"But, where do you think they are going, son?" asked General Organa, Ben's mother.

"I have no idea. Probably, one of Snoke's secret hideouts," said Ben as he continued to look at the holographic map of the galaxy.

"I have one," said Caterous Endo, leader of the Knights of Mandalore, "It's something my people keep hearing about when we were interrogating First Order commanders."

"And what's that, Endo?" asked Luke Skywalker.

"Master Luke, I present to you what my sources were picking up," Endo inserted his data drive and a hypothetical structure appears.

"Based on the intelligence gathered, we came up with this hypothetical structure…presumably a First Order's secret weapon. It's not as big as the Starkiller base, but just as deadly. Various First Order commanders call it the Foundry. Others refer to it as the Forge, the Catalyst, the Cauldron, Sun Anvil, and many others," Endo said as he re-positioned the holographic display to something else.

"Based on the trajectory of this ship, we believe that the Knights of Ren are taking Rey to this Foundry," Endo continued as he showed the large structure surrounding a hypothetical star.

"Why would they take her there?" asked Finn.

"To increased one's force abilities," said Ben, sighing as he continued, "During my training with the Knights of Ren, Snoke told me that a Force user can receive ten times more power if they are close to the Sun. I had a feeling that Snoke is bringing Rey to this structure to… _enhance her dark side powers_."

"We should get there, then…right away. Rescue Rey, and blow the thing up. Very simple," said Poe.

"Not so fast, hot shot," said Caterous, "We don't even exactly know where it is nor even know if Snoke is definitely going at such a station. Ben, is it true that Snoke trains his students through a hologram?"

"Yes, why?" asked Ben.

"Exactly, my point," replied Caterous, "Snoke is really a secretive fellow. He takes no chances to reveal his whereabouts. Not even members of my order can track him down."

"So, what are going to do? Just wait for this blinking to go to a star system and then strike when ready?" asked Poe.

"It's the only wise thing to do, would you agree General Organa?" asked Caterous.

Leia glanced at Caterous before looking at _See-Threepio **,**_ "C-3P0, how long would it take to take for closest scouts near to the unknown regions to determine Rey's location?"

"By my calculations, Princess—sorry I mean, General, it would take only at least two days," responded _See-Threepio_.

"Good, then that's what we're going to do. We'll wait it out and once we have confirmed information, we'll plan our next strike. Everyone dismissed."

 _2 hours later…_

"Look at him, Luke. He's all grown up," said Leia looking from her second-floor conference room, looking down at the cafeteria.

"I know. It's been nearly six years since I last saw him. I can't believe he managed to live this long," said Luke.

"And I still can't believe that you put my son through this. He killed your students. He killed my husband. He killed my best men. And now it only took one person he cares so much to bring him back that now he lost her too. Why would you do this to him? Look at him. He's not himself anymore."

Luke waited for moment before responding and then made a careful response, "I don't even know that Rey and Ben were this close. Let alone a relationship between them. I lost all hope when he and the Knights of Ren destroyed the academy. But when Rey returned from her mission in confronting Ben at Malcord V, I had a feeling something was going on between those too."

"I know Luke. Ben has fallen so deep into the dark side that I even now amazed he has even compassion for someone like… _Rey_ ," Leia said.

"Ben does have compassion for her. Rey told me that when she told me that Kylo never wanted to kill her no matter how much they fought," said Luke, looking at the same Ben Solo he had sent awhile back to infiltrate the Knights of Ren and the First Order, "She even said that it was Ben that saved her in the caverns at the Jedi Temple on Malcord V."

Luke went on, "Now, with the tables turned and the truth told. I don't know how much good is left in Rey. Ben is probably now the only hope to get her back, but at what cost between them. Rey saved Ben from the Dark side and now it's his turn."

"I know. Rey is like family to us and yet we still not sure of her family or even the identity of her mother. You still believe that Rey is Obi-Wan Kenobi's granddaughter?" asked Leia.

"I believe so, but I received no confirmation from Obi-Wan with the Force. Maybe Obi-wan is sad that with his granddaughter now gone to dark side, he has nothing to say about it."

"Like, he's feeling ashamed, Luke?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then I think it's time you should talk to him. I did all I can to comfort him, but I have duties to attend to," said Leia as she left the room.

In the cafeteria below, Ben Solo looked at his tray of food. He was not eating much of his meal, except a few bites here and there. He just sat there twirl his fork, pretending he's cooking something.

Ben still thought about Rey and those last moments of Rey's seduction to the dark side. He remembered the moments of tenderness before Rey's dark revelation.

Ben thought to himself, _I wish things had been different. I wish as I was a bit stronger, a bit faster, a bit better. Why do I always feel like I'm falling behind? It's like I never get things right. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as any Jedi not even my own grandfather._

Ben looked around from where he sat and thought he saw Rey walking into the cafeteria. Ben snapped out of it telling himself that Rey is not here. However, it wasn't helping. Any girl that Ben saw, he always imagined it was Rey. The hair, the looks, anything that reminds Ben of Rey, continued to haunt him. Ben calmed himself and placed his hand on his chest to cope with the heaviness of his chest and the quick takes with his breathing.

Ben went through psychological tests and it was determined that he is suffering symptoms of post-traumatic stress. The doctor ordered him to be discharged from duty and rest somewhere safe until he recovered. Ben utterly refused because he's still important to the mission in taking down the First Order. He was this close many times to cut the head of the snake only for the snake to get away. That Snake was Snoke and Ben wanted him to pay for everything Snoke has done to him.

"Ben Solo?" asked Jessika Pava, the X-wing pilot and close friend of Rey.

"Uhhh…Hi, yes? How can I help you?" said Ben as he straightened himself while a piece of his mashed potatoes was stuck on his face.

Ben quickly wiped away before giving his sworn attention to Jessika.

"I'm sorry what happened to Rey. Is it true? Is she really from the Dark side?" asked Jessika.

Ben hesitated to answer as flashes from the horrors of hearing Rey screaming went through his mind. Ben stuttered a bit, "uhhh…yeah…well…umm, She is. But, uhh…no, I meant she did. But, that's something our enemies would like us to believe. Not only that, I was there when the Knights of Ren stabbed me with their _vibroswords_ ,"

Jessika was shocked upon hearing Ben's torture, "Wow, I can't believe that happened to you. Well…Rey never mentioned about her family to me since she does not know them. But, the fact that her mother is of the Knights of Ren, is quite unbelievable. Do you think there is any truth in that?"

"Everything in this war is going to have some bizarre moments where everything you thought you know is right, is wrong. Sometimes you have to take what the enemy says as pure propaganda. But, I still believe there is still good in Rey and I have the confidence to know," Ben said, not sure if he could, "Besides,she brought me back, so can I."

 _Crap, Ben…stop lying through your teeth. You can't guarantee nor promise anything_. Ben thought to himself before returning his attention to Jessika.

"I hope you will, Ben. Rey has been a great help to us. She's been a great mechanic. She's able to fix X-wings pretty quick," Jessika replied.

Before Ben said anything, Jessika said, "I am going to leave you alone. It's good to have someone like you on our side. With someone with more Intel like Fin, the better we are in stopping the First Order,"

Jessika walked away as Ben returned to his seat. _A great mechanic…_ those words hurt him even more. Ben thought to himself on the worst case scenario that he might not be able to bring Rey back. Within a few moments, Ben could still hear voices of all of his victims demanding retribution and his death. Ben thought to himself that he's just thinking too much and should take it easy. However, the fact that lonely girl on Jakku is family to the Resistance, pains him too much. He knew that every family he _had_ in his life, his biological, his Jedi Academy, and those within the Knights of Ren, all died by his hand.

 _Sorry, Jessika. Sooner or later, that great mechanic may not come back. If Rey has to die in order to save the Galaxy…then I would do so and become the very thing Rey denounced me as…a monster. That's right…no… I'll be more than that. Once this is over, I too will exile myself and never be seen again_. _I'll wander the galaxy alone, coping with the blood on my hands._

Ben tried to finish his meal, but couldn't as he remembered to take his medication. In order to keep himself psychologically in check, he was prescribed some meds to keep himself stable. However, Ben believed that such medications will only weaken his mental faculties in using the Force.

 _Do not give up Ben. I'm always with you…_

Ben, confused, stunned, at what he just heard. He said out loud, "Rey?"

Ben, maintaining his composure, said to himself, "I'm hearing things again. I'll probably stop eating and get out of here."

Ben went by for some water and before he returned he saw Finn and Poe walking in. _Oh no…I should get out of here. I can't stand the sight of seeing them esp. what I did to them_.

Before Ben picked up his tray, he heard Poe calling him.

"Hey Ben, do you mind we can sit next to you?"

Ben, hesitated and then complied, "Sure, let me take care of this tray and get back to you."

Ben dropped his tray off to the cleaning droid. Ben returned and sat down. He put some of the medications in his mouth and swallowed it with some water.

Finn reacted, "You're taking meds?"

Ben replied, "Uhhh…yeah…Finn…uhhh…being deep with the dark side really does some crazy stuff to the head and uhhh…yeah…."

"Okay, Ben. Sorry to hear that. I find it odd that you and I are traitors to the First Order," Finn said.

"Well, more like a double agent for me since assigned by Uncle Luke to take out Snoke. But, I guess that did not bode well,"

Poe then interjected, "I've heard from Master Luke on what you been through. I never knew the whole time you were just playing with us."

"Well, being a double agent is not always a good thing. You have to make tough decisions. A lot of which were not good and all of them… _I regret_ ," Ben looked out to his right side and in the air just to cope with the thought of losing Rey was his fault.

"So, you and Rey were close then?" asked Finn.

"Uhhh…yeah, yeah…we're close…" Ben said uncomfortable and continued on, "and uhhh…uhhh…"

"Don't worry, Ben. We understand," said Poe.

"Would you two excuse me? I need a walk," said Ben. He rushed out of the door and walked to his quarters.

"I don't think Ben is feeling well," said Finn.

"I know. Let me talk to him. I'll see later at the gym, right?" asked Poe.

"Sure, thing… _buddy_ ," Finn winked as he strolled out of the cafeteria.

 _People falling in love and yet…I am the one dealing with a broken heart. I have nothing against Finn and Poe. They're good people and I'm glad Rey has them as friends…as family. As for me, I have no family. Well, I do…but they don't know what's going on and what I was going through. I just wished Rey is still with me…all I think of is her…and...she's gone._

Ben strolled by Rey's quarters. He stopped, turned around and felt his heart sank. Ben felt the heaviness of anxiety wearing in on his chest. His mind addicted to the thoughts of Rey was turning himself inside out.

 _Rey's quarters. Should I or should I not?_ _No, Ben…do not enter her quarters. It'll make you miss her more. I must control myself. I must control myself._

Ben hesitated to raise his hand on the key pad, but he did. Ben knew Rey's code after sharing his mind with her during a meditation session in the caverns at Malcord V. Ben slowly entered the code. After hitting the enter key, the door slid open.

Ben went inside and saw Rey's quarters, all nice and tidy. Ben walked around and saw holovids going into repeats of Rey's happiness with Jessika, Finn, Poe, and the rest of the resistance. There's even a holovid of Rey and Luke. Ben looked around and saw her carved out dolls from her days on Jakku, amulets, a mock light saber, and other belongings.

He sat down on her bed and felt tears coming down his eyes. _I wish Rey is still here with me…not only she'll be happy to be back her home with this real family…but she'll be happy that I have come home too, knowing how much we understand each other and comfort each other_. _But, now…I don't know if that's going to be case anymore. I felt like everything is my fault. I can't believe I've lost Rey and I need her so bad. Rey…I need you._

"Rey…" Ben sighed and said to himself, "I lost my father…and now I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you, too."

Ben thought, _Grandfather, if you are out there, please help me. I always feel weak and I am ashamed of what I have done. I know it should be all on Luke, but it's my actions and my choices alone that lead to this._

Then, the door opened. _Crap…I forgot to lock the door_. Instead of seeing a janitor or even Uncle Luke. It was Poe. His former friend, Poe Dameron.

"Hey Ben, I had a feeling you will come here," said Poe.

Ben said nothing.

"Hey, man. Just let you know that we're sorry. Finn and I are trying to cheer you up and…"

"I know. It's just that…so many things happened to me that I wish…things have been different," Ben replied, looking at Poe for a bit before staring back at the floor.

"You missed her, do you?" Poe asked, "It's okay, Ben. No matter what happened between us, I forgive you."

 _Forgiveness._ Ben thought. _Do I really deserve this?_ _I almost killed this man, yet he's forgiving me_.

"As Luke told me, you were only doing your job and Kylo Ren was just a disguise," Poe continued.

"It's always easier if you have a mask. You don't let anyone know what you are feeling," Ben said, "I am not a great admirer of killing people. The good ones I mean. But, those of the First Order, particularly Hux, Phasma, Snoke, and all those thieves and murderers…I love to see them die."

"Hey, man, we all do. But, you need to give yourself a break. You can't take everything on your own. You've been through so much and I have been there for you esp. when your parents bickered and argued all the time."

"I know you did and for that…I'm grateful."

"So, tell me, what happened between you two? Rey never mentioned anything about you two being…"

"In love?" _That's a good thing she did not divulge that_ , Ben thought.

"Well, I told Rey to not say such things. Just out of respect for people who hated for the people I've killed," Ben continued, "And besides…who wants to fall in love with an enemy, let alone a traitor like me?"

"You're not a traitor, Ben. Traitor to the First Order, yes. To the resistance, no. Besides I don't think everyone at this base sees you as an enemy anymore since word got out that you were a secret agent the whole time," Poe said.

Ben thought to himself, _he does have a point_.

Poe continued, "But anyways, what happened between you two?"

Ben wanted to not talk about it, but he decided that since Poe was like one of the best friends he had before joining the Jedi Academy, he opened up.

"Rey and I became very close after our battle at the Jedi Temple on Malcord V. She's an amazing warrior and her power with the Force was something I never seen before," Ben said, "Our powers were equally match to some extent, but she is more powerful than ever. During our fight at temple, our force powers collided at full strength, causing parts of the temple to collapse. We fell into the caverns afterwards and remained there for weeks."

Poe then said, "Man, I remember during that time, everyone thought Rey was gone."

"Well, I thought so myself since we nearly died. As we were falling, I grabbed onto her hand and felt a surge of energy between us and created this force field to soften our landing," Ben continued, "For the first few days…we really did not get along at all."

 _2 months earlier_ …

"Ahhh…" shouted Kylo Ren, feeling the soft, but yet hard landing on the cavern floor. He felt a something hit his head as he turned around and saw that it was piece of a mud stone.

Rey and Kylo got up and observed their surroundings.

"We survived," observed Rey, "Kylo…you saved me."

"No, I did not. You saved me. How dare you say that?" Kylo rebutted, well denying about it.

"No, you grabbed my hand and you saved me."

"No, you grabbed my hand and you saved me."

"No, I swear it was you."

"No! It was you and I don't need your help, " Ben yelled, then retracted, "Okay…fine! We saved each other, but that doesn't change anything."

Kylo walked away from Rey and stood alone. There's hardly any light in the caverns, except for luminescent crystals all and about the cavern walls.

"You still want to kill me, do you?" Kylo asked, looking down at his damaged light saber.

Rey looked at her sabre-staff and realized it's damaged. Rey thought about what Kylo asked and still remembered the horrible things he had done.

"Yeah, quite frankly I still do," Rey shouted. "I know what you did. Luke told me everything. He said you killed everyone at the Academy, killed his friends, his fellow students, your father, and now one of my fellow resistance members."

"That was an accident!" Kylo cried back, remembering about that girl he accidentally killed. "Have you paid attention to where I deflected their laser fire? I was deflecting them back to wound them, but that one soldier got in the way and died."

Kylo, then continued, "Besides I thought that girl was you when I came to her and noticed the similar hair style that… _you_ … _have_."

"That person was my friend and you killed her!"

"Again, it was an accident. I don't do justified killings when my orders were to do a quick recon mission to find any precious Jedi artifacts at this temple. I let the others do the killing for Killing people is not my forte. But, no thanks to you…you animal I have to resort to excess violence. You monster!"

"What me? A monster? So, I'm the monster now, Kylo?! You're the one who murdered people!" yelled Rey.

"This is war, Rey. Don't be naïve. It's not like compassion doesn't exist in the battlefield. We, Knights of Ren, have a code of conduct in the feat of battle."

Rey, angry, said, "Code of conduct, really? You're lying!"

"When did I ever lie to you? If I want it, I would've killed you anyways," Kylo shouted back.

"Really, Kylo… _Ben_?! You force threw a brick at me and made me lose two teeth."

Kylo stopped where he stood. He couldn't believe that this scavenger did not back down from a fight, let alone a verbal one. He turned around and said, "I was simply defending myself when you threw a pole at me that nearly twisted my ankle. You even stabbed me in the arm."

Rey shouted back, "You shot lightning at me!"

"You punched me in the face and shatter my mask!"

"You almost stabbed me in the back!"

"I was trying to dodge your attack!"

"You have the ground sunk below me!"

"Your force powers did that. You're too strong! So, I evaded you!"

"Wow, Ben Ren! You're really not as strong as Darth Vader, then…huh?!"

"What!?" Kylo getting even more angrily, "How dare you say that!"

Kylo Ren ran towards Rey and swung his damaged lightsaber handle at Rey's face. Rey blocked the attack.

They both stood there in silence as Kylo realized this was useless and decided that it's better to call it quits.

Kylo said, "Okay then… let's have a boundary? This is the line. You stay at your side. I stay at my side. You find your way to escape. I find my way escape. And we never mention of this to any of our people, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Rey.

Rey, turned around and kicked a rock in front of her. Rey thought to herself before sitting down to look at her sabre-staff. _He's such a cry baby. I can't believe Luke and Leia said there's still good in him. I respected them and all, but how I can convince them that their Ben is gone._ _I know I have my orders to bring Ben back, but how can I do that if there's no hope for him._

Meanwhile at Kylo's side, he sat down and examined his cross-guard saber. Kylo thought, _she's strong...stronger than me. I am amazed by her sheer brilliance in the Force. I really admire her and her will to live, but how can I get my point across to build trust between us. She's so stubborn! She's feisty! I said one thing; she comes back with fifty different things. This is the first time having to deal with someone that I consider my equal. These feelings are so conflicting. I know Snoke wants me to kill her if I failed to turn her to the dark side. But at the same time, I can't. I want to be her teacher. I want her to be on my side the same way grandfather did with Uncle Luke. I hate this loneliness. This internal conflict. This has to end. She's my own only hope. Sigh. It's been over 6 years and nothing has progressed for me. I really want to go home. But, I'm delayed by my own foolishness and Hux's stupidity. I can't believe Hux wants to destroy the Resistance base with his precious toy, the Starkiller Base. Good thing, Snoke slapped Hux for having the base destroyed. He deserved it._

Kylo looked around his dark clothes for wounds and then took out his belt and found Hux's tracking device.

 _Oh great, pathetic! Hux's tracking device. That weasel! I am going to smash this thing and use its parts to fix my saber!_

Kylo placed the tracking device on a nearby rock and hit it with the bottom of his lightsaber. The tracking device made a tiny explosion, sending out pieces of circuits, wires, and even metallic particles in the air.

"Argh! That stupid, son of a…" Kylo yelled.

Rey heard the commotion and came over on top of stone outcropping, looking below.

"What was that?" Rey asked.

"None of your business!" Kylo yelled, "Go away!"

Rey used her force vision to examine closely at the damaged device. _Wait a minute. A tracking device? That idiot!_

Rey remembered from examining various First Order electronics on their design, structure, wiring, coloring, texture to know tracking a device upon a single glance.

"That's a tracking device, isn't it?" Rey asked.

"How should I know? I needed something to fix my stupid…saber!" Kylo cried, like a spoiled child, well pretending to be one anyways just to annoy Rey away.

"It is! Don't lie! How could you destroy tracking device that could allow us to escape?"

"Escape…us…escape…really, scavenger? Escape? What makes you think you're coming with me even if I do have a tracking device? What are you going to do if that's true? Follow me and kill me when you get the chance?"

"Maybe, maybe," said Rey with her arms across her chest, "But, that's still very dumb of you to do something that could get _you_ out of here."

"Why do you care? Is that compassion coming from you, too?" Kylo smirked, "Maybe I don't need anyone's help, esp. from the likes of you…Nerfherder!"

"You say what?"

"Nothing, I said nothing. Now, go back to that little side of yours and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Besides you want this stupid thing. Go ahead. You can have it. See what use it can bring to you."

Kylo threw the damaged device with all its parts right at Rey. Rey caught it and walked back to her side.

Rey thought to herself. _This is weird, why would he give this for me? He wants me to repair my saber-staff to fight him again?_

Rey suspicious decided to monitor Kylo Ren from time to time to make sure he does not do anything stupid. For the next few hours, Rey spent most of her time, repairing her light saber-staff, making sure it's in working order. Rey thought at first to repair tracking device itself, so it can be used to send a signal to the Resistance to pinpoint on her location. However, the device was so damaged, there's hardly any use for it.

During these same hours, Kylo Ren also spent the time, fixing his cross-guard light saber not for the sake of ever battling Rey again, but for the sake of following protocol to return with an undamaged saber. It is part Snoke's principles for the Knights of Ren that one should not go into battle and return from with a damaged weapon. For such damage weapon meant punishment through torture. Kylo Ren remembered seeing a young initiate returning with a damaged saber and underwent a dark force drain where the life force of a person leaves the body, crippling him. Usually, it did not result in death only as long the Force drain is not used to kill the tortured. Thus, creating a painful reminder that losing a weapon one more time meant certain death.

Kylo add some finishing touches to his saber and ignited it. It worked…well…for a brief moment before it faded away like a blinking light bulb.

"Ahhh…damn it!" yelled Kylo and this time using a force punch to punch a hole in the ground.

Rey, surprised from Kylo's rants as she activated her saber-staff. Rey turned it off and giggled at Kylo being his idiot self as she continued to hear Kylo Ren's complaining about his dysfunctional lightsaber.

"Work, damn you!" shouted Kylo.

Rey, loosen herself a bit and let out a small laugh that poor Kylo had mediocre mechanic skills, something she greatly excelled in. _Oh poor Knight of Ren. This what happens when a girl like me is better than you._

Kylo still frustrated with his so-called fine creation. He placed his saber down and held out from his left pocket a memory-recall holo disc. Unlike the other holovid-based tech out there, this one was custom made, designed to read, record, and store the memories of the user's mind. It's a Ren Knight battle-custom to recall memories of prior battles in a device to learn and review. Instead, of memories of prior battles, they're memories of Kylo Ren's past.

Instead of moving images of Kylo's fights with Rey or anyone else, they were images of people he used to look up to, people who looked up him, friends, and…his father.

 _No matter how far I have come even with my training complete. I still feel a hole inside me, reminding me to do the right thing. The light is still pulling me at the wrong times. How can I finish what I truly started if I am so torn apart?_

He looked at the images of young students, older students, colleagues and friends he had over the years. He looked down, felt heaviness in his chest, sadness and tears in his eyes. He let out a small sob.

 _One day your deaths will not be vain. It was my mistake for ending your lives so soon. I will finish it. I will come home. You will be remembered. People will know the truth even if it means I have to bear the weight of its outcome. If no one can't help me, then fine…I shall die alone, fighting for a cause no one even cares about. It's like the scavenger girl said. I am a monster. So one I die…I am no one._

Kylo sobbed a little and using his cape wiped the tears away. He placed the holo disc on the floor next to him as he lied down with his arms across his chest, feeling the guilt and pain he's going through.

Rey heard the sobs. She felt confused and curious on what's going on. _Kylo's crying. That's weird. What's going on?_

Rey, got up, carrying her saber-staff on one hand as he walked over to the other side. She continued to hear the small cries of Kylo before hearing him fast asleep. Rey came over to where she can see Kylo lying down on his side. Rey then saw the images flipping through on his holo disc.

 _Who are these?_ Rey thought and came over to look at them. She saw pictures of a young Ben Solo smiling with old friends. There's even an image of Poe and him, during their younger years.

 _What?_ _He was friends with Poe Dameron?!_

Rey continued to think to herself that something is amiss here. She connected the dots. _Kylo Ren, compassion, code of conduct, saved my life, gave me his tracking device, tears, crying, images, friends…Luke and Leia said there's good in him. Is it true? Or, was this all a trick to join him?_

 _There is only way to find out_. Rey placed her saber-staff down. She placed her hand few inches above Kylo's head. She closed her eyes and began to invade Kylo's mind.

Rey saw herself entering Kylo's dream. She expected to see misery and hell of a man who loves to kill. But instead, she saw herself on an island with trees, bushes, and a night, star-filled sky. She proceeded to walk across this amazing landscape of wonder and beauty.

 _Okay, this is weird? I never knew Kylo also dreamt about some island below a night sky_. _Let alone something I dreamt about._

Then, she came across a massive graveyard of tombstones. _Oh my…a graveyard!_ She then saw the names of each tombstone. There was even a note of "Your death was not in vain. I will finish it" along with a flower on each one. There was tombstone that stuck out to her. It was Han Solo's. Instead of a note it was a miniature shrine with these words carved, "Forgive me father, for I have failed." Instead of a red flower, it was a vase full of flowers of different colors with water dripping from each one.

Rey could not believe her eyes. _There is still good in him. Is that why he said he wanted to be my teacher? Is that why he saved me earlier when we fell into these caves?_

Rey heard the waves of the water touching the shore of a beach. She ran towards the sound and in quick haste, hid behind a bush to see a now Ben Solo, sitting down with his back towards her, meditating. Instead of the dark clothes of a Ren Knight, it's beige and grey colored robes of a Jedi!

Rey observed Ben, sitting on down in lotus position, breathing in and breathing out. In between his breaths, there was slight staggered intake of air like a growing sadness, blooming in his heart.

Ben said out loud to himself, "I wish this was real and not a dream. I hate my life. I wish things _were_ …different."

Then, a voice was heard in the distance. Ben turned his head to his right and saw a familiar face. Rey saw this figure as well and was awestruck on who it was. It was Han Solo. Ben's father. Rey's surrogate father.

"Father," Ben said. He stood up and walked towards his father, looking actually the same he saw back at Starkiller Base.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I am not really here, son. But, I am actually part of you. Part of your…subconscious mind," Han replied.

Ben feeling distraught, began to turn away.

"Hey, hey. You're still my son, just speak to me. Let me help you," said Han.

"I don't know…what's the point? If you're not really here, then why should I talk to you?"

"I am always part of you. You are my son. There's always a part of me in you."

Ben finally gave in to talking to his supposed subconscious in the form of his father, "Father, I have been thinking. I think it's time to just…give this up and run away from it all."

"Run away? Why do you want to run away? Running away does not solve anything. You have to go back and finish what you started. That's how you learn and grow as a person."

"But, you did, father. You ran away."

"That's because at that time I was afraid, afraid to face my guilt. But, I know one day I have to return to do what is right."

"What is the right thing to do? Ever since Uncle Luke gave me this mission to defeat Snoke, everything fell apart."

 _What?_ Rey thought to herself. She remained inside the bush, away from Ben's sight. _Master Luke never told me about this. What's going on?_

"That's what happens in any kind of mission. Things will not always go as plan. When something goes wrong, you must adapt and do anything to win, regardless of the outcome."

"Father, I killed people. I killed…innocent people. I brought destruction to the Jedi Academy. I led the Knights of Ren in slaughtering those who look up to me. Even when I was with the First Order, I've killed people who have husbands, wives, and children. I even killed you."

"Ben, everything we do in life always comes with a price. I died so you can live. You must know that. The bigger the price on your head, the better reward it is when you actually win."

"But, how? I tried everything. I tried to be consumed by the dark side to get close to Snoke, so I can kill him. I thought having my training complete with him would allowed me access to his whereabouts, but…he's always many steps ahead of me. I felt he knew I was coming to get him and just pushes me away. How I can finish what I started if I am always in this loop. What should I do, father?"

"Don't fight alone. Fight with someone who can be your ally."

"Like whom?"

"You already know."

"The scavenger, Rey. I…I…I can't."

"You just got to have faith, son and be patient. Women always find a way to help you as long you can help them."

"I tried convincing her to be my student. But, that did not work. She's too strong for me. I felt like something is holding me back."

"Nothing is holding you back. As long you can stay true to yourself and show the goodness that's in you, she will come to you."

"That's easy said than done, Father. I don't think there's any way to tell her the truth. I think she's under orders to kill me. Even if I tell her the truth, she will never believe me. What should I do?"

"You have to keep trying. That's what I did when I fell in love with your mother. It was tough at first, but over time we understood each other and became close."

"I wish I could do that."

"You will, Ben. No matter how imperfect you are, I always believe you are better than me and you will succeed where many have failed."

"I don't know…father. I don't know if there is a future after this. If I win this war, defeat the First Order, and brought back the knowledge of balancing the force, I don't think everyone will forgive me. I will be sent to the courts on Coruscant where I'll be tried as a criminal. I would either be sentenced to death or be sentenced to exile. When that day comes, there will be no one to come for me. I'll be _alone_ …again."

"But, even if that is the result. What matters the most is you did the right thing and doing the right is what it takes to bring peace in your heart and to the galaxy. I died knowing I'll be alone. But, I know it would help you to bring you back to the Light and help you finish the mission."

"I don't believe you knew my mission after all father. You're just a piece of my mind. You're really not here. I'm just talking to myself."

"No matter if that is the truth. The truth is…this is your life. You are in charge and let no one take that away from you. You do not belong to Snoke, or me, or Luke, or anyone. You belong to your own your moral choice to end this war and bring everyone home. You must think of everything to overcome. If all else fails, then you know the last choice to leave everything behind was the right one after all. The same goes for that ancient dinosaur, Ben Kenobi, your name sake."

Ben saw Han's hands placed on his shoulders, encouraging him to continue the mission, "As of now, you must continue. Continue to fight no matter what happens even if you have to die, knowing that no one knows the truth of your important mission. What matters the most in the end is that there is peace in your heart and at peace with the Force."

"I wish I could do that, Father."

"Do not wish, my son. Just will and know that I'm always proud of you."

Rey saw Ben hugging his father and saw the tears dripping onto Han's leather jacket. Rey too cried knowing that she too never had a father like that during her hard times. Rey remained as she was behind the bush. She knew the truth and realized what a fool she's been. _They were right. Luke and Leia were right. There is good in him. I got my anger the best of me_.

Rey turned around and began to see more of Ben and his father.

"Father, I wish you can be here with me right now. Not in this dream, but with me where I am at."

"I know. But, I'm always with you even if I am not really there."

Then, Han Solo began to fade away into the background, disappearing to whence he came.

"Father, wait. Please! Don't go! Come back! Father, please…I need you! Come back!" Ben went down to with his knees with his two hands cupping his face, holding his tears. Ben continued to cry, feeling the same loneliness he since he left the academy to join Snoke.

Rey, as she were, felt the pain of when she too was alone. Rey turned her attention to Ben again, just wanting to walk over and comfort him.

 _Poor Ben. I never knew he had this._

Then, the scenery changed.

Instead of an ocean, with the star-filled night sky, there was only sand: the sands of Jakku, the desert planet.

Ben still with his hands on his face, continued to shed tears until he heard a young girl crying.

"Please come back!" cried the young girl.

Ben opened his eyes and saw the desert world. _Wait a minute, this is Jakku. How did I get here?_ He turned around and saw two people.

Rey was looking at her younger self, crying for those on a faraway ship to come back. _Wait a minute, this is not Ben's dream. It's my…memories_. Rey turned around and saw to her horror, Ben Solo.

"What are you doing here?" asked a flabbergasted Ben.

Rey, surprised and lost for words, tried to say something. However, before she could lay a single word, hands appeared beneath her and grabbed her ankle, sinking her to the desert.

Rey screamed, "Ahhhh!"

"No!" Ben yelled and jumped towards her. Ben clanged to Rey's body with his two arms and pulled her out.

Both Ben and Rey fell and rolled down a sand dune. They came to a stop and the instead of the desert sands, it was a dark hallway. Then, there was a shook and a crevice was formed, separating the two.

Ben and Rey got up to their feet and saw each other, not knowing what to do. Then, ghosts, apparitions of Ben's victims appeared. They surrounded Ben and pinned him down to his knees.

They all chanted, traitor, weakling, and a disgrace at Ben. Ben tried to ward off these undead with pleas for forgiveness.

"Please. Please. Listen to me. Your deaths were not in vain. It was a mistake. I will make up to you. I promise. You have to be patient with me. I will finish the mission."

Traitor, weakling, disgrace to the grandfather's legacy were still the words thrown at Ben. Then someone appeared before him.

"Hello, Ben Solo," said the Dark Being.

"Who are you?" asked Ben.

"I'm the one who kept haunting you. I am the vision of the one who will destroy the one you love."

"Snoke?" asked Ben

"No. Someone much worse."

Rey far away, realizing what's going tried to think of something to get across. But, the big tear in the ground between continued to grow bigger and bigger.

Ben continued to see this dark one walking towards him. The Dark One wore a black and red hood. It's not Sith, Ben thought. It's someone familiar. Ben began to know who it could be. The Dark Being took down its hood, revealing an all too familiar and feminine face.

"You, it' can't be. I don't believe it!" Ben said and felt a hot blade stabbing into his heart, the same place where his father felt when Ben thrust his lightsaber.

Ben screamed in agony as the other undead beings pulled out their lightsabers and metallic blades and impaled them into his flesh. Ben finally awoke from the dream, hyperventilating with trouble breathing. The anxiety attacks kicked in his chest as Ben stood up and ran few steps forward before falling back on his knees. Ben began to hallucinate and hear the words of his victims demanding retribution.

Rey, too awoke from this dream and took several quick breathes before maintaining her composure.

"Is this real? Am I alive? Where am I?" Ben said as he felt the weight of guilt and pain growing heavier in his chest.

"The pain…No…the pain," Ben struggled to breathe and his arms began to shake uncontrollably as he began to lose his mind.

Rey immediately ran over to Ben. She placed her two arms around Ben's shoulders, comforting him "It's okay, Ben. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. You're not alone. Just breathe, Ben. Just breathe."

Ben obeyed as his perception of reality restored. He returned to his normal self and began asking Rey, "What were you doing?"

Rey, not knowing what to say, just continued to glance at his pale face. Half an hour later, Ben finished the whole story on what was truly going on: his mission to infiltrate the dark side, assassinate Snoke, and bring any knowledge Snoke knew about the Force.

Ben and Rey sat side by side as equals as the animosity between them faded away. Rey placed her two hands on her face as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then, she spoke her mind, "I can't believe this. I just…can't believe this. Ben…you were sent here to die. _Why_?"

"It's the only way. Snoke is a cunning foe. He always hides himself as a defensive measure. Luke and I believe that in order stop him and future Dark Lords, I must become one with the Darkness."

Rey, feeling like this whole thing was so wrong, rebuked Ben's position, "But, that's still wrong. Ben, why risk your life when there's countless other Jedi amongst you to stop him? If the Jedi Academy had so many better students, why won't they take on this mission instead of you."

"It's not that simple. Snoke wants someone who is of Anakin Skywalker's bloodline. My bloodline. He wants no one else. If we tried to send a huge contingent to stop him, it would be suicide. Too many Jedi I knew died in various secret missions to investigate the presence of the dark side. I too took part in these missions even when I was the only survivor. That's why Luke believed I was the suitable candidate to undertake this mission. I'm the only one who can take on dangerous covert missions and come back in one piece."

"But, Ben. It's still wrong. You're on a suicide mission where someone could've helped you, guide you, or even comfort you. You risked you life, living day by day avoiding death and no came to rescue you. I can't believe that. I just…just…can't…" Rey stopped and began to take several deep breathes as memories of her life came to her.

"Oh gosh…" Rey said as tears rained across her face as her hands continued to shake. Rey stood there as she felt she 's about to faint. Ben recognized what's going on and ran over to hold her.

"It's okay. I know what you are feeling. You too lived a terrible life. Every day and every night you worried about having enough to eat while I worried about not getting killed."

Ben pressed Rey's head close to his chest to absorb more of Rey's emotional pain. "That's why I destroyed that tracking device because I do not want General Hux or anyone from the First Order to know where I am. Just so I can keep you safe. To be honest, I was sent on a mission to convert you to the dark side that I don't…I would have to kill you. "

"Is that why you never wanted to kill me despite what just happened between us?"

"Yes, that's why," replied Ben.

"I'm…so sorry, Ben. I'm such a fool," Rey said, hugging him closer. "Luke and Leia wanted me to get you back, but I did not listen to them. I was so angry with everything you've done that all I wanted was to…"

Ben, after putting some space between himself and Rey, he placed his two hands on her shoulders and said, "I know. You want to kill me and that's fine. That's why…I should apologize for everything I've done. I have done so many bad things to end this war that all of it is my fault. I'm so sorry for hurting Finn, Poe, Uncle Luke, my mother, my father, and others you knew. All of it just to kill Snoke. But, as you can see, it's gotten much worse…and you were right, I am a monster and…"

Ben sighed and continued, "Sooner or later, my worst fears will come true. I would die as a monster and no one…not even my mother nor would my uncle know that there was always good in me. I will forever shame the Skywalker legacy. I will never be as strong as my grandfather in the hopes that one day I will know how to balance the force and pass it on to everyone. I don't think there's any hope for me."

Rey looked down at herself while feeling the warmth of Ben's hands on her shoulders.

She immediately hugged Ben and said, "Ben…don't say that. You're not a monster, Ben…I don't care if you're not as strong as your grandfather…I care that you're good man and you must do the right thing _…I know that now and I'll be there for you_."

Then, she thought of an idea, a noble one. Something that she would risk her life for, "Let me help you. Teach me the ways of the Force and I'll show you what I have learned from Master Luke."

Ben, surprised with this offer, hesitated for a moment before accepting it. Then he said, "Okay, I will show you everything I know. The Dark side, the Knights of Ren, the First Order, everything and then…maybe we can come up with a plan to take on Snoke and finish him."

Rey smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. She looked up at Ben seeing the same tearful joy on his face. They immediately hugged each other not as enemies but as friends.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Ben. Once this is over, I'll take you home and let everyone know what really happened," said Rey as he looked at Ben's face.

"Thank you, Rey. I finally won your trust. Once this is over, I would help you to find your parents and bring closure to your past."

Rey gave one more hug to Ben and said, "You're tired Ben. Let's get some rest. Come to my side, it's warmer over there."

"Sure," Ben replied as he and Rey walked over together. They both lied down and fell fast asleep into each other's arms.

Back at the Rey's quarters, Ben continued to explain what happened next. "For the next several days, we trained. We taught each other various fighting techniques. I showed her the various counter attacks against Ren Knights and at same time show her some dark side abilities like Force Lightning and how to use anger to increase the lethality of a choke hold and pushing an opponent away. I grew happy every moment knowing that for once we having a fighting chance to end Snoke."

Poe said, "I see. Did both of you had the chance to explore more of the caves? I mean it's beneath the Jedi temple after all. There's got to be something there."

"There is and that's where I am heading," Ben replied, "During our breaks, we explored the caverns not only to find a way out, but also find any source of food or water. Food was scarce but as for water…well, we had our ways."

Ben continued, "Rey was very talented in constructing miniature moisture farms to absorb water from trapped moisture inside the caves. She even knew which cave wall that had edible minerals for us to eat. Oh yes, I even forgot to mention that I taught Rey several techniques to absorb energy from the surroundings in order to fight off hunger."

"As we continued to look around and find a way out, there was one moment I will never forget. The murals. Not just any murals. Cave paintings made permanent into the cave walls. Murals telling of legends of the earliest beliefs about the Force."

 _At the caves…_

"Ben, are you seeing this?" asked Rey.

"I do. I can't believe this. Murals. Cave paintings about the force," Ben said.

"It is, Ben. It's…beautiful," Rey said, "Look at this one. Do you know what its saying?"

Ben, intuitively, used the force to understand this particular mural. He let out his hand to feel the force energy emanating from it.

"Rey use your force ability decipher it. I think these murals were designed only for Force users to know its message."

Rey followed suit and read together with Ben on this one particular mural in regards to the beginnings of the Universe.

 _In the very beginning, in a time immemorial, there was an energy, which could also be an entity, bringing the first light into the dark void. There was a massive explosion and an expansion of the universe. There were energies, spreading themselves across this empty void. This main energy split itself off into many different levels of energies. These energies attuned its frequency to build the worlds, stars, planets, galaxies, and everything in between. Of these energies, came the Ones, beings of the Force, traveling across the universe. Some became the deities of various civilizations in these regions of space. Deities responsible for the creation of all physical life in the universe. Others took on physical form across these various worlds in the form of animals, plants, and even the embodiment of landscapes. Others reside themselves in stars in order to tap into its power and jump to other realms of existence_.

"Ben, it's unbelievable. It's like the Force is some entity creating everything that exists in the universe," Rey said.

"It could be. But, there is so much about the Force we have yet understood. Rey, let's go and see the others," Ben replied.

Rey agreed and went along with Ben to read other murals. They saw one about "The Selfless Hero," who was called the Lord of the Skies across many galaxies bringing law and order to the chaos at bay. There was another mural about "The Caring Mother," creating beings in another far away galaxy with some of the children races obeying and some rebelling. There was a tale of the "75." The seventy-five beings, setting up events to restore peace to a galaxy at war.

Then, there is one that Ben Solo is already familiar.

 _Whenever there is imbalance, the one shall come to bring the balance. Since the beginning and even till the end of time, the one bring balance in many forms. In the first balance, the one became formless to influence the formless. In the second balance, the one became form to influence the forms. In the third balance, the one became essence to influence essences. In the fourth balance, the form became celestial to influence the celestials. In the sixth balance, the one became one with mortals to influence the mortals. Then, came the seventh balance, the one became immortal to influence the immortals. Then, the one became one with the force at the end of everything._

Then, there was one that had the most relevance.

"Ben…looked at this!" Rey cried.

"What is it?" Ben asked. He came and was shocked by its beauty. "Oh my…It's not the same as the others."

They looked closer and saw an image spiral-like structure like that of double helix, starting from the top heading down to the bottom. The legend in this mural started off at the far left corner. It spoke of two force beings traversing the universe. The two were both the same, but yet opposites of each other. They went around, observing and learning what they are seeing in the vastness of the universe.

 _Standing here is the "Legend of the Two." A duality of two beings, two entities that came to a halt at a galaxy. The two split and the two lived as mortals. Every number of eons, periods, epochs, the two would meet up again to share their experiences. But, the two branched off into different sides of the force. One personified the light; the other the dark. At the time of the crossing_ where the two intertwined, _the two clashed, the two died. The two would meet time and time again at each crossing, clashing and dying. Upon each rebirth the one that was light would become dark and the one that was dark would become light and switched at every crossing. After many lives, many incarnations later, an enlightenment_ came _for the two._ _The two remembered; the two grieved; the two repented. Ashamed they were, the one they seek was the one they killed. The two trained to retain their memories in the hope that in the next life, the two would meet in peace. So, the two did. The two met. The two shared. The two forgave. The two remained together and for their next lives the two brought balance to the energy, binding them to the galaxy. Then, the two return. The two return to the force as one._

"It's beautiful, Ben. Do you think…Do you think it's about us?" Rey asked.

"What do you mean, Rey? It's just a legend and legends are not always true," Ben replied.

"But, there's got to be a bit of truth in them, Ben. I mean Master Luke once told me about the existence of Force Beings like those who called themselves the Ones who can connect with each other and other life forms."

"Yes, I know. But, even if there some truth to these legends, it's not always the whole truth. Besides, all of these murals we saw could just be lessons. Lessons to be inspired. Lessons to have faith. Lessons to believe. Lessons to be one with ourselves. Lessons to achieve a balance… _without falter_."

Rey, held her hand with Ben's and said, "Ben, these have been the best days of my life. I have gained so much than all the years I had on Jakku."

"I know," said Ben.

"You do?"

"Yes, and for the first time. You are one of the first people I can call friend. Someone who gave me a hope to believe again and believe there could be a life after this war. And to tell you the truth…" Ben continued, "I did save you from our fall when the temple collapsed in on itself."

Rey shocked and turned to see more of his face.

"Yes, it's true, Rey," Ben went on, "and I lied about it because I don't know how to build trust with you. But, now I do. Before anything happens…I…I just want to say…that…I…"

Rey quickly placed her hand on Ben's scar was and said, "I know and I love you, too."

Ben and Rey looked into each other's eyes one more time before falling into each other's embrace. They kissed and no longer were they enemies. No longer were they just friends or allies. They were now equals who cared for each other like it was meant to be. That familiar energy that they felt at the Starkiller Base came back and remained strong as ever. Rey and Ben continued to kiss and before they know it, they fell asleep, falling asleep next to the mural about "The Two." The one of light and the one of dark, forever entwined they are.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The theory about Ben and Rey going to some caves beneath a Jedi Temple was based on some online news report that Episode VIII will do some of its filming in the caverns of Mexico. As of this time (May 7, 2016), we are not sure if that is going to happen or not. Changes in production always happen and things do change. The theory went over here is the reincarnation theory that Ben and Rey met in the past live. However, as Ben pointed out, these murals are legends. They're not meant to be taken as the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Okay, I am fully aware that there could be some inconsistencies between the first chapter and the second chapter. Hopefully, all will be reconciled in this chapter in order to understand what really happened.

* * *

"Man, that's really deep, Ben," Poe said, amazed that his former friend has found true love in his life: The love that brought him back to the good side.

"It was. It's something I will always cherish, but for how long? I don't know," Ben sighed for a moment, grasping to have that back again. If it wasn't for Snoke and his entire planned to awaken Rey to the dark side, Rey would be sitting right here next to him.

"How did you escape, anyways?" Poe asked just to get Ben back to his senses and not adrift to sadness.

"Oh yes, how did we escape?" Ben said, surprised, but willing to continue, "You see. There was always a dead end everywhere we go. It got tiring afterwards. But, we persevere." Ben replied.

"Then…there was a stopping point," Ben said.

 _At the caves…_

"Another dead end," Rey said stoically.

"Okay, then. Well, let's trained," Ben said like it was really that necessary to train.

Rey laughed.

"What's so funny? If we are going to beat Snoke and we got to keep practicing on what we are going to do, what we're going to say in case something goes wrong. Like, once you remember Luke's orders to not kill me, you turn around and tell Snoke that…"

"I'm of the Skywalker Legacy," Rey finished Ben's last sentence, "Ben…do you really that's going to work? That sounds really off when you say that. Snoke is a powerful dark lord after all. Do you really think he's going to believe that?"

"Rey, Snoke is a powerful man. I know. He can read minds…if he chooses to. But, he probably believes that since you're much stronger than I am...that as long I play dumb and act all emotional, we can trick Snoke into believing it. It's psychological warfare, Rey. A Ren Knight specialty."

"More like everyone's specialty…ole dear Ben," Rey replied as she walked over to tickle Ben.

"Hey, stop! That tickles! Ha ha…hahahahahahahah!" Ben laughed incessantly.

"Oh Ben, I am going to miss this once we find a way out of here."

"I know. But, once we kill Snoke, there's more time to be together then and we'll do whatever we want, right?"

"Right," Rey as Ben and Rey smiled at each other.

Ben sat down to do some leg stretches while Rey looked at the dead end and said, "I can't believe we're performing some sort skit or sketch. It's like that theatre book I read back at the resistance base."

"A theatre book, really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, a book published by this entertainment company that does this circus show across various planets before the Empire shut it down. Now, as I think of it. Let's hope Snoke does not get the wrong the idea that this is some kind of joke."

"Well, the joke is on him and we're going to have the last laugh once he's dead."

"True," Rey replied, "Hey, Ben I have an idea. Let's go and shoot some… _lightning_ …at the walls."

"What?" Ben said.

"You hear me. Shoot...some... _lightning_."

"That's sounds kind of…awkward…by…the…way you say _it_."

"Ben…please don't tease me. I'm serious. I just want to make sure that if Snoke has something up his sleeve, I'll be ready to take him down."

Ben thought about it for moment and said, "Okay... _sure_."

Rey immediately held up one hand and without hesitation, fire a continuous bolt of lightning at the wall. She held it for about five minutes without tire. As pieces of the wall fell off, a gush of water came through.

"What the?" Rey reacted.

"Water?" Ben asked.

"Then that means…"

"There could be a lake behind this wall."

"An exit," Rey and Ben said at the same time like as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

Then right away Ben and Rey packed all of their gear, lightsabers, electronics, in one tight bag and sealed it tight. Once everything was ready, Ben and Rey held close to each other. With their hands raised up in the air, they fired.

A stream of lightning hit the wall and a big hole came through. The deluge of water rushed in, pushing them back a bit and flooded the area. Then, a big pull of the underwater current pulled Ben and Rey through the hole. Ben and Rey swam to the top of the lake, exhaling along the way. They reached the surface and finally smell the fresh air of relief.

"We made it!" Rey screamed.

"Ha ha!" Ben laughed in joy of being free in the open world.

They both swam to the nearby shore and checked everything. Rey handed over the crossguard-saber and Ben ignited it and it worked. Ben turned it off and asked Rey if her saber-staff was functioning.

"Yep," Rey said. Rey turned it put back in her bag and immediately ran to Ben to hug him one more time.

They both kissed. Ben lifted her up and swung her around.

Ben placed her down and Rey said, "I love you, Ben."

"I know. I love you, too."

"I guess this is goodbye for now?" Rey asked.

"For now," Ben said, "Don't forget the plan. Tell Leia and Luke that I saved you and there's always been good in me. Tell them that you know where I'll be located and get the Resistance to head over Malcord V to attack. I believe there are some Mandalorians over there who hates the First Order. They could provide some help in attacking a First Order base there. Also, don't them about my secret mission until we killed Snoke. Got it?"

Rey nodded, "Got it."

"Good," Ben said, "And one more thing. Timing is important. I have a feeling that some of your Resistance commanders want you to rush in to capture me or kill me if have to. But, whatever you do, don't rush it. Don't attack too soon. Don't attack too late. If for some reason you have to pull out, don't worry. I'll understand. Also, once we engaged in battle. I am not going to be easy on you, so don't forget our strategy in fooling Snoke to kill him, okay?"

Rey nodded and gave Ben a big hug. Rey and Ben kissed each other one more time before departing for that fateful dark day.

Back to the present moment, Ben finished his story. "Then, you know what happened next. Ironic as it is, Snoke sprang a trap on us. He knew the whole time what we're up to and that freaking female Ren Knight, claiming that she is Rey's mother…took her away from me. Whoever that woman was, I am beginning to have doubts if she really is her mother. One of the abilities in using the force is to alter one's appearance. I don't have that ability in me since I wore a mask. I will not surprise if this female Ren Knight took on the image of Rey's mother as a way to get Rey…to the dark side. I can't believe I've been played."

Ben placed his face into his palms and shed some tears into his hands. Poe placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and said, "Ben, it's not your fault. You did what you could. You said before that there's hope to bring Rey Back. I mean if you can come back to the light side, so does she."

"I starting to doubt that everyday now Poe," Ben said, "It's just that, I mean. If Rey was really born from the dark side while I the light, I don't think there's any way we can…bring her back."

"I know, Ben. You missed her deeply. I don't know much about the force, but after everything you been through together, it sounds like you two had some sort of connection. A force…"

"Bond. A force bond, you mean?"

"Yeah, a force bond? Like, maybe you could read her mind and know what she's thinking."

"I don't know if that's possible, Poe. When Rey became Reina, her dark alter ego, that connection I had with her was gone."

"It could still be there. I remember overhearing you talking to her when I walked by."

"Well, I don't know. I keep hearing her sometimes, telling me not to give up. I went to the Doctor and he told that it could just be side effects from the post-mortem experience I had when I was thrown into the lake at Malcord V. I don't know Poe. What's there to be done?"

Ben took two more tablets in his mouth and chugged them, hoping the medications will calm his mind. Poe looked at Ben and did not want to say anything about his medications since post-traumatic effects is a serious issue and everyone at the resistance base knew it should not be taken lightly in any kind of conversation.

Poe stood up and had of an idea to keep Ben occupied. "Ben, I have an idea. You said before that Rey's mother could actually be dead and this female Knight of Ren may be an actual impostor?"

"Yeah, why?" asked a stoic Ben.

"You have that holo-recall disc, do you? You know, the one containing all of your memories."

"Yes."

"We have a prototype holo-extractor right by the command center. We can use this machine to take a snapshot of Rey's so-called Mother and do some close analysis to see if we can find any proof that she may not be Rey's mother at all. "

"Hmm," Ben replied, "That sound like great idea," Ben said, sounding a bit happy now since he has something to do in order to quench his inner anger against Snoke in taking Rey away from him.

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's good meeting you again, Caterous Endo. I presume we have much to discuss," said Master Luke sitting down next to a round table in front of him.

Leia sat by as well as Caterous and his aid, Kal Dronus, presented an old Jedi Fighting and Force manual that is written in Basic, Arabesh, Mando'a, and Shillick (a mixed Jedi and Mando'an language).

"As a gift from one Force User to another, here is an old Jedi training manual, preserved and updated over the years. It dates back to the days of the Clone Wars and passed down through over the years from one master to the next. We the Knights of Mandalore take with great pride to preserve the legacies and teachings of both Jedi and Mandalore," said Caterous.

"Unbelievable," Leia said.

Luke replied, "It is, but I must say…tell me more about your people. How did the Knights of Mandalore came to be? My sister and I never even heard of your order before."

"Good thing you asked," replied Caterous, "Where do I begin? It all started:

 _Back during the Clone Wars. The Great Duchess Satine, the pacifist reformer of Mandalore was assassinated by a Sith Lord named Darth Maul and plunged our people into a civil war. Many had died and everything that was built in Satine's name was destroyed. There were those of who hated both the Sith and the rival clans who allied themselves with the them. So, many vengeance groups were formed to take down the Sith and their allies. Taking out rival clan members and their allies was easy. But, to actually take down a Sith…well, that was hard. Many have died. Many were brutally injured and no longer able to fight. There was some who ended up joining the dark side._

 _When Emperor Palpatine initiated Order 66, the order to exterminate all Jedi, the Jedi who survived the massacre fled and went into hiding at various locations across the galaxy. Having sympathies with the Jedi who also suffered the same manipulation by the Sith, we went out to find them. Once we do, we offered them a place amongst us. In so doing, they taught us the ways of the Force and in return we taught the fighting ways of a Mandalorian Warrior. You may find a lot of our fighting methods quite unconventional and probably displeasing for a more civilized fighter. But from our experience, in the fighting the dark side, we must use everything to win even no matter how brutal the method is._

 _From then on, the various vengeance groups out there merged together with these Jedi and thus became the Knights of Mandalore_. Since then w _e launched a very long campaign of assignations on warlords, gangsters, Imperial sympathizers, regional governors, and destroyed many secret research installations not even your Rebel Alliance knew about. Like, another Dark Trooper training academy located somewhere in the Outer Rim. We staged a chain of events that led to the downfall of the Empire esp. that one incident that brought two rival pirate groups in fighting each other, forcing the Empire to intervene, allowing us to destroy their key supply chains. We even fought alongside with you without you knowing. In case you haven't realized at the Battle of Hoth, there was another contingent of snow troopers coming to attack your base the other side. My order placed snipers at key locations and took them out before they arrived. At the Battle of Endor, you may know of a sharpshooter whom we called as Racks Barracks who fought alongside with you in taking out that shield generator._

 _My grandfather was the great Jedi Master Takael Endo and my grandmother, a Mandalorian Warrior, Dasha Sateel. My family was tasked to recruit and find potential force users and non-force users to our cause and swore secrecy to not reveal our identities and activities to anyone. At the same time, keep records of the many families that make up the Knights of Mandalore. We even searched out for any surviving relatives of the Satine's family and...that of her former lover, a man I always look up to…Obi-Wan Kenobi._ "

"Wait, what? Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke asked shock that never knew about this not even Uncle Ben's journals ever mention in detail on this.

"How did he get involved with your group let alone having this exact lover in his life?" Luke continued to ask as Leia, not knowing that much about Ben Kenobi, was starting to be interested in this.

"It's good to hear that Obi-Wan went out of his way to train you," Caterous responded, "How did he get involved? It was many years ago, a young Obi Wan Kenobi came to Mandalore on a peace mission to help restore peace in Mandalore sector. At that time, Obi-Wan met and fell in love with the future Duchess Satine before he left. During the Clone Wars, Obi Wan came back to aid our Duchess up to her last days. Obi-Wan's friendship and defense of our culture, inspired many of my people who would later founded the Knights of Mandalore. We owe that man a great debt. His understanding and appreciation of our culture eased tensions between the Republic and the Mandalorians at the time. But, knowing that Mandalore is in disarray and with the First Order is trying back the glory days of the Empire, we… _we_ … _we_ …the Knights of Mandalore will do everything to hunt down the Dark Side before they rise up and achieve victory. It's funny how the Force works in strange ways since how did you know about finding us in battling a First Order base on Malcord V?"

Leia jumped in, "There is a girl, a student of my brother here, who goes by Rey. She told us that Snoke was hiding there and we came in to aid you in taking out a First Order base and retrieve my son Ben Solo."

"Rey…oh yes, I remembered her. She's Ben's lover. Isn't she? The one who turned to the dark side?" asked Caterous.

Leia replied, "Yes, she did, and it is something I don't want to divulge into since it is affecting a lot of us here."

"Understandable, I know how that feels. Even members of my group lost love ones. Losing a love does take a lot out of a person. Tell me more about this Rey? Who is she?"

Leia then continued, "Well, we do not know too much of her family, except the fact that we believe she could be Obi-Wan's granddaughter."

Caterous, his eyes brightened in surprised, asked, "Really?"

"Well, that's what we're presuming at the moment," Leia replied.

"Okay, interesting enough. Well, uhhh…not everyone in our group knows much about whether Obi-Wan...uh...had any descendants. So, whether Rey is a Kenobi or not? Your _guess_ is good as mine."

A silent came into the meeting as Luke and Leia have nothing more to say.

"Well that settles it. Where's your son, by the way? I would like to see him, if that's all right," Caterous asked,

"That's fine. I think it will be great for Ben to have more friends like you. He's been going through a lot lately esp. what happened to Rey. Last time I heard from him, he's with Poe Dameron at the holo-extractor room, two floors down by the command center. They're probably doing some analytical work in gathering intelligence to stop the First Order and their Knights of Ren."

"Good son, he is then," said Caterous.

"He always was," Leia replied as he watched Caterous stood up and exited the door.

"Luke, did you sense something unusual when we mentioned about Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rey?" asked Leia, looking at her brother.

"I do. I felt there is something irking in him. He appears to know more than he let out," Luke replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The idea behind the Knights of Mandalore in this fic is based off the "Republic Commando" and "Legacy of the Force" books. These books are non-canon and are part of Star Wars Legends. But, it's in these novels that mentioned about Force-sensitive Mandalorians running around and these books are the source on the theory behind the Mandalorians allying with the protagonists. It has been speculated and theorized that it's likely that the Mandalorians may make their return in large numbers in Star Wars Episode IX to help aid the Republic, Resistance, and the Jedi to fight the First Order and the Knights of Ren. The reason for saying this is that in Episode III, Revenge of the Sith, we had Wookies. In Star wars, Episode VI, Return of the Jedi, we had Ewoks. Now, for Episode IX, we could see Mandalorians participating in the war. Another way to look at the Knights of Mandalore in this fanfic is to see the Knights of Mandalore as the polar opposite of the Knights of Ren. These two groups both wear armor except that the Ren Knight are more like hellish, black-clad armored, dark knight demons while the Knights of Mandalore are the angelic beings in shining blue and chrome armor. It's like having a Light Knight taking on the Dark Knights of the medieval era since the Knights of Ren are seen as dark side Templar Knights during the Crusades while the Knights of Mandalore are your chivalrous knights in shining armor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is where we get to know more about the Knights of Ren and how Reina (Rey) Ren fits in the whole scheme of things with them. Also, more secrets to be revealed here.

* * *

 _Earlier at Malcord V…_

Rey, now called Reina Ren was escorted by her mother to a large Ren Knight troop cruiser, located beneath the castle on Malcord V. Walking along were other members of the Knights of Ren, wearing their dark overcoats and carrying exotic, blades of ancient medieval and unconventional design. Reina looked at her new clothing, feeling the power it emanates and giving her a sense of her true herself: a borne member of the dark side, walking next with her real mother and among her people. Reina was glad that she was free fro that old shell that was Rey, the pathetic scavenger on Jakku, always worrying about hunger. However, her life on Jakku was necessary to train and nourish the dark ego that is now Reina Ren. Reina felt more and more comfortable with the idea that she's at the right place at the right time, feeling not fear, but an unusual warmth…a connection to her roots. These frightening and armored-clad enemies are now her allies, friends she can trust for now on.

When she glanced at them, they looked back and gave a small nod as a manner of respect to her true identity, a sister amongst the Knights of Ren. For Reina is like a royalty to them, she is the daughter of a one of the most powerful members of the Knights of Ren, her mother, Lady Ren.

"After you, my daughter," Lady Ren said, opening the door and letting her daughter in first.

Reina stepped on board and replied back, "Thank you, Mother."

Lady Ren went on board along with other Ren Knights and escorted Reina to her quarters. Then, the troop cruiser took off through a secret underground entrance and went into outer space.

"Thank you my fellow Ren Knights," Reina's mother said.

"You're welcome, my Lady of Ren," said the Ren Knights as they went off to their duties.

"How do you feel, Reina?" Reina's mother asked.

"I feel…good…Mother. Like, I belong here. Everything here is familiar like I been here before," Reina replied.

"Of course you do, you're my daughter…the daughter of the dark side. As I said before, one day I'll come back for sweetheart. That I did by wakening you back to the fold."

"Yes, mother and for that I'm grateful," Reina said as she continued to walk side by side with her mother

Before entering a training hall, Reina asked, "Where is the ship taking us?"

"We'll be heading towards a secret facility where Supreme Leader Snoke resides. But for now, it's time for you to know the members of Kylo Ren's Seven," Reina's mother replied.

 _Kylo Ren…Ben…_ Reina thought to herself before immediately forgetting that man…that _traitor_.

As Reina walked, she looked inside her the sleeve of her original Jedi robe and checked to make sure her tracking device is still blinking. It is and Reina looked ahead as a door opened in front of her.

 _Inside the main training hall…_

Lady Ren, Reina's mother, walked inside first and the six Knights of Ren in the middle of their training, stopped and turned around. They turned to their attention to Lady Ren and walked forward to form a single horizontal line in front of her.

Lady Ren looked at them as she turned her head to see her daughter following along. Reina Ren stood side by side with her mother as she looked at the faces of Kylo's Seven.

"Greetings my fellow Knights of Ren. I present to you, your new and returning sister, Reina Ren," said Lady Ren.

The 6 Knights all bowed and returned to their standing posture.

"Reina, these are the Seven. Your Seven. They used to serve Kylo Ren's before his defection and defeat. They now serve you," Lady Ren said.

"Greetings, my fellow Knights," Reina said as she bowed as well.

"Knights, present your names," Lady Ren ordered.

Reina Ren walked in front of each one and shook hands and bowed as each one spoke their names.

"Smud Ren," said a bigger, heavier built Ren Knight.

"Kovu Ren," said another Ren Knight.

"Zu…sorry, I meant, Kozu Ren."

"Asula Ren. You can call me, Jeina," said a female Ren Knight

"Malliek Ren."

"Niles Ren."

After making her greeting with Niles Ren, Reina was confused and asked, "Mother, where's the 7th? You said the Seven."

"That's right. There is. The seventh was Kylo Ren. Now, you…are the 7th. You are now…the Master of the Knights of Ren."

Reina, shocked and amazed on what she's hearing, felt a sense of gratitude and honor to serve side by side with her own private force for she is _one_ of the Seven. Reina looked at each one carefully and caught the eye of Asula Ren. Reina thought to herself. S _he's pretty interesting. I should get to know her a bit more. I sense something familiar with her._

"Tonight, you all must rest. Tomorrow, all of you will train with Reina and teach her the duties as your Master of the Knights of Ren."

"Yes, Lady Ren!" all replied.

"Good. Now dismissed," Lady Ren ordered and everyone departed to their quarters.

"Come with me now, Reina. I'll bring you to your quarters," said Lady Ren, escorting her daughter out through main door and into the steps to a lower level and went inside Reina's quarters.

"This is your room," Lady Ren said.

Reina walked inside and noticed something quite odd. "Mother, is this actually yours?" Reina asked as she felt through the Force that this room was her mother's. Not only that, the room has some a table, a bed, some shelves containing books and holovids of various knowledge that Lady Ren would look up from time to time. Books and holovids, ranging from ancient techniques in combat, metallurgy, Sith magic, and knowledge of different Force abilities.

"It is, but I have my own through the door over there," Lady Ren replied.

As Lady Ren and Reina Ren both entered and saw the dark red and black aesthetics, Reina noticed the bed. The bed was large enough to fit a king and queen together, but instead it's meant for only one occupant: Lady Ren's daughter. Reina looked around before sitting down at the bottom side of the bed.

Reina watched her mother entering the door and into her mother's room. Lady Ren went inside, sat down by her bed, and took her robes off, revealing her dark leather-like Ren Knight armor. Reina walked inside to have a look of her mother's room and was even amazed by a collection of various items that makes up Lady Ren's life. A collection of manuscripts written in the ancient language of the Sith on Moraband, on spells and the dark side of the force, a wall filled with various melee weapons from medieval short swords to long swords to even light sabers, and then there's a cupboard filled with different design of clothes that Lady Ren wears from time to time.

"So Reina…you've decided to come on over," Lady Ren observed.

"Yes I was. You have all of these amazing items, mother. Enough of which would grant me more than 50 portions of food on Jakku, esp. with these weapons on the wall."

"Ahh…Jakku. The place where I left you to make you strong, brave, and filled with of anger and hate. And look at you now, stronger than before, even stronger than that traitorous Kylo Ren. I always knew he will betray us, but now he's finished…when you threw him into the lake."

Reina was held back by those words and felt an internal conflict of feelings towards Kylo Ren…or _Ben Solo_. Reina, snapped out of it and replied, "Yes, I did. He's a weak boy anyways. Always complaining. Always whining about everything esp. his grandfather's lightsaber."

Lady Ren laughed a bit. She always remembered how much that naïve boy loved Darth Vader that every time a picture of Darth Vader was taken away from him, Kylo Ren threw an angry fit and brandished his lightsaber to destroy more equipment.

"Are these yours, mother?" Reina quickly asked.

"Yes, they are and there is one I would like to show you," Lady Ren got up, walked on over, and grabbed a double-sided light saber.

Lady Ren walked over with the doubled-sided lightsaber and handed over to her daughter.

"This is for you, Reina," Lady Ren said.

"For me, mother?" Reina asked, shocked.

"That's right," Lady Ren replied and continued, "I made just for you long before you were born and I kept it for you in case the day you come back to your rightful place amongst the Knights of Ren."

"Thank you, Mother. It's...it's… _beautiful_."

Lady Ren looked at Reina's eyes of joy. The same joy amount Lady Ren expected from her daughter. _One day she will make the finest Knight amongst the Knights of Ren and see her success flourish as she is my legacy,_ Lady Ren thought.

Lady Ren sat back on her bed and took off the top part of her body armor, revealing nothing more than a dark grey shirt and all the battle scars she had over the years. Reina Ren looked over and saw something at the top part her mother's left arm just few inches below the shoulder.

Reina saw an unusual configuration that looks like a pair wings attached to an animal's head. She took a few big steps forward and said, "Mother, is that a tattoo?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," said Lady Ren trying to shake it off.

Then, Reina spotted something in the corner of her eye. There was a large cupboard with its door slightly opened. Reina ran over and opened the door and could not believe her eyes.

"Mother, what is this? That's a…"

Before Reina finished her sentence, Lady Ren walked over and told her who she really was….

 _Meanwhile…at the Holo-Extractor…_

"Poe, are you sure this is really working? You said that you got data from your intelligence of every possible secret member of the First Order and the Knights of Ren and you cannot correlate who's who with the Republic's database?" asked Ben in a feat of rage as he slammed the bottom part of his fist on the table in front of him.

"Ben, it's a prototype. There are sorts of kinks in the armor," Poe replied.

"Yeah, kinks in an electronic armor that is! I can't believe how hard it is to do a composite image comparison in this machine. I can't even compare this imposter with multiple suspects!" Ben replied back.

Finn walked in, "Hey, everyone. How's everyone doing? And who is that?"

Finn looked up and saw a woman in robes and Ren Knight body armor.

"Supposedly, a 'no one' who took my…I mean…Rey away… _That witch_ ," said Ben in his usual snarky, sarcastic way.

"Uhh…quite actually, we're trying to find out if this is really Rey's mother," Poe clarified.

"Okay, right. She does kind of look like her by the way," Finn observed.

"No! She does not! Look…she could actually be one of those changelings or someone who knows how to use Force to alter their appearance," Ben shouted, "And the only way to pinpoint on that is to find one or series of features that this phony has that Rey doesn't!"

Ben recomposed himself and retained his calmness. He took a deep breath and exhaled before saying, "Sorry, I'm just…uhhh…getting really irritated every time I see this… _face_."

Finn said, "Hey, no worries. I feel you. People in the First Order are _really_ those you don't want to mess with."

"Yeah, especially I suffered like forty stab wombs from those… _Ren Knights_. I regret teaching them to be so… _extra brutal_."

Ben and Poe ran through more images of various Republic citizens to get a match with this supposed Rey's mother. But, no luck.

Then, a man in a grey-white Mandalorian armor stepped into the room along with his assistant Kal Dronus.

"Salutations!" greeted Caterous Endo.

"Oh, hey, Caterous! Hey Kal! How you doing?" Finn approached them and greeted them.

"You got a strong grip, Finn. Been practicing with your lightsaber?" asked Caterous.

"I have. If you want to spar sometime, let me know."

"Sure…will do," Caterous replied before turning his attention to Poe and Ben.

"And, you must be Poe and Ben?" Caterous asked.

"Yep, that's us," Ben said as he got up and along with Poe shook hands with the two Knights of Mandalore.

Kal Dronus stepped forward and saw someone familiar, "Caterous, is that who I think she is?"

Caterous turned his attention to the holographic projection of the woman that Ben and Poe were analyzing.

"Wait a minute. It can't be," Caterous said.

Finn, Poe, and Ben all looked confused, wondering what's going on.

"So, uhhh…you know this person?" asked Poe.

"Kal hand me over the archives," Caterous said as Kal handed over a big book, bonded with the oldest animal hides found on Mandalore and a metallic locking device engraved across the right edge where the pages turned open, keeping it secured.

Caterous placed the book down on a nearby table. He pulled out some cables, opened the book, and connected the book to the machine.

Poe came in to help plug in the cables since he knows how to collaborate its functionality. After everything was said and done, Caterous activated the computer inside the book.

"Computer, password: Satine 66," Caterous said.

Then, an artificial voice was heard, speaking in Shillick, Caterous made a few commands, and a holographic image appeared inside the machine's projector.

"Whoa," Ben said as he, Poe, and Finn saw this gigantic web of different families over the many years of history of the Knights of Mandalore.

Caterous, told the book to run a scan of all the potential family members matching up with this supposed "Rey's mother." So, far after going through numerous rounds of cross-analysis, nothing turned up.

Caterous, hesitated for a moment, and took some deep breathes on what he had to do next. But, it was something that's troubling him.

"Computer, activate the secret archives. Pass code: 1515."

Then, the holographic projection turned to one area that is darkened out. Then a list of words appeared along with pictures.

"Computer, scan," Caterous ordered.

Then, within a few seconds, there was a match. An image appeared side by side: the memory image of what Ben saw on the day Rey turned to the dark side and this known member of the Knights of Mandalore.

Then, a named appeared…and shook everyone to the core.

 _Inanna Sab_ é _Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze_ _(Codename: IANNA 1515)_

 _Back at the Ren Knight Troop Cruiser…_

"That's Mandalorian armor and that's…" Reina asked. Before getting cut off, she looked closely at the symbol on the Mandalorian armor and her mother's arm. The symbol that showed two wings attached to the head of an animal with tusks coming from the mouths. Then, there was a thin triangular pillar on top of the head with the 6 pin pointed star across the midsection of the pillar.

"An old Jedi symbol combined with that of the Mandalorians. I was once a member of the Knights of Mandalore, an alliance of former Jedi and Mandalorians who swore to protect the innocent and fight the Dark side. I was their carer once before I joined Snoke and that makes you, my daughter…Rey…Reina…Anna… _Part Jedi…Part Mando…Part Ren._ "

* * *

 **Author's note:** that was a fun one to write. Like, I said before secrets will be revealed here and we finally got to know Rey/Reina's unique heritage for she is the best of three worlds: Jedi (Light), Ren (Dark), and Mandalorians (Neutral or Grey). In case anyone was wondering about Rey/Reina's mother's real name: _Inanna Sab_ é _Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze._ Here's an explanation: Inanna comes from Sumerian name (Mesopotamia (located in modern day Iraq)) for the Goddess of love, fertility and warfare (which kind of fits Rey/Reina's mother in this story). Ishtari comes from Ishtar (another name for Inanna). Sabé is the name of one of Padmé Amidala's handmaiden. Satine and Kryze are the names of the Duchess of Mandalore (Satine Kryze) who is Obi-Wan Kenobi's lover in the TV Show, Star Wars: The Clone Wars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, you will see the effects of the true identity of Rey's mother and how it's going to affect Ben Solo. Later in this chapter, you'll get to know a bit more about the Knights of Ren and how they function in addition to a very important guest coming on board to visit the Knights of Ren.

* * *

Everyone in the Holo-Extractor room was shocked at the identity of a now confirmed Rey's mother: _Inanna Sabé Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze_ _(Codename: IANNA 1515)_

"I don't believe it. She's one of you," Finn said, awestruck by this revelation.

Caterous shook his head in disbelief as he looked down. Caterous let out a small sigh before looking back his new friends before turning his attention again at the face of his old friend.

"I was afraid it would come down to this," Caterous said to himself, "Funny, how the Force works in strange ways."

"So, this is really Rey's mother after all. She's a Jedi?" Poe asked.

"Not exactly, we Knights of Mandalore are neither Jedi nor Mandalorian. We're simply followers of the light," said Kal.

"That makes Rey, one of you then," Finn said, taking a much closer look at Rey's mother.

Caterous continued to look at his old friend and thought to himself, _So my good friend, Inanna. You're alive after all these years. I thought we've lost you. And now you're serving the dark side along with your very own daughter…I can't imagine what your father thinks of you now._

Caterous, before letting out another sigh, said, "So, this Rey I keep hearing about…you're her friends?"

Poe and Finn nodded in acknowledgment. For Ben Solo, on the other hand…he couldn't take this anymore. "Sorry…but, would you excuse me?"

He ran out of there with small tears coming out of his eyes.

"Poe, should we?" Finn asked.

"We should and…" Poe answered.

Caterous cut him off, "Let me handle this."

Ben Solo ran as far as he could, before stopping himself and stood in front of a window looking out over a vast, blue and shiny ocean.

His left arm shook uncontrollably as the anxiety in his chest began to build up in intensity as Ben's mind was triggered into a psychological episode of uncontrollable thinking and heavy breathing. His left arm continued to shake and used his right hand to grabbed hold of it to stop the shaking.

Ben kneeled down to his knees and began to cry. _I can't believe this is happening to me. What has the verse got itself into? Why? Why? Why? Why can't things be different? I wish I was stronger than this. None of this would've happened…if…I..was…as strong…as…_

" _You're afraid you will not be strong as Darth Vader…YOU'RE A MONSTER… You're not a monster, Ben…I don't care if you're not as strong as your grandfather…I care that you are good man and you must do the right thing…I'll be there for you."_

 _Rey…Rey…Rey…REY! I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I just can't breathe._

Ben took his medication and threw it in his mouth. He took a big gulp and swallowed it, hoping it will calm him done. It did…well, slightly. Ben finally stood up and walked close to the window. He allowed the sun's rays to hit his face, warming him up, and soothe the internal pain inside. Ben had his eyes closed, his feet apart, and his arms crossed over his chest as he took deep breaths.

Ben tried to meditate as a way to calm himself and cope with this struggle. It' more important to focus on more current matters: living, training and preparing the next day for a possible mission. But, every time he got to that mental state and remembered those memories of seeing Rey in pain and her falling to the dark side, it made him weak.

Ben, felt someone coming from his left. He turned hoping it could be a hallucination of Rey, going to touch his cheek and telling him that it's okay. But, instead it was Caterous Endo, the leader of the Knights of Mandalore.

Ben contained his emotions and saw him come forward.

"May I have a moment with you?" Caterous asked.

"Sure, why not," Ben said, looking down at himself.

"So, you're the one who cared for Rey?"

Ben looked down and to his right before returning his attention to answer, "…Yes."

"It's okay. I too lost someone before. Well, three to be exact. My wife and two sons," Caterous said.

Ben looked up with interest and wanted to know where Caterous was heading in this.

"I know we never got the chance to properly get to know each other, but I just want to say…" Caterous stopped for a moment before continued to go ahead and placed his two hands on Ben's shoulders.

"I know what's going in your mind, thinking that you have to take the blame for everything esp. knowing who Rey's mother is now. You are not responsible. What happened to Rey or her mother is something you should not take the burden for. There is no point for you having to redeem my friend Ianna. Let me take care of that for she's my responsibility. Not yours."

Ben looked up and felt his heart lifted and no longer felt the pain residing in him.

Caterous said, "You go after Rey while I go after her mother."

Then, Caterous went on, "I see the look of a conflicted man, brave and trying to do the right thing. A man who has fallen in love with one of ours and for that…Ben Solo, you are a brother to the Knights Mandalore as we are to the Legacy of your family, the Jedi, and the Mandalorians that serve the light."

Ben with nothing to say felt the gentleness of an older experienced man, passing down his experience to a younger generation.

 _At the Ren Knights Troop Cruiser…_

"What's wrong my daughter? You seem frightened?" Lady Ren asked.

Reina thought to herself one second and felt a rush of light thoughts running across her mind. It's like as if there's been a part of her that wants to return to something more harmonious. But, she realigned her thoughts and restored her composure as a dark Knight of Ren.

"Not freighted, mother. Just shocked that this is my heritage," Reina said.

"It is and it is something that we must treasure as our strength, but it cannot be a weakness to be used by others."

"I understand, mother, for we must derive strength from everything even with the dark side of the force."

"That's right, my dear Reina. You are bright as ever…as I want you to be."

"Mother?" Reina asked.

"Yes, my dear?" Lady Ren replied.

"Is Obi-Wan Kenobi my grandfather?"

Lady Ren thought to herself and remembered the first days being told by her mother, Sabé about the stories about Obi-Wan Kenobi and his exploits in the war against the Empire. She remembered looking at books and holopics of her dear father, a damaged man who lost a friend, Anakin Skywalker. Even Lady Ren's first name, Inanna derives from Anakin…Anna, but with the "In" at the front. Inanna was name given by her mother who never knew that Anakin was Darth Vader. In the language of the Gungans of Naboo, Inanna means, "water blossom." For the Knights Mandalore, Inanna means the "turning of a star."

Lady Ren thought about how much her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi was never there for her or her mother. There is a slight pain with anguish in Lady Ren, knowing how much Obi-Wan spent all this time caring for the Skywalkers and never the hers or her mother's well-being.

Lady Ren looked back at her child and said, "Yes, he is. A strong, brave warrior, and an idealist. Always doing what is right. But, he wasn't there for me growing up. It was always been myself and your grandmother, Sabé from the Planet Naboo."

Lady Ren continued, "We were always on the run during my younger years working with my mother to bring the down the Empire. The day she died was the day I felt lost and hopeless. But, then I was rescued by the Knights of Mandalore, rescued by a name who would be your father…Jacob Kryze. He was the nephew of the Great Duchess Satine Kryze, a pacifist who helped bring a new era of peace to the Mandalorians in order to renounce our violent ways. But, renouncing violence was a mistake, for war is part of life and conflict brings strengths. It keeps us fit. In the end, we must embrace conflict for conflict and struggle brings out the best in us."

"What happened to my father, mother?"

"Your father unfortunately perished during a rescue operation to get me out of an Imperial compound. I was alone and helpless until Snoke arrived and show me a new path. A path not even your grandfather, your father, or even the Knights Mandalore knew. The path of the Dark Side refined with a new focus. The problem with the Sith is their sentiment towards things and their attachment to certain things that dooms them. That's how the Empire fell, by the sentiment of Darth Vader, killing the Emperor as Snoke told me. But, attachment at times makes us strong and sacrifices must be made if we seek to live forever in a galaxy always at war. One war ends, another takes its place. Why do you ask, Reina?"

"In order to appreciate my place amongst the Knights of Ren, I want to know more my past, so I can forge my own future. Because without the past, there is no future."

"Very wise words, my dear. Very wise, indeed. I sense Kylo Ren has trained you well."

"He had mother," Reina replied.

"He's a good man. A fine leader, except for his childish rants. But, his removal was necessary to prevent his betrayal… _and for you_ …to rise into our order. His life must be taken if one seeks true power above all others."

Unsettled by this thought, Reina asked her mother, "Do I have to take your life if I desire more power?"

"Would you?"

Reina then said, "No. But, would you?"

"I will not," Lady Ren replied as she hugged Rey into her arm like a mother opening her arms to her child, "For you are my daughter, I made you into this world. I want you to live a life as much as I have. I will never take that away from you for you are of my own flesh and blood."

Reina, upon hearing such words, hugged her mother close and shed tears of joy and happiness. Lady Ren knew her daughter was crying. It's a human emotion that must be released as a means to strengthen one's use of emotions as the key to unlock one's true potential with the Force. Attachment is a strong tool, but only the certain kind is needed… _for the dark side of the force._

After a good night's rest, Reina wore her new gear as a Knight of Ren, but this time without a mask for she does not need a mask for she is not a coward. Cowards always hid behind masks. Reina and her mother, Lady Ren, returned to the training hall where the other members of Reina's Seven waited.

Along the way, came a tall armored clad soldier, a chrometrooper that is.

"Well, good to see you Captain Phasma," Lady Ren greeted.

"It's pleasure to see you again, Lady Ren," Captain Phasma replied.

"What brings you here? I'm not expecting any visitors on board," Lady Ren asked.

"Sorry, my lady, but who's this? Is she…the scavenger I've been hearing about?"

Reina Ren took off her hood to reveal her true face to Captain Phasma. Reina, when she was Rey, saw Captain Phasma in action. Sharp with her rifle and can take down twenty men half her size. It's quite funny in Reina's mind that when she was Rey…she hated this woman. But, now as Reina, she sees her as more of a necessary tool of admiration and respect.

"This, Captain Phasma, is my daughter. Reina Ren, my long lost daughter. She's a double agent for us as was Kylo Ren was for Luke Skywalker," Lady Ren said and continued, "She was planted on Jakku when she was young and grew up to be one of the finest warriors in the First Order and now the Knights of Ren."

Captain Phasma was taken back, realizing that she is now working with a former enemy now turned ally.

"It's great to meet you in person, Captain. I can sense in your mind that you have a history of being looked down upon by men and I appreciate your…perspective that women and men perform equally well in battle," Reina commented.

"I'm impressed, Lady Reina and had you been a stormtrooper, you would've become one of the best in the corps."

"Anyways, what is this small problem, you're having?" Lady Ren asked.

"We have captured one of those Jedi Mandalorians. Those calling themselves the Knights of Mandalore. We're doing everything we can to extract intel from him. But, he's resilient to even to the most torturous of methods."

"Intriguing, Captain. I think we can provide the means in doing so since dealing with the Jedi and this Jedi Mandalorian is our specialty. Is this Mandalorian Knight coming on board?"

"Soon my lady. Another shuttle will be arriving anytime now."

"Good. We shall wait, then. My daughter and I are going to train. Want to come along, _Captain_?" Lady Ren asked.

"It'll be my pleasure my lady," Captain Phasma responded.

"Good. Letting you know that we do…have barbells for you to train with."

"Good to hear, my lady."

 _At the training hall…_

The six members of Reina's Seven were all practicing their stances, and various fighting forms to hone in on their combat skills. Some were training with weights by using the force and pure muscle strength. There's also a few punching a life size dummy version in the appearance of a Jedi.

The six stopped as they were and stood as they heard Lady Ren entering. "Ma'am," all of them greeted.

"At ease," Lady Ren ordered, "We have a guest with us. Hopefully, you remember Captain Phasma."

"Greetings, Captain," everyone cried.

"Today, as I mentioned before, all of you will be training with my daughter Reina on how to fight like one of us and work with you all as your Commander and Master of the Knights of Ren," Lady Ren continued, "If you have other areas to focus on instead, that would be fine. But, please do get the chance to know your new… _valiant leader_."

"Yes, Lady Ren," the six replied.

"Captain Phasma, come with me, I'll take you to your training station," Lady Ren turned around and tell her about this.

"My pleasure," Phasma replied.

"Knights as you were," Lady Ren ordered.

Two of the six members of the Seven came forward to train with Reina.

"Greetings, Reina Ren," said Smud, greeting Reina with a bow.

"Greetings to you as well, Smud Ren," Reina greeted back, "You must be Asula Ren."

"That I am," Asula Ren said, "You can call me Jeina."

"I think we should begin your training," Asula continued as she spotted Rey's own lightsaber, "I see you have brought your very own lightsaber. Did you build yours?"

"No, Jeina. My mother gave it to me."

"That's very kind of your mother. I really wish I had a mother like her when I was growing up."

"What happened?"

"My mother was abusive and repulsive. She had no care for me or my little brother who at the time was dying from a _curable_ disease. When my father died, she took all of his possessions and sold them, using the proceeds to be spent on vices. She never cared for us. On the day my little brother died, I took my vengeance upon her and ended her life. I spent alone in the next few days, living in the harsh underworld on Coruscant, only to be rescued by whom I called my dear brother and fellow mentor…Kylo Ren."

Reina was shocked by this surprise. Her eyes widened and memories of her former life as Rey, triggered, flushing in the thoughts and feelings of Ben Solo's compassion to Rey when he heard her story of her life on Jakku. Reina shook the thought of and returned to herself as Reina Ren.

"I can't believe such horrid abandonment you had," Reina said.

"It was and it's even more horrid that the Kylo Ren, our dear brother of Ren who saved me, turned out to be traitor who wished to bring us down. I take my trust very seriously with everyone. I don't tolerate traitors and I'm glad that you got the chance to finish him off."

"It was the right thing to do, Jeina. It's what my mother taught me. Want true power…be prepared to take sacrifices esp. those in front of you. But, as your Master of the Knights of REn, I suggest you don't have any thoughts of betraying me."

"I have no intentions in doing so, my dear Reina for you I see as someone of great potential."

"Thank you, Jeina." Reina directed her attention to Smud, "And how about you Smud? Did you have a bad upbringing?"

"Yes, I do. Same here," Smud said.

"Smud, you had good parents. But, you decided to leave them to join us because you were sick and tired of living on some tropical paradise. You're like Kylo, at times, spoiled and always complaining about things not to your tastes. Especially for a big guy like you," Jeina talked back and made a deep stare into Smud's eyes.

Smud grew nervous. He knew that even though Asula "Jeina" Ren is half his size, she can still pull a powerful punch. So, he took back what he said, "Sorry, sister Asula. I'll take back what I said," Smud replied, "I was trying to build bridges between us and our Sister Reina here."

"Well, you better be, or _I'll be the one to burn them down_."

Smud, gulped and few drops of sweat rained across his forehead. Smud, despite his large size, knew never to underestimate the strength, endurance, and veracity of Asula Ren.

"Now, let's show Reina the armory," Asula said.

Asula, Smud, and Reina went to the armory that stored various weapons of the Knights of Ren. At first, Reina was expecting only lightsabers, but became half-surprised with the assortment of weapons found in the armory. Reina, when she was with Kylo Ren at the caverns beneath the Jedi Temple on Malcor V, was informed that the Knights of Ren do not always limit themselves to just lightsabers. They have to be efficient in all sorts of fighting tools, such as blasters, swords, spears, axes, knives, and even those that fire projectiles, slugthrowers.

"Hopefully, by now that traitorous Kylo Ren has informed you that we Knights of Ren not always use lightsabers," Asula said.

"Yes, I have. I thought this armory will only store lightsaber since lightsabers are a bit more dangerous than traditional metallic swords," Reina said.

"Not these swords, Reina. These are not of metal. They are 'star-steel' forged in the hearts of suns. Resilient and even immune to the strikes of a plasma sword. These are similar to the vibroweaponry of the Mandalorians, but technically they're one and the same," Smud said as he picked up his 12-inch width, 7-feet long, one-sided, broad sword.

Asula in due course, took her favorite weapon, dual-wielding short swords, also made of 'star-steel.' Rey, astounded by their weapon choices, clutched hard to the handle of her double-bladed lightsaber. She thought about the evolution of weaponry, starting from sticks and stones to metal to slug-throwers to laser blasters to now an amalgamation of every weapon thrown into battle.

 _These Knights of Ren don't play soft_. Reina thought to herself. _But, I like it._

Reina, Smud, and Asula returned to the training hall and walked over to an open spot to spar. As Reina walked over, she took a quick glance to read each member of her fellow knights.

Kovu, strong, committed, and focused, he used the force to levitate 500 pounds of weights up and down.

Kozu, focused and sharp, aimed his sniper rifle with quick precision and fired at incoming flying discs at him.

Niles, power hungry for perfection, used levitator lifts for target practice and fired his force lightning.

Then, there is Malliek…reading some training manual written by… _Kylo Ren._

Reina stopped for a moment and remembered something.

" _There is also my student or an apprentice I had…Malliek Ren. He's one of the best I have within the Knights of Ren. He's proactive and always looking over everything I've taught him…including my notes that he compiled into a manual. He always credited my name for each manual he made. It's his way of saying thanks." Ben said_

" _Well, that's very compassionate of you. Kylo Ben...ha ha," Rey laughed_.

" _Very funny, Rey…very funny," Ben said before getting toppled by Rey._

Then, Reina heard a voice from her left.

"Reina, what are you doing? Don't just stand there and trained with them," cried Lady Ren, like what a nagging mother always do.

"Yes, mother," Reina said. As she continued walking, she noticed that her mother assisting Captain Phasma in counting dead lifts.

"One hundred thirty-one, one hundred thirty two, one hundred thirty three, one hundred thirty four…" counted Lady Ren.

Captain Phasma, not even a force user herself, showed her rage and battle determination in getting up to two-hundred. With each dead lift, Captain Phasma never backed from pain for her as pain is weakness leaving the body. Reina observed and admire Captain Phasma's strength and endurance. Reina, finally caught up with Smud and Asula "Jeina" Ren and without hesitation, ignited her lightsaber and sparred. Reina became amazed that Smud was right about their star-steel swords, they are impervious to the burning plasma of a lightsaber.

Reina continue to spar and used various force abilities at them, like choke, freeze, and even lightning. Smud and Asula were able to dodge her attacks and even absorb the force blows. In between breaks, Smud and Asula taught Reina some various training techniques to uplift her current knowledge of the force. Reina even learned a few peculiarities about the others along with their strengths and weaknesses. She even learned various Ren Knight fighting techniques, which will be useful since she has a plan to see Ben Solo again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Captain Phasma is an important guest with the Knights of Ren under the leadership of Lady Ren. If you're wondering if there is something going on between Captain Phasma and Lady Ren…well, that's up to interpretation. According to various sources, it could be likely that some or all of the Knights of Ren are Force Users. If you look up a new line of toys featuring the Knights of Ren, you will see that nearly all of the Knights that makes up Kylo's seven do not use lightsabers. It could be likely they're using what's called "vibroweapons." No, we're not referring to something X-rated. Vibroweapons is an actual Star Wars term for various weapons that cannot be cut down by a lightsaber. Vibroweapons do appear in the video game, Knights of the Old Republic. Before we end this, thanks for all the people who have favorite, followed, and post a review on this fanfic. It's much appreciated and we look forward in posting the next chapters.

 **[Edit (5/9/2016)]:** Like to mention about a part-headcanon / part-theory on possible names for the Knights of Ren. Seeing that the naming convention is [Name] Ren, we went ahead and came up with names that are based on the names of characters from various cartoons and video games, such as Avatar Last Air Bender, Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and the video games, Knights of the Old Republic I and II. Why we name the Ren Knights this way? This is because of the various similarities in the characterization and narrative behind Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Rey that are found in these cartoons and video games. For instance, Kovu Ren comes from the character Kovu in Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride where Kovu was the anti-hero who fell in love with the female protagonist. Also, Malliek Ren is based off of Darth Malak from Knights of the Old Republic who is a friend of Darth Revan (Proto-Kylo Ren).


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** More mother and daughter bonding time here in this chapter and much more to be revealed about Rey's mother's past history with her former group, the Knights of Mandalore, Mandalorians who practice the light side of the force.

* * *

After finishing her spar with Smud and Asula, Reina spent the rest of her day training with the rest of the members of the Seven: Kovu, Kozu, Niles, and Malliek. Reina's favorite was with Malliek's for he is of Kylo Ren' closet students and also skilled in hand-to-hand close combat.

"I'm impressed, Reina. Kylo Ren has taught you well," Malliek said.

"Thank you. I see the same in you," replied Reina.

"I presume so. The only thing is that Kylo Ren did not spend enough time on showing everything _he_ knows about other aspects of the Force. I was hoping that you, in time, will share that additional knowledge with us."

Reina, hesitated at first, not knowing what to say next, but then said, "Kylo has taught me many things and there is so much overlap between his and your teachings that I will need time to see if there's… _anything missing_."

Malliek, with a nod smile on his face, said, "Good to hear. Let me know once you do."

Malliek left the room and went to his quarters to rest. Reina did the same, but felt something funny about Malliek. Reina felt there is either anxiety or an utter sense of betrayal inside Malliek's heart. It's probably the feeling of Kylo Ren leaving these poor knights behind that they all need a new leader to show them new things. The path of the dark side requires continuous development and growth. To achieve, one must have passion and the raw power of emotional resilience to overcome barriers to one's use of the Force.

Reina went back to her room only to be surprised by a red and black treasure chest, lying on her bed. Reina walked over and opened it.

"What is this?" Reina asked.

"Something I want to give to you, my daughter," Lady Ren said, "Please…take it out."

Reina took out a set of a red and black color pattern uniform as a Knight of Ren. Reina admired the beauty of crimson red with a sleek of blackness in some interior areas.

"Thank you, Mother. It's quite unique and different compared what the others wore."

"It is. It's based design on the Imperial Knights of the old Empire, but modified to meet Ren Knight specifications."

"Was this yours, mother?" Reina asked.

"No. I have my own set. This one, I made for you."

Reina examined it closely, and noticed the helmet. She saw the design that is fitting for her. She saw most of the face area to be that of a dark glass to see through with a red, medieval rectangular slit down the middle. The rest of battle dress is form fitting, made appropriate for battle.

"Looks very Mandalorian, Mother," Reina said.

"It is. It's been said amongst the Knights of Mandalore that many of the armor for the Crimson Knights and the Stormtroopers came from the Mandalorians. The Old Galactic Empire took these designs to suit their needs since Mandalorian armor is one of the most battle tested in the galaxy," Lady Ren replied. "Try it on, Reina. Let me see how you look."

Lady Ren went back into her room to allow her daughter, Reina to change into her new outfit. After Reina was dressed, she called her mother out to take a look.

"Magnificent. Now, you truly are a Master of the Knights of Ren," Lady Ren said.

Then there was ring at the door. "Who is it?" Lady Ren asked.

"It is I, Captain Phasma. We got the Mandalorian on board," Captain Phasma replied.

"Good, bring him to the interrogation room."

Reina, curious, asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't you remember, Reina? One of the Knights of Mandalore is on board for interrogation. We're going to gather intel on their whereabouts."

 _At the interrogation room…_

"You will never get anything from me. I will never tell you the location of our bases," said the captured Knight Mandalore, with his arms and legs bounded to his chair. He still has helmet on even though it's badly beaten with pot marks, scratches, and holes of laser fire.

"Oh really, that's what you think! Your men killed many of my troops and I am going to avenge their deaths by torturing the more of you, so I can get what I want!" yelled an angry Captain Phasma.

"You don't scare me, Captain. My order has killed many officers like you. You're no different from the Galactic Empire."

"Fine, we'll see about that," Captain Phasma turned her attention to the door and said, "You can come in now."

Lady Ren and Reina Ren entered as Captain Phasma exited the door.

"The room is yours Lady Ren, give this man some hell," Captain Phasma said.

"It'll be my pleasure," Lady Ren said.

Lady Ren walked inside with her daughter behind her. Captain Phasma went into another room where she sat down and watched through a big square window that the Knight of Mandalore cannot see through.

Lady Ren walked inside and was greeted by the Knight's of Mandalore bark, "And who are you two? My torturers? You never get anything from me for the light is my ally and I will hunt the darkness."

Lady Ren pulled her hood behind her, revealing a Mandalorian helmet. This shocked the Knight of Mandalore to the core.

"Where did you get that helmet? That helmet belongs to one of my people," said the Mandalorian Knight.

"I recognized that voice from somewhere, old friend. Remember me now?" Lady Ren took off her helmet revealing her face to the mighty Mandalorian.

"Ianna 1515, it's you? What are you doing here?" asked the Mandalorian Knight.

 _Ianna 1515,_ Reina thought. _Is that a code name?_

"I'm about to ask the same thing. Who gives you the right idea to go after the First Order let alone the Knights of Ren? Let me guess to collect intelligence on how to defeat us the same way the Knights of Mandalore did to the Empire."

Habaiel, shocked by her words, said, "I don't believe this, you're one of them! You're with the First Order! How dare you! How dare you shame your father's and your husband's…"

"Enough," Lady Ren, force choking the Knights Mandalore. Her right hand rose up, levitating the Mandalorian Knight in front of her.

"Reina, take off his helmet," Lady Ren ordered.

"Certainly, mother," Reina said as she used the force to unmask Knights Mandalore's helmet, revealing a familiar face to Lady Ren.

"Well, isn't it Habaiel 2506? Or, should I say Habaiel Tayo?"

Lady Ren dropped him on the ground. Habaiel landed on his right side, hitting his head on the floor like a thud. The pain made him dizzy for a moment before returning his gaze to his former friend, Ianna.

"What's the meaning of this? And this…this is your daughter? I can't believe this. The descendants of Kenobi and Kryze are serving the Dark side."

"Those names have no relevance to us. Reina put him back up."

"Yes, mother."

Reina took Habaiel's chair up and placed him a few feet away from the table in front of him.

"Why Ianna? Why are you doing this? How can the great carer like you do this to your own people?" asked Habaiel before feeling his mouth sealed shut.

"No more talking, Habaiel. Time to show us the location of any bases nearby. Or, otherwise, you will face tumultuous torture."

Lady Ren, let go of her force grip, allowing Habaiel to talk.

"I would rather die than share our secrets to traitors like you."

"We'll see."

Lady Ren turned her attention to her daughter and ordered, "Reina prepared the glove."

"Yes, Mother."

Reina, placed out from another box on the table, a black glove. It was not just any ordinary glove, it's a glove designed for Dark Force users to drain the life force from their victims.

Reina put on the glove and walked close to Habaiel.

"Do it," Lady Ren ordered.

"What are you going to do? What is this? Ah ah ah ahhhhhhhh…" Habaiel screamed as he felt his mind being pulled together in knots and feel his force energy wasting away from his body.

Reina, using the dark side of the force, focused her anger, rage, and raw emotion and passion to suck the living life force of Habaiel. Reina in her mind, saw the images of memories through her mind. As the memories continued to flow into Reina's mind, Reina felt a sudden rush of various emotions into her. She tried to maintain her composure, but the internal conflict between the light and dark in her, triggered. There was instability in her mind as images of Habaiel's family was being shown: Habaiel with his wife and son by the bond fire in a beautiful forest; Habaiel teaching his son the ways of the Force; Habaiel showing his son how to use the Mandalorian jetpack to fly and using the force to give himself some lift first before igniting the jet pack. The positive emotions of love, care, compassion, and family flooded her mind as her prior memories of her love with Ben converged with the memories of Habaiel.

Lady Ren took note of this and by using the force, reminded her to focus on her anger against this enemy of the dark side. Lady Ren, using Force Transfer, transferred her anger and her hate to manipulate Reina's mind to destroy Habaiel. Then, Lady Ren, through Force Telepathy, told Rey that Habaiel was once a bully who taunted how weak Lady Ren was in her use of the force. This made Reina more enraged. _How could anyone do this to my mother?_ Reina thought as she increased the intensity of the Force Drain. Habaiel continued to scream and then finally groans of lifelessness came out. Habaiel's flesh withered away where there's hardly any flesh left beneath his skin. Habaiel became emaciated and the only thing left on him was skin on bare bones.

Habaiel's head tipped over to the side, dead. Reina was finished. Lady Ren was pleased.

"What did you gather, my daughter?" Lady Ren asked.

"There's a nearby base here at the Heinlein System. We must inform the others and be prepared for battle," Reina replied.

"Good, inform them we must. I'll inform the others. Dispose of this wretched body. We don't need the likes of him here."

"Yes, mother."

Reina went over to force levitate Habaiel's corpse. Reina hesitated and even shed a tear of the conflicting emotions she felt from seeing his memories. _How can a man like him with a family and child do such a thing to my mother? The Knights of Mandalore are the enemy and so is Luke's Jedi._

 _At the Holo-Extractor room…_

"Okay, what's going on? What's the big commotion?" Leia asked as she walked into room side-by-side with her brother, Luke Skywalker.

"Sorry, to interrupt you both. But, I think it's about time we need to discloses some things," Kal said as he looked to Caterous, giving him the cue to speak.

Ben Solo was right by, just sitting down by himself, sighing away his displeasure of hearing what Caterous is going to say next. Finn and Poe were at the other side just waiting for Caterous to speak.

"Luke, Leia. There have been a lot of things I have been hiding from you. Some things that were lies and some that were half-truths," Caterous said, looking a bit sad himself.

"What do you mean, Caterous?" Luke asked, curious.

"Well…the trust is…when you asked me about Obi-Wan Kenobi, I lied that we never knew much about him. But, in fact, we do."

Caterous turned around and pointed to the holographic projection of two individuals: Ben's memory of Rey's mother and a current image of Rey's mother as a member of Caterous' order. Then, Caterous revealed the family tree starting from top, an image and name of the following: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sabe, and then Duchess Satine. Then, down to two individuals, Rey's mother and Rey's Father. Below that was Rey's picture and name at the bottom.

"This is Rey's mother. Her name is Inanna Sabe Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze. This is Rey's father, Jacob Kryze, my good friend. And this is Sabe, Rey's grandmother along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, which you all know."

"Sabe…I remembered her, she's a member of my mother's handmaidens," Leia gasped at the sight of this revelation.

"That indeed."

"Then, these…this is Duchess Satine, the leader of your people," Luke observed.

"Yes, that's Duchess Satine. She never had any descendants except for few nephews and nieces here and there. When Satine died, many of the Mandalorians serving the dark side hunted them down for years. We managed to find one and trained him into our fold."

Caterous continued, "It's such a shame really that members of the Kenobi clan have now fallen to the dark side. I wonder what Obi-Wan's thinking now."

Ben looked away from what he heard and placed his face into his palms, sighing into his misery. Leia noticed this and came over to comfort Ben.

"It's okay, son. It's okay," Leia said, hugging her son.

"That makes sense then, Caterous. I've been trying to contact Obi-Wan for a long time and never heard a word in regards to his granddaughter, Rey Kenobi."

"Probably, so. With this revelation, I believe that the reason Obi-Wan never contacted you is because of his shame that his forgotten daughter that he never knew is gone."

"The same way…I'm feeling right now since Rey is gone too," Ben said, with tears, starting to rain down his eyes.

"How did you lose her, Caterous?" Luke asked.

"That's where it ties into everything," Caterous answered.

" _In case you have not realized, the Knights of Mandalore were also at the Battle of Jakku. We were on a secret mission to find a secret mobile weapons platform at the other side of planet. The platform was capable of launching interplanetary ballistic missiles aimed capital ships. Had we not take that platform out, the outcome of that battle would've been different. In case you have not realized, several of our people infiltrated the Empire in hopes to find whereabouts of many secret research facilities throughout the galaxy. Inanna, code name, Ianna 1515, infiltrated the empire and took on the became an imperial officer. She excelled through the ranks at one of their academies and became close friend of one the Star Destroyers coming to Jakku, Ciena Ree. Before the arrival of Ciena's Star Destroyer, Inanna, working closely with Ciena, received permission to head over to the weapons platform on Jakku. Ianna arrived the night before and reached the facility. She gave us the location of the weapons platform, signaling us to attack that night. My troops arrived a week before, preparing for this moment even with the help of a few locals who we recruited._

 _When the signal came, we finally found the weapons platform and launched a surprise attack, attacking it from all sides. We throw everything got at them, rockets, lasers, grenades, and even our very own Mandalorian Para-gliders descended upon enemy positions that were protecting the weapons platform. I tell you though it was a tough fight. In addition to regular stormtroopers, there were Sith Inquisitors and Dark Troopers who confronted us. We thought much of the Inquisitors and Dark troopers were gone by this time, but knowing how secretive the Empire was, there were always more left. We then fought them in close quarter combat, pitting lightsaber against lightsaber, blade against blade, and hidden weapon against hidden weapon._

 _Fortunately, we had sniper from afar taking out as many enemy combatants as possible as we battle columns and columns of enemy forces. My men and I were able to infiltrate inside the weapons platform and disabled it. But, it was at a heavy cost. You see we did not disable it in time when the first Mon Calamari capital ships came in. The platform fired a missile where…my son took his own life by ramming his ship with it. Thus, saving everyone's lives that day. If it wasn't for my son, your Battle on Jakku would've been lost._

 _After we destroyed the controls, disabling the weapons platform, my men were struck down by a Grand Inquisitor. With my long-saber in one hand and a light shield on my wrist, the inquisitor and I dueled. I immediately took the fight outside. The sun was rising. I used my para-glider to fly up in the air to get away from the inquisitors sight. Risking getting shot at, I immediately spotted in my sights and flew down like a killing angel descending from heaven. With the Inquisitor in my sights and I let out a Force Flash, blinding him. I flew down using my body weight to do a drop-dead kick at the inquisitor. The inquisitor was pushed back, but maintained his position. I knew that Grand Inquisitors don't play nice, so I have to play dirty._

 _I allowed the Grand Inquisitor attack first by having him lunge at me. I dodged his attack and threw flash and electric grenades. Of course, the Inquisitor force parry of them to do side, but I designed these grenades to explode on my command. Using the force, I ordered the grenades to explode at once, blinding and stunning the Grand Inquisitor. He recovered eventually as I lunge at him with my long saber. He prepared to block with his rotating lightsaber, but I stopped midway and with great precision I thrust my long-saber in between the handles of his rotating lightsaber. I threw another force Blindness at him causing to go back a little allowing me I sliced his handle apart. Then, I ran forward to the side of the Grand Inquisitor and sliced his arms off. I, then, spun around his back and stabbed him._

 _He fell to his knees, accusing me, "You Cheat!"_

 _Then, I said, "In war, no rules" as I made one cut across his neck, severing his head from his body. I walked over to pick up his head and went on top of the tallest piece of the platform and yelled, "Jettii Mandoa." Jedi Mandalorian, repetitively, announcing our victory of over the Dark side that day._

 _We took no prisoners that day since they were willing to die anyways. Right after the battle, I searched for Ianna and the only thing left of her was her a red, black scarf. She was captured I presume and for the next few months Ianna's husband, Jacob Kryze, and I went out to search for her. Jacob was able to find a lead and rescued Ianna at an imperial compound. They were supposed to come back, but I received no word from them. Later, I was able to locate the facility myself and only found Jacob's deceased body. It was then I presume for the worse: Ianna, daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi was dead. My Mandalorian Knights and I grieved for our loss and we the Empire fallen, many us split ways and take their life elsewhere. But, I remained within the Order and continued to monitor any activities of the dark side and hope that maybe, just maybe, Ianna was still out there._

 _And now, we're here…Ianna, the great carer of the Knights of Mandalore and her daughter, Rey, are now serving the enemy…our enemy…The First Order and their Knights of Ren."_

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Caterous. For everything I mean. Losing a son and now your friend must have been hard on you and everyone," Luke said.

"It is and it's a painful reminder for those who fight for the cause. There have been many martyrs and many deaths within our ranks. We all did it to ensure the light's victory over the darkness. And that is why I think it's time we no longer fight in the shadows of secrecy against the dark. We now fight amongst those of the Light, so we can end this darkness forever and finally bring balance and peace to the galaxy," Caterous said, looking down at himself a bit before giving out a big sigh.

Ben Solo, empathetic and emotional stood up and walked over to Caterous to say, "And now, as allies, let's fight together to end this war and bring back those we love. Your friend Ianna and mine, Rey… _Kenobi._ "

Leia, stood next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder expressing that she's proud of her son who is now returned as a man of responsibility to finish this fight and watch over those who are family to him.

Then, communications came in.

"Command center to General Organa."

"What is it?"

"Something is going on, the tracking device on Rey has suddenly switched course. They're going to different star system."

"Where?"

"Heinlein system."

"Oh no," Kal Dronus aid.

"What's going on?" Poe asked.

Caterous answered, "They must've known one of our secret bases. We must go now! Kal ordered our forces to head over here, now!"

Leia interjected, "Caterous, we're going with you too. Poe, get one of our best pilots on the double. Finn, take two squads on board our latest transport-gunships and head over there. Luke, you're coming with me. Ben, you stick with Caterous Endo."

"Yes, ma'am," complied Ben Solo.

Over the skies of Heinlein Prime, a rain of hell has brought death to many on the planet as scores of Knights Mandalore take on the combined forces of the Knights of Ren and Captain Phasma's contingent of stormtroopers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A mother does what she thinks is best for her daughter even if it includes lying. Twisted Lady Ren has become esp. when she used lies to convince her daughter to kill a soldier who has family back at home. Now, you know the beginnings of Rey's mother's fall to the dark side and there's much more to be revealed later. The next chapter will be a long battle at one of the Mandalorian Knights' secret bases. So, stick around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** This is going to be bit of a long chapter since it is very action based with a lot fighting and death going on. It is advised, but not have to be followed that you are more than welcome to listen any Star Wars sound track when reading the battle scenes in this chapter, such as "Clash of Destiny" from Star Wars: The Old Republic or "Battle of the Heroes" from Revenge of the Sith. **Trigger Warning:** Mentions and descriptions of violence and gore are present.

* * *

 _Several hours earlier on planet Heinlein Prime…_

Two Knights of Mandalore, doing night patrol, were just walking several feet away from the back gate of the Mandalorian base.

"Halt who goes there?" asked the Knight of Mandalore pointing his gun at an incoming stranger.

"It is I, don't you remember me?" said the red-and-black robed woman.

She took down her hood and took off her Mandalorian Knight helmet.

"Ianna 1515? I don't believe this. You're alive?" asked the other Mandalore Knight.

"It is indeed my friends. It's been far too long. I have much to tell to your Garrison Commander. Please haste…I have much to tell about the First Order and the whereabouts of their secret facility."

"Yes, my lady. We'll bring you in at once," said the astounded Mandalorian Knight.

"We should tell the others about this. This brings great news to us," said the other Knight of Mandalore.

"Not yet, my dear friends. My safety and the delivery of this knowledge must come first. We don't want any nearby spies to know of my presence," said Lady Ren.

"Of course, Lady Ianna."

 _At the Garrison Command Center…_

"Commander Sael, Commander Sael!" said the Knight of Mandalore.

"What's the meaning of this, Tanis? How come you are not at your post?" asked Commander Sael sitting his chair in front of a computer terminal.

"Don't worry, Commander I got someone to cover me. But, look," Tanis replied giving the floor for Ianna 1515 to come forward.

Ianna 1515 walked forward and revealed her face.

"Ianna 1515. I don't believe this. Is it really you?" asked Commander Sael.

"It is indeed, my dear friend, Sael 1878."

"You even remember my code name."

"That is correct, my friend. But, please there is much to tell you along with the others. Our brother, Habaiel Tayo has been captured. I know where they are taking him along with a secret First Order facility capable of amassing ships."

"Yes, at once my lady," Commander Sael said.

After gathering every personnel in the command center, Lady Ren who was disguising herself in own former persona the whole time, explained what had happened with Habaiel Tayo and how he risked his life for escape.

"This is terrible news, Lady Ianna. Do you know where they are taking them?" asked a Female Knight Mandalore.

"There will be taking them to this star system where the First Order are building their latest super weapon, the Foundry," said Lady Ren, using a handheld holoprojector to show the map of a galaxy and zoomed in on the Foundry's location.

"We must inform the others, including Caterous Endo at once," said Commander Sael.

"Certainly, but first, I have a gift for all of you," said Lady Ren, handing each Knight of Mandalore a cup with of this tonic, "For good luck."

"Hmm, this is…quite tasty. Not like the previous tonics you used…" Commander Sael began to cough and cough incessantly he did as blood came out of his mouth.

"By the force, what's wrong with him? What have you…" Tanis began to cough as well as everyone does the same thing.

All the Knights of Mandalore inside the commander began to convulse in agony as blood saliva, excreted from their mouths. Lady Ren looked at each one with spite in her eyes.

"Ianna, what have you done?" asked a Knight of Mandalore.

"That name is nothing for I am Lady Ren," Lady Ren Force Choked the dying Mandalorian Knight in the air and threw him to a nearby wall. The Knight hit the wall head first, snapping his neck into two.

Lady Ren laughed and said out loud, "The light is blinding and full of lies, but the darkness shall cleanse it away." Lady Ren then walked over to the intercom and radioed Captain Phasma. Lady Ren flipped a few switches to lower the shields and disable the planetary defenses.

"Phasma, this is Lady Ren."

"I read you, my lady," Phasma responded.

"I have lowered the shields and disabled their automated defenses. You may commence the attack now."

"Yes, my lady," Captain Phasma turned off the radio terminal and ordered the trooper cruiser's helmsman to commence strategic orbital bombardment.

A rain of missiles and super lasers obliterated the fortress walls and guard towers. Transport ships of stormtroopers and Ren Knights reached the surface and began their assault at the Knights of Mandalore base. Lady Ren knowing her away across the facility went inside an armory to place a trap.

Other Knights of Mandalore rushed into the same armory to pick their weapons. One of the Knights of Mandalore picked up his assault rifle only to reveal a bomb placed on the weapon rack. The bomb exploded destroying everyone inside. Explosions rock back and forth as the surviving Knights of Mandalore grabbed every available weapon to fight back the invading forces.

Within the Mandalorian base, there was an underground facility, housing the Basilisks: tall mobile armored tanks, used during the Great Battle of Malachor. Several Knights of Mandalorian ran inside to commandeer the basilisks as a way to aid their brothers and sisters in battle. But, before any of them get on board, the lights went off and a red lightsaber boomerang across them. It beheaded few of them, while making others without arms and others without legs. The lightsaber, then, boomerang back to its owner as the lights came back on. Instead of coming to the palm of her hand, it floated few feet away from Lady Ren's right shoulder.

One of the Knights of Mandalore, with one arm gone, was shocked to his horror at the sight of the attacker. _It can't bem_ the Knight of Mandalore thought, _Ianna 1515…she's with the First Order and the Knights of Ren_. He got up, pulled his out his smoke grenade, and threw it on the ground. Gas grenade exploded, using the gas as cover for him and few others to evacuate their wounded brethren off to safety. But, this was a big mistake.

Lady Ren knows this tactic all too well. She threw a flammable cocktail, turning the gas into one giant flame. The gas-turned flame blazed across the armor and clothing of the injured Knights, burning them where they were. Screams of agony roared in the air. Once the fire subsided, Lady Ren went to each one and used her levitated lightsaber to finish each one off.

Lady Ren went inside each basilisk and activated a self-destruct sequence. She left the facility with such grace that nothing matters to her anymore. The underground exploded, creating a mushroom cloud of dirt and metallic material in the air. A gust of wind and smoke and blew the bottom part of her long coat as Lady Ren casually walked away, unfazed.

On the ground surface, several Knights of Mandalore with their handheld heavy machine guns fired volleys of not lasers, but sharp projectiles right at an advancing column of stormtroopers charging through big hole in the wall. The projectiles ripped through their armor, as scores of blood and bone came out and fell into the floor below. The stormtroopers yelled in agony as the survivors were ordered to pull back, pull back.

Then, Ren Knight Snipers who infiltrated into the base pulled out their sniper rifles and fired headshots at the machine-gunning Knights of Mandalore. Their rounds pierced the Mandalorian helmet and exploded, leaving behind a headless armored knight, falling to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Okay, my brothers and sisters…make sure your para-gliders are ready," said Caterous Endo briefing his troops for the upcoming mission to liberate and save as much of their people as possible.

Caterous used his holopad to illustrate where they're launching their attack, "Once we are just above the fortress, we'll glide across the air and land ourselves right into the middle of the base here."

Caterous continued, "We'll use everything on our disposal to eliminate the First Order threat: grenades, guns, vibroblades, vibrospears, and lightsabers. It's likely that platoons of Ren Knights are in the area. So, remember the last time we had with them on Malcord V: Quick and brutal killing. The Knights of Ren do not play around and neither do we. Poe Dameron will lead his squad of A-Wings and X-wings along with our Mandalorian Death-hunters to distract the Force Order ships, orbiting around the planet. Thus, allowing us to safely reach the surface. Any questions?"

Everyone stood quiet.

"Okay, then get ready to drop," Caterous Endo said.

Ben Solo, sat where he was, watching the rest of the Knights of Mandalorian inspecting every piece of their arsenal. He's amazed at the level of readiness of the Knights of Mandalore. He continued to examine and inspect his own constructed lightsaber. It's an exact replica of his grandfather's lightsaber that he built for himself just so the original will remain safe back at the resistance base. The thoughts of Rey went over his mind as anxiety slowly came up inside him. As a former Master of the Knights of Ren, he must think of every possible scenario to prepare for. However, thinking about was painful. The only scenario he wished to see, resulted in convincing Rey, now Reina Ren to come back to him.

Then a sudden thought of seeing his blue lightsaber penetrating Reina's chest made him shrieked in fear. He slapped to the side of his face as a way to snap himself out of it. Ben told himself to not delve into the fear. _The Force is strong in me. I shall not fear. Fear is the path to suffering. I must not fear._

He took three deep breathes before seeing the Caterous Endo in front of him. Ben wondered what he'll say next.

"I see you're still having trouble," Caterous observed.

"How do you know?" Ben asked.

"I see it in the way you compose yourself, your stature, your breathing, and even how you clenched your hands closely to that lightsaber of yours."

Ben did not say a word. He just wanted to let it be as is. He did not care what everyone is thinking him or going to say about his predicament. He just wanted to get it over with even if it pushes him on the verge of insanity.

"Hey, it's all right. Anxiety before any battle is normal. You just think about what you are going to do and all contingencies in case something gets wrong."

"That's the thing, Caterous! I can't stop thinking about having to kill Rey or even her mother if that is the only outcome…It's just…I…I can't afford to lose her. She's everything to me."

"Ben, I know. It's how I felt even before I lost my wife and my two sons in various missions against the Empire. But, now, the only thing you can do is to do the best regardless of the outcome. No one is going to blame you for everything. Look, you have your mother, your uncle, your old friend Poe with you. You even got us. No matter what happens we'll be there for you. Don't worry. We Knights of Mandalore are tough warriors. We have your back for the light is our ally. We will give the First Order and Knights of Ren a run for their credits."

"That's easy said than done, Caterous. I already have too much blood on my hands, my uncle included. I try to believe there is still good in Rey. But, with the fact that her Mother is the both a Knight of Mandalore and a Knight of Ren makes her a powerful person. Thus, making Rey very close to the dark side. I have a bad feeling there's hardly any good in Rey. She brought me back from the dark side, but how I can do it for her if that's where she's born."

"There is always dark and light in each of us Ben. What matters the most is how we use it to elevate our development with the Force. Light and darkness cannot live without each other. If she was your light, and you were her darkness, then use the power of dark and light to get Rey back to you. To bring someone back from the dark side, there's got to be that one thing. That one thing that you two have together to make her remember that her place is those who truly loves her not those who will use her for those like Snoke."

Ben thought about his words and began to remember something Poe said about a Force Bond.

"I remember talking with Poe about some sort of force bond I had with Rey. A Bond that might bring her back. I know whoever Rey is now with the Knights of Ren. Her new identity has shut off that connection with me. I know it's gone forever. But, what if..."

Then, a bright thought went into his mind. _There could be a way_.

Caterous sense the uplifting in Ben's hearts and see the warmth of hope in his eyes. "Ben, before heading off to battle, I want you to have this."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"You're very own Mandalorian Knight battle-armor with the combined insignia of the Old Jedi Order and the Warriors Mandalorians. Here put it on."

Ben quickly removed the excess Jedi robes on him and put on the shining grey armor of a Mandalorian Knight. During their trip Heinlein Prime, Ben had read many holo-books on the history of the Knights of Mandalore that was provided to him from Caterous. Ben was fascinated that in sometime in the ancient past Jedi and Mandalorians had several occasions were allies in the fight against the dark side. They're like family together. There was no need for animosities. They both have a code of conduct to preserve life at any costs and learn to let go and appreciate the loss of their love ones when death came upon them.

"This armor is amazing, who crafted this? Was it you?" Ben Solo asked.

"No, Ben. Quite actually, this armor is thousands of years old. Well preserved and passed down over the centuries. It was made by an ancient Mandalorian Warrior, name Canderous Ordo. He made it as a gift for his long old friend, who disappeared to the Unknown regions. Many legends told that after he ordered Canderous Erdo to create his army, he returned to the Dark Side. Some say he died during an assault to overthrow the emperor of an ancient Sith Empire. Canderous mentioned in his journal that this man was once a former Jedi and Sith. He was able to use both light and darkness to his will. Like you Ben, during your days as Jedi and Knight of Ren. And now you're one of us…a Knight of Mandalore. Now, nobody knew the real name of this man, but there was one name that many of us revered him as," Caterous explained.

"Who was he?" Ben asked

"Revan."

 _Revan…_ Kylo thought. He remembered studying about a Darth Revan. Yes, a Darth Revan or Revan after his redemption. During his early years under Snoke's tutelage, he examined a Sith holocron and decipher its meanings about the teachings of a Prodigal Knight, calling himself Darth Revan.

 _Many years ago…_

" _Good, Kylo Ren. What have you learned from that holocron?" Snoke asked._

" _Many things, Master. It's just this man who was able to bend dark and light to his will. I really like the aesthetics of his attire. It inspires fear and terror to the minds of his enemies," a young Kylo said._

" _Very well, my student. I want to craft you into the image of that…Darth Revan. For we the Knights of Ren must follow his example to bring order to the galaxy," Snoke replied._

Ben thought himself back to the present and look at his ally and friend, Caterous Endo. "I studied much about him. In fact, I modeled myself after much of what was Revan."

"That I see, Ben Solo. Some religious sects who worship the Force would say that you could very well be the reincarnation of Revan, himself. Whether that is true or not, that's not me to discuss. But, I know one thing…there is absolution with the dark, nor with the light. Only the line in between…for in the very end, there is always Grey, which is something we Knights of Mandalore try to achieve, but we have to stay very close to light in order to avoid falling to the dark side."

 _Meanwhile…before the strike on Heinlein Prime…_

On board a specialized Ren Knight shuttle. Asula "Jeina" Ren, Smud Ren, Kovu Ren, Kozu Ren, Niles, Malliek, and Reina Ren prepped up for their assault. Smud fashioned his vibrogauntlets, designed to grab hold the plasmatic blade of a lightsaber, while the others inspect their arsenal for battle. They also brought out their ID tags and wore them around their neck.

"What are these for?" Reina asked.

"ID tags. All Knights of Ren used them to identify our fallen brothers and sisters," Smud said.

"Each ID tag has our call sign," Asula explained and continued, "I am the called the Rogue. Smud is the Heavy. Niles is the Monk, Kovu is the Armory, Kozu is the Sniper, and Malliek is called the Guard."

"What am I then? Do I have a call sign?" Reina asked.

"Yes, you do. I made this for you," Asula looked through her vest pocket and pulled out Reina's ID tag and place it around her neck, "You are the Kira."

 _Kira, then,_ Reina thought, _An honorable title for the likes of me, a servant of the Dark Side, just like my mother before me_.

Then, over the intercom, the pilot informed the Seven that they're approaching their target location. "Seven, prepare for drop off," the pilot said.

"Okay, everyone, you know the drill. We're going behind enemy lines to infiltrate the base. Once inside we'll assist our brothers and sisters of Ren in battle. I'll lead the way. Reina you'll be my second in command since this is your first battle as a Knight of Ren," Asula said.

"Sure," Reina replied.

"Afterwards, we'll rendezvous with Lady Ren as she's the key for total annihilation of this secret base," Asula continued.

The rest of the Seven, including Reina nod their heads in confirming their understanding of the mission. The shuttle landed, the back door opened and Asula ran out first, followed by a single line of Reina, Smud, Malliek, Kovu, Kozu, and Niles.

Reina, examined her red body army, designed in the image of the former imperial knights of the Galactic Empire. _My mother made this very well. It's battle ready and it does not impede my movements in battle._

Asula scanned ahead with her binoculars and witnessed the carnage that their assault has brought upon the Knights of Mandalore. Black smoke was reaching the night sky as sounds of explosions rocked with laser fire going everywhere. Screams and roars of stormtroopers, other Knights of Ren and the Knights of Mandalore were heard.

Jeina spotted a gutter that leads to the sewers beneath the base. "Everyone, follow me," Asula ordered.

Each one while under the cover of darkness made its way into the circular opening, leading to the sewers. Each one with their own weapons drawn, paid close attention to their surroundings. So, far so good, as they confirmed that the automated defense systems were deactivated before the assault began. The Seven ran passed many corridors and tunnels in the sewers. Using nothing, but the force, Jeina guided the rest of the Seven to find an entrance into the base.

But, then, several Knights of Mandalore appeared from the shadows and tossed grenades and throwing knifes at them. Reina froze these in place and threw them right back. The Knights of Mandalore went back into shadows to take cover from the explosions. Then, each one sprang back and drew out their lightsabers and vibroblades. The Seven and these Knights of Mandalore collided in close combat. Kozu (the Sniper) and Kovu (the Armory) fired their guns at these Mandalorian Knights. Their rounds hit their armor, but the Mandalorian Knights kept on coming. Some of the Mandalorian Knights used the force to increase their speed and to come up and attack the Seven.

Asula Ren (the Rogue), Reina Ren (the Kira), Smud Ren (the Heavy), and Malliek (the Guard) were the first to parry and deflect the Mandalorian Knights' attack. Asula, dual wielding two vibroblades, used gymnastic techniques to jump on top of a Mandalorian. She wrapped her legs around the Mandalorian's neck and spun him around to the ground. Once the Mandalorian went down onto the floor, Asula Ren went on top of the downed Mandalorian rammed her vibroblade into his neck. She twisted the blade to kill the Mandalorian and pulled it out. Then, Asula ran into a lightsaber-wielding Mandalorian where she dodged an incoming swing and thrust one of her vibroblades into the Mandalorian's arm. The Mandalorian felt the pain, causing his lightsaber to drop. Asula went by spinning behind the Mandaloran's back and stabbing her blade into Mandalorian's back, killing him.

Smud Ren (the Heavy), using his heavy broad sword, pressed a button on his handle to heat up his blade. Smud's weapon is not like any ordinary sword before. It's a heat blade that once it turned hot red, it can cut through most of the hardest metals. It can even withstand against the hot temperatures of a lightsaber. Smud swung his large blade around at two Mandalorian Knights. The Knights dodged Smud's attack before landing their blades with Smud's. Instead of being blocked by the Mandalorians' vibroblades, Smud's hot blade went right through them and beheaded the Mandalorians in front of him.

More Knights of Mandalore jumped from a top ledge to attack them. The Guard, Malliek Ren, rushed in with his electro-combat staff and quickly disarmed the combatants before smashing the end of his staff into the visors of a Mandalorian Knight. It blinded the Mandalorian as Malliek finished him with a big swing into the helmet, cracking the skull inside.

Reina Ren, along with Niles who caught up with her, used their Force Lighting at the last set of Mandalorian Knights coming at them. The Mandalorians activated their laser shields to absorb the lighting. What they don't realized is that the lighting was a distraction strategy for Kovu to force push Kozu the Sniper into the air, allowing him to rain down his modified armor piercing rounds. The rounds punctured the armor of the Mandalorian Knights and into their flesh and bone. The Mandalorian Knights fell where they stood as blood oozes from their wounds.

Asula continuing to use the Force found an entrance into the base. She opened it and a stormtrooper was blown into them from a nearby explosion. The Seven avoided the falling stormtrooper just before Reina Ren caught him. The stormtrooper was barely alive.

Reina looked at the stormtrooper's designation number. It was FN-2289. Reina then had a flashback of her time as Rey, having fun with Finn, who used to be called FN-2187. Reina snapped out of it and asked the Stormtrooper, "What happened?" "What's going on?"

The Stormtrooper was not able to speak through his helmet since it was badly damaged. Reina took off the helmet and asked her one more time.

"FN-2289, listen to me. What happened here?"

FN-2289, pointed his finger out to the doorway and said, "Wings! Wings! Wings!"

FN-2289 collapsed into Reina's arms, succumbing to his wounds as Reina and the rest of the Seven looked out and saw a flock of armored, humanoid wing beings flying down. They dropped explosives while others were already on the ground slaughtering stormtroopers and other Knights of Ren left and right.

 _Few hours earlier…_

"You know the drill, Ben Solo?" asked Caterous Endo.

"I do. You and your Knights will swoop in and engage the enemy while I'm dropped off at a nearby guard tower to provide cover fire with this slug-rifle," Ben replied.

"Good. You really are a military commander. Once you are done firing your rounds, get down from the guard tower and help us engage the enemy."

"I will, Caterous."

"I'll see you on the ground, Ben," Caterous said as he turned his attention to his battalion of eighty-one Knights of Mandalorian, equipped with angelic wing-like para-gliders, "Okay, my fellow brothers and sisters! Prepare to jump!"

The Mandalorian shuttle reached an altitude of a thousand feet. The hatched opened and Caterous made the call.

"Jetii Mando'a!' Caterous cried as everyone screamed 'Jetii Mando'a' as well before batches of them at a time jumped.

Their para-gliders deployed, giving each Mandalorian Knight the appearance of angels, striking fear and torment in the heart of their enemies.

On the ground surface below, bird-like screams were heard as the Stormtroopers looked above and stood in fear of an incoming aerial assault. Several stormtroopers pointed their laser rifles in the sky and began firing. The Mandalorian Knights dodged the incoming barrage as several of the them dropped improvised explosives, blowing up stormtroopers as they stood. Meanwhile others already flew down to the ground service and began to attacking nearby Knights of Ren and stormtroopers. One Mandalorian Knight, after landing, threw two throwing knifes penetrating into the helmet and skull of a stormtrooper while another with his vibrospears and stabbed to the belly of a Ren Knight.

Ben Solo got dropped off at a nearby guard tower and went inside. He broke a hole into a window and placed the barrel of his slug-rifle inside the hole. Ben positioned himself and began firing metallic projectiles at stormtroopers and Ren Knights at a distance. Firing metallic projectiles allowed Ben the advantage of concealing his position for it's hard to detect the origin of an incoming projectile compared that of a big laser bolt. The only downside was that slug-rifles have limited ammo, so Ben must make every shot count. Ben did however bring over some ammo cartridges just enough before he can head down with the rest of Mandalorian Knights in fighting the enemy.

Ben kept firing his gun as he witnessed the veracity and the brutality of how the Mandalorians fight their enemies to the death. He saw one Mandalorian Knight swoop down to pick up a stormtrooper and toss him hundred feet in the air before plunging to his death. Then, he saw a Mandalorian Knight on the ground aggressively dodging several Ren Knights' attacks before throwing his a spear and entering through the helmets of five Knights of Ren.

Ben saw some flametroopers shooting flame cannons at Caterous. However, Caterous, a Force User himself, threw a kinetic force blast, pushing the flame and the flame-trooper back to a group of other stormtroopers. When the flametrooper landed, his tank exploded, incinerating nearby stormtroopers. Ben saw more flametroopers coming and fired two rounds at the flametrooper's flame tank and exploded.

Meanwhile in outer space, Poe Dameron inside his A-Wing fought off the small TIE Fighter escort that were accompanying the Ren Knight Trooper Cruiser. His squad of X-wings along with the Mandalorian Death-hunters engaged the Ren Knight Troop Cruiser itself. Being the best pilot in the resistance, Poe Dameron increased the speed on his A-Wing and flew fast to outmaneuver not one, not two, but five Tie Fighters and blasting each one away in one clean swoop and causing another TIE Fighter to accidentally fire at his own wingman.

Captain Phasma onboard the Ren Knight Troop Cruiser realized that the cruiser can't stand much longer as the combination of X-Wing and Mandalorian Death-hunters began to pound away at its shields and gun turrets. Captain Phasma had to make a quick decision. She can either leave the system to re-group with more reinforcements, but at the risk of leaving behind Lady Ren and her ground forces. Or, stay and die fighting.

Captain Phasma radioed in Lady Ren, "My lady, this is Captain Phasma."

"What is it, Captain?" asked Lady Ren.

"Our entire fighter escort is gone, our laser turrets are damaged, and our shields are failing. I need to leave you, so I can regroup with additional reinforcements. But, it'll take more than an hour since the nearest supply depot is two parsecs away."

"Please do, Captain Phasma. You did all you could. My Knights of Ren and I can manage it from here."

"Yes, my lady. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Lady Ren turned off her communicator and said to herself, "This will be interesting."

Then, she felt something in the Force. _That feeling…yes, he's here along with those that I…despised_.

Inside the Ren Knight Troop Cruiser, Captain Phasma ordered to jump into hyperspace. The cruiser jumped as Poe Dameron shouted over the intercom that they've won. Now, the only thing that's left is to patrol around the area for any incoming reinforcements while the Resistance and Mandalore Knights were on fighting on the planet's surface below.

 _At Reina's Location…_

"By the Force, they're slaughtering our fellow knights. We must give them a merciless killing," Smud cried.

"I know...Everyone follow me!" Asula cried, but was immediately stopped by Reina Ren.

"No, wait. I have a plan," Reina said.

"What's your plan then, Kira?" Asula asked, staring at Reina's red and black helmet.

"I think it'll be better if we split up," Reina suggested.

"Split up, why? Do you think that's unwise? We are an elite a force. We are strong when we're together," said Malliek Ren, the Guard.

"I know. That's why I think it's best to draw out these Mandalorians from different points here, here and here. It's a divide-and-conquer strategy. Monk, Armory, and Sniper will help the main bulk of our fellow knights by attacking from the North, while Heavy, Rogue, Guard and…"

Then, Rey sensed something. Rey looked ahead at a guard tower. _It's him. He's here_.

"Kira, what's wrong?" asked Niles Ren, the Monk.

"Nothing…again, Monk, Armory, Sniper will fight from the north while Heavy and Guard will fight from the south, while Rogue and I will fight from the east."

"Do you go by this, Rogue?" Malliek asked.

Asula the Rogue thought for a moment. She did sense something odd when Kira paused in her statement, but she trusted Kira's instincts.

"I do. Let's go for it," Rogue answered as the rest of the Seven nodded and immediately split up to their assigned areas.

At the north end of the Mandalorian Knights base, the Armory, the Sniper, and the Monk, went to their position undetected. Piles of bodies of Mandalorian Knights, Ren Knights, and stormtroopers lay across the floor.

The Armory with his small gun in one hand and a vibrobaton in the other watched three Knights of Mandalore behind a wall shooting their laser rifles at their fellow Ren Knight brothers and sisters. He attached a small handheld grenade to his gun and fired the grenade at the Mandalorian Knights. The grenade exploded, killing them, allowing the Armory and the rest of his team to head over.

When Armory stepped out into the open, few metallic slugs went across his face.

"Ahh, we're getting shot at!" Kovu, the Armory, exclaimed as the Sniper, Monk, and he immediately run to the building where the three Knights of Mandalorian once stood, "Where did those shots come from, Sniper?"

Kozu Ren, the Sniper, used his force sensory perception to pinpoint the origin of the shot. He looked out and saw muzzle flash coming from a guard tower.

"I found it," Kozu the Sniper said.

The Sniper took up his sniper rifle, looked through his scope and saw a familiar face, _Kylo Ren?! He's alive!_

"Armory, give me your dagger-bombs. I think I saw Kylo Ren." Sniper requested.

"Kylo Ren, I thought he was dead," Kovu replied.

"No, he's not…now give me that dagger-bomb."

The Armory passed over a dagger-bomb, which is an ordinary dagger, but with explosives placed inside the handle. Sniper placed the handle part of dagger-bomb into the barrel of his laser sniper rifle. He switched his sniper rifle to grenade launcher mode, so the dagger-bomb won't explode inside the rifle upon firing. Instead of looking out of their hiding place to fire, Kozu Ren the Sniper looked around and saw a nearby stack of stairs several feet to his left, leading to a two-story building.

Meanwhile, explosions lit up the night sky as lasers rifle went everywhere. Caterous Endo's Knights of Mandalore cut through the Stormtroopers and Ren Knights like an angry hot knife through butter, showing no mercy to their enemies. Enemies' limbs were broken, necks snapped, and the cries of pain echoed the night air as Caterous' Mandalorian Knights kept fighting like a pack of wolves on their prey.

Ben Solo provided cover fire from his position in the guard tower. Ben Solo kept firing at every stormtrooper and Knight of Ren in his view. Ben Solo, empty his clip before reloading another one. Before he could reload, something stabbed into the window. Ben recognized at first glance what it was and ran to the stairs below.

The dagger bomb exploded, creating a shockwave that forced Ben out into the open. Ben looked up saw some familiar faces walking towards him. _Kozu, Kovu, Niles_ ,Ben thought.

"Well, well, isn't our Kylo Ren…our old Master of the Knights of Ren," Kozu said, pointing his Sniper rifle right at him.

Kovu Ren the Armory grabbed hold of a handheld grenade, waiting to throw at Ben Solo while Niles Ren the Monk took off his cape and waited to hail bolts of energy at Ben.

Ben Solo stood and activated his blue lightsaber. Ben Solo, in his fighting stance, looked at each of the Knights, strategizing what to do. Then, he had an idea.

"Well, we meet again my fellow brothers. Kozu, Kovu, Niles, as your former Master of Ren, what makes you think you can defeat me?" Ben asked.

Ben then kicked up some sand up in the air and used the Force to a large dust devil. The dust devil hurled across at Niles, Kovu, and Kozu, blinding the visors on their helmets. Ben used the force speed to ran away from them as fast as he can before hiding behind a small cargo container. Niles, Kovu and Kozu wiped off the sand of their visors and ran to find Ben.

Niles, Kovu, and Kozu walked by in area filled with different cargo containers. Ben using the power of force lifted up five behind the three Ren Knights and threw right at them. Niles, Kovu, and Kozu were surprised, but not off guard as Niles fired his bursts of powerful force lighting and disintegrated the containers. Ben came out from his hiding place and charged his lightsaber right at them.

Kozu Ren fired his sniper rifle at Ben Solo, but each round deflected by Ben Solo. Kovu tossed his grenade at Ben Solo, but Ben deflected it with the force and had it thrown to the side of a wall and exploded. Ben made a big force push, creating a large kinetic shockwave that blasted Niles away to the wall behind him.

Ben Solo came right at Kozu the Sniper and swung his lightsaber before landing a stab at Kozu's leg. Kozu, using his lightsaber-resistant rifle blocked the Ben Solo's stab and used the butt end of the rifle to head butt Ben. Ben fell several feet back away.

"What's wrong…oh…Kylo Ren, the Force got you down. I thought you were strong in the Force, but I guess I'll be the one finish you off. How ironic isn't it? A gun finally defeats the saber," Kozu said.

Ben laid there aching in his pain as Kozu Ren the Sniper walked towards and directed his rifle at the head of his former commander, Kylo Ren. But, this was all part of Ben's plan. His reckless attack and sustaining a head wound was part of a strategy to deceive his fellow Ren Knight. Hidden inside his sleeve was an extendable Mandalorian vibrospear, found inside the small cargo container he was hiding behind. Ben with haste parried away Kozu's sniper rifle away with his left hand and used his right hand to press a button to extend the vibrospear into Kozu's flesh. Ben Solo knew the weaknesses of his Ren Knights' armor and penetrated the spear into Kozu's weak spot.

Kozu the Sniper screamed in pain as Ben Solo ignited his blue lightsaber and chopped off Kozu's head. Ben Solo channeled the dark side energy inside himself and in a control manner, proceeded to attack Kovu the Armory. Kovu Ren quickly threw every grenade at Ben, but Ben froze them in mid-air and threw them right back at Kovu's feet. The grenades exploded, shredding Kovu's leg apart. Kovu fell on his back, aching in immense pain. Ben Solo used the Force to lift Kovu in the air. Instead of choking Kovu, Ben instead crushed Kovu's rib cage, causing massive internal bleeding. Then, Ben Solo tossed Kovu to a nearby wall, killing him upon impact.

Niles the Monk finally got up, witnessing the horror of his comrades death. He ran at Ben Solo and fired Force Lighting at him. Ben Solo used his blue lightsaber to absorb the Niles' lightning as he walked towards him. Ben Solo then channeled the dark energies of the lighting in his lightsaber and fired back a intense ball of energy at Niles. Niles tried to block it with the force, but it was too powerful. Niles was blown away again, hitting his back to another wall. Before he managed to get up, Ben's lightsaber already went inside his heart.

"You're strong Kylo Ren, but you will not be as strong as Reina!" Niles shouted just before Ben pulled out his lightsaber and sliced across his chest.

"No, I might not be strong, but never underestimate my knowledge of the Force," Ben said to himself as he looked at the lifeless body of Niles the Monk.

Meanwhile, outside the perimeter of the Mandalorian Knights' base, Resistance ground forces, led by General Organa and Luke Skywalker, waited for the go ahead to begin their assault. Caterous Endo who was fighting tirelessly activated a beacon for the Resistance. They saw the signal and General Organa finally gave the order to rush into the Mandalorian base. The Resistance ground forces ran and were able to make it inside and began securing vital positions.

Luke Skywalker with his green lightsaber ignited began to slay down stormtroopers with ease and even levitating one in one area and tossing him to another group of stormtroopers. Luke rejoined with Caterous Endo as they began to combat both stormtroopers and Knights of Ren. Caterous Endo asked Luke to help take off his damaged para-glider as other Mandalorian Knights provided cover against enemy fire. Luke took off Caterous' damaged glider allowing Caterous more range of movement in combating the enemy. Luke Skywalker saw some Ren Knights coming across a tower building. Luke then used the Force to collapse the building on top of them and cause it to explode.

As this was going on, Finn, with his lightsaber in one hand and blaster in another, led his squad of resistance fighters to capture another guard tower in order to get the higher ground in defeating the stormtroopers and Ren Knights below.

In a nearby building, Lady Ren watched through a porthole to observe the entire battlefield. Two Knights of Ren stood beside her, waiting for orders. Lady Ren finally found the Jedi and the Mandalorian Knight that she felt through the force. Lady Ren clenched her left fist in anger as she continued to stare at the elderly Jedi, slaying her fellow Knights of Ren.

Lady Rey ordered her two Ren Knights to follow her as she has a plan to dispatch her fellow opponents.

Luke and Caterous fought courageously as they cover each other's back in deflecting laser bolts and using various force abilities to defeat their opponents. Then, Caterous caught something in his eye. He recognized a familiar face. _It's her,_ Caterous thought.

"Luke, come with me. I think I found Rey's mother," Caterous said as he and Luke ran across the raging battlefield as they went inside another building where Lady Ren was located.

Luke and Caterous with their lightsabers in front of them walked cautiously inside the building, using the force to detect and avoid traps. Fortunately, no traps were found. Luke and Caterous made their way to Lady Ren's presence. They opened a door and entered into a large assembly hall used for speeches and festivities. The room was dark, but filled with the presence of the dark side emanating in the room. The lights turned on and stood in front of them was Lady Ren's with her back towards them.

Lady Ren turned around and greeted her fellow guests, "Hello, Garlic Knight. It's good to see you again. And you farmer boy what makes you come all the way here? This base is only for Mandalorian Knights not outsiders like you."

"This is how you greet your friends with insults?" asked Caterous Endo.

"I greet however I want esp. with you Luke Skywalker, my father's favorite son."

Luke rebutted, "I am not Obi-Wan's son. I am the son of Anakin Skywalker. You are the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the mother of Rey Kenobi."

"Anna Kenobi to be exact, a name I always wanted to give to my daughter had I been with the light side of the force. But, now since I am allied with Supreme Leader Snoke, Reina Ren should do."

"Then, what do you call yourself now, Ianna 1515?" asked Caterous.

"Well, Endo 529, you can call me as Lady Ren for I am Lady Ren of the Knights of Ren."

"Endo 529?" Luke asked, remembering seeing Ianna's code name back at the holo-extractor room.

"We, members of the Knights of Ren have a designated code name. A code name that that signifies who we are as unique individuals within the Knights of Ren. Unlike the stormtroopers of the Empire nor the First Order where they used serial numbers to reflect the expendability of stormtroopers. But, we, the Knights of Mandalore on the other hand we're not."

"You're wrong, Caterous! That's not how it went down for me! For I have been abandoned and not been treated seriously many times from our superiors within the Knights of Mandalore!"

"What are you talking about, Ianna?"

"The name is Lady Ren!" Lady Ren screamed as she channeled the dark side of the force to thrust Caterous' entire body down to the ground. The room shook as she did so.

Caterous got back up on his feet and said, "Fine Lady Ren. But, what are you talking about? How can the greatest carer and master infiltrator like you turn your back on us? I thought you were dead all those years ago esp. the day I found the body of your late husband, Jacob Kryze, at the imperial facility where you were captured. How could you do this? What would your parents, your friends, and even your husband think of you if they're here now?"

" _You know nothing_ …Caterous Endo. I provided care to those who lost their love ones as a way to cope with the loss of my mother, Sabé. I will never forget what happened to her and how she died," Lady Ren continued, "Even though I was taught by the greatest Jedi Master within our order to detach our emotions, but the problem is…I can never let my mother go. We were always on the run for so many years. I never forget her face, her care, her warmth until the day she was taken from me."

Tears went down Lady Ren's eyes, as she brushed them off and resorted to anger and hate towards the two men in front of her. She went on, "Yes, I was a prodigal follower of the light and master infiltrator. But, I only did so due to the lack of support to my requests. They treated me like I am something special like I know everything. Just because I am the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi, does not mean I'm always the best at everything. You were never there when I argued with my superiors on when to strike at various secret bases and where to divert our resources. However, because I was a Kenobi, I was expected to do all myself since it was something my father was always good at."

"I remembered, Ianna, but that's no excuse to join the dark side. We were taught from the get go to always resort to more unconventional tactics and better weaponry and gear to fight the Empire."

"But, I wanted more than that. The Empire was getting stronger day by day and our reliance on the Rebels to carry much of the work only weakened us. When I requested for more infiltration agents, my request was denied. When I requested for some new gear, my request was denied. It's all probably because certain members within the Knights of Ren felt it was all Obi-Wan's fault in letting Satine Kryze to die and allowing the birth of Darth Vader. Had my father saved Satine Kryze or even killed Anakin Skywalker I would be spared of this… _infinite sadness_."

"I never knew this was happening to you. But, you should've spoke up about it to me and your late husband. We could've done something for you."

"What difference does it make? My husband and you were only low ranking members of the Knights of Mandalore while I was some special fish that needed no help in saving the galaxy."

Luke heard this and began to realize that this is the same issue that he and Ben Solo had in raising a new Jedi Order. He recalled the accusations about how he and Ben the descendants of Anakin Skywalker brought ruin to everything, esp. in bring about the rise of the Empire. Luke even recalled the secret missions Ben Solo was involved that resulted in the death of many classmates and tutors in investigating the presence of the dark side. Now, Luke began to realize why Obi-Wan Kenobi never communicated much with him during his meditation. It's because of his abandoned daughter that he never knew and now serving the very thing he swore to destroy. Obi-Wan's ashamed that he failed two people in his life: his own daughter, Lady Ren, and now his granddaughter, Rey Kenobi.

"What happened to your mother then, Lady Ren?" Luke interjected changing the subject in hopes to find some way to console Lady Ren's pain and hopefully, find some way to redeem her.

"Good thing you asked, Luke Skywalker," said Lady Ren, raising her eyebrows at Luke, starring at him in spite.

"My mother, Sabé…an agent of the Rebel Alliance. The same rebel alliance founded by Leia's real mother, her foster father, Bail Organa, and others like Mon Mothma. My mother was on the run when she had me. She raised me and taught me everything that is there to know in the galaxy. When I was twelve years old, it was the day she died. We were running away from stormtroopers led by your father, Darth Vader. My mother went into an alley and ran into dead end. She found a small alcove, small enough only for me to enter. I went in and was given a data disk containing the locations of secret laboratories across various sectors in the galaxy. Then, once she was found, Darth Vader and his stormtroopers killed her. I remembered my mother trying to fight back with only a blaster in her hand. She fired one bolt that was deflected back to her. Other stormtroopers came by and fired more rounds, making sure she's really dead. Then, Darth Vader and his stormtroopers left. I got out of the alcove and saw that my mother was barely alive. With one small breath, she said to me… 'Stay strong, sweetheart. You know what to do. Get the data disk to the rebels. They'll need it.' Then, she was gone."

Lady Ren continued, "From then on, I struggled in the lower levels of Coruscant, trying to find my way to a secret rebel base that my mother knew. It was right then I was found by my late husband, Jacob Kryze, and the rest was history."

Luke Skywalker, shocked by this revelation, now understands Lady Ren's hatred towards him and to the Knights of Mandalore.

"Then is that why you joined the Knights of Mandalore? Just so you can continue your petty revenge against not only Darth Vader but also his descendants who happened to return Vader to the light? You're mad. And by joining the very groups you swore to destroy, you've become no better than Snoke himself," Caterous said in outrage of this revelation.

"Then, you know nothing!" Lady Ren screamed as a shockwave of her force power knocked Caterous and Luke back to the ground, "I am of the Order of the Knights of Ren. I've joined them so I can have something in return in garnering our victory in conquering the galaxy. For it was he…Supreme Leader Snoke who showed me a new path to the dark side of the force."

"You're wrong. There is no new path in using the Dark side. Do you think after conquering the galaxy, would Snoke allow you to be at his side? The dark side only knows absolute and there can be only one true wielder of the darkness. I have heard much about Snoke that he is much more of a man fighting for himself. Once he has gathered enough power from you and anyone else, Snoke will remove you from sight," Caterous cried.

"What makes you think he will, Caterous? I am his right hand after all and what he wants is what I want, esp. for my daughter's sake."

"Really, and what's that?"

Then, Lady Ren said calmly, "Something you'll never understand." With a snap of her two fingers, the entire room lit up in flames.

Two Knights of Ren appeared from the shadows and attacked Caterous and Luke Skywalker. Lady Ren took out her three red lightsabers from her coat and levitated them in midair. The floating lightsabers ignited and move in a circular motion around her.

The two Knights of Ren jumped from the ceiling and collided their lightsabers with Luke's and Caterous'. The two Knights of Ren were no match for the experienced Caterous Endo and Master Skywalker. Caterous sliced off the arm of a Knight of Ren and pushed him into the flames. Master Skywalker did the same, but went for the force choke instead, killing the Ren Knight in front of him.

Then, Lady Ren fired powerful lightning bolts from her hand, pushing Luke and Caterous out of the room. Lady Ren walked slowly as pieces of the ceiling fell behind her. Luke and Caterous decided to draw her out in getting the advantage in fighting her at a different location.

Luke and Caterous ran out of the building and into a hallway of another. Lady Ren walked into this other building and with her three levitating lightsabers parried with Luke and Caterous. Luke and Caterous were amazed by Lady Ren's mental concentration in wielding all three red lightsabers in the air at the same time. Luke and Caterous waited for the right moment to attack.

Caterous struck first with his long-saber going for a jab at Lady Ren's right side while Luke swung at her left. Each of the two red lightsabers floating in front of Lady Ren blocked Caterous and Luke's attack, allowing her third lightsaber, floating above her, to slash across Luke. Luke immediately parried the incoming struck and Force pushed Lady Ren. Lady Ren blocked the force push and redirected its kinetic energy at Caterous. Caterous used his gauntlet to activate his light-shield to block the redirected force before swinging his long-saber at Lady Ren.

Luke came back for a second round with his lightsaber and decided to use some several tricks at her. He saw some chairs and desks behind her and force threw at the Lady Ren's back. Lady Ren detected this as and used her third levitating lightsaber to cut down them down. More came right at Lady Ren as she immediately cut each one into pieces. Lady Ren having enough of this nonsense used one of her special powers to cause ground to shot up like an explosive geyser. One exploded behind Luke Skywalker, knocking him out cold while Lady Ren and did a powerful electric force blast, pushing Caterous Endo out through a window.

Leia Organa, who happened to be nearby fighting with her troops, felt the presence of her unconscious brother. Even though she knew that any emotional attachment to her brother would spell doom to this mission, Leia felt that she's needed with them. Leia informed her troops that she had to help her brother and assigned one of her lieutenants to take command as she ran off to find Luke.

While fighting outside, Lady Ren's dark powers were even more powerful as fire spurts came out of the ground knocking Caterous off balance. Caterous tried to use his Force powers to temporary blind Lady Ren before going for a strike. But, one fire spurt went in front of him, knocking him on his back. Caterous got up and threw a kinetic force blast to blind and pushed Lady Ren many feet away. But, Lady Ren blocked it with her three lightsabers suspended in the air. Then, Lady Ren returned the favor and duplicate that kinetic Force blast, pushing Caterous was a wall behind in a nearby alley. Then, Caterous felt a lunge of one of Lady Ren's red lightsaber entering his left shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Caterous tried to throw another kinetic force blast, but before he could, another of Lady Ren's lightsaber went through Caterous' right shoulder.

Instead of his shoulders right melting through the lightsaber, Lady Ren held them as they were to hold Caterous in his place. Caterous watched as he saw Lady Ren walking over with confidence.

"This is what happens when the Mandalorians served the Light. Our Mandalorian ancestors were strong when they served the darkness," Lady Ren lectured

"You're wrong! Mandalorians were torn apart when they're exploited by the dark side. And that was an important lesson that was passed down by Revan, the prodigal Knight himself," Caterous rebuked.

"Revan! That former Jedi and Dark Lord of the Sith. What's so important about him? If he was that important, the Sith would've died thousands of years ago. It's quite ironic isn't it…that the darker side in him was so strong that Revan became the very inspiration for much of Kylo Ren's training until the very moment of his betrayal!"

"Then, you are lost!"

"So, say yourself!"

An additional lightsaber levitated above Lady Ren's and immediately went for strike into Caterous' heart. But then…

It stopped mid-way, never getting any closer to Caterous' Mandalorian chest plate. Lady Ren shocked. _How could this be?_ She thought. Another woman stepped in, old but tough. She stepped in with her pistol in her right hand, pointing at Lady Ren and her left hand, preventing Lady Ren's lightsaber from getting any closer to Caterous.

"Leave my friend alone. I know who you are," General Organa said.

"Well, isn't the daughter of Darth Vader? I've been waiting for this moment ever since your son, Kylo Ren joined us and tried to hurt my daughter, Reina Ren," Lady Ren said, darting her beady eyes at her.

"That makes the two of us. The daughters of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"How dare you say their names? I despised Obi-Wan for leaving my mother behind. I even despised what your family has done to everything I've known in this galaxy."

"Your father never knew, Ianna. How can you join the dark side when your family has always been with those of the light?"

"Enough!"

"Well, that settles it. Let Caterous go. Your fight is with me, Inanna Sabé Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze!"

"Fine…Leia Amidala Organa Solo," Lady Ren, using her force abilities, pulled out all three of her lightsabers and levitated them in a circular rotation around her body.

"Caterous, go to the others. I'll hold her off," General Organa said.

"But, how? She'll kill you," Caterous mentioned due to fact that Leia was only wielding her laser pistol and no more.

"The Force is my ally. I came prepared."

Caterous examined a hidden wrist mechanism, holding the lightsaber inside her sleeve. He understood what Leia was doing. So, he got up and walked away, leaving Leia and Lady Ren to have their dual of the mothers: the Mother of Ben versus the Mother of Rey.

Lady Ren had her levitating lightsabers in a triangular position around her body. She pointed them at Leia for a potential strike. Lady Ren watched Leia walking towards her. Leia marched forward with one pistol in hand pointing upward with her right hand placed at her waist. Lady Ren walked forward as well with confidence in her eyes that this could be an easy match.

 _Committing suicide, you are, Lady Solo. Is that why you bring a laser pistol to battle,_ Lady Ren thought to herself.

Leia continued to march forward and then began firing her laser pistol right at Lady Ren. Lady Ren, using her floating lightsabers, deflected each bolt flying at her. Leia continued to keep firing, annoying Lady Ren.

 _What is she trying to do? What makes her think she can defeat with me just a useless pistol? I am a Lady of Ren. I am of the Mandalorians who served the Dark Side. Lady Solo is insulting my abilities._

Then one bolt came right at Lady Ren. Lady Ren deflected it right back at Leia. Then, Leia just stopped where she stood and waited for one precise moment. She lashed out her lightsaber and quickly re-deflected the laser bolt. The bolt returned back to Lady Ren at super luminous speeds, catching her off guard. The bolt went past and grazed deeply into Lady Ren's left cheek. The cheek started to bleed.

Lady Ren placed her left hand on her grazed cheek and saw blood dripping out. Lady Ren was astonished. _How can this be?_

"Impossible," Lady Ren said.

At that very moment, Leia dropped her laser pistol and ran towards Lady Ren. With her right hand, carrying her white lightsaber, Leia swing her lightsaber right at Lady Ren. Lady Ren regained her focus and in due haste, her two floating lightsabers collided and blocked Leia's attack. The top red lightsaber came downward at Leia's head. But, Leia quickly grabbed the hilt of Lady Ren's saber with her left hand as her mind was locked in a mental battle with Lady Ren.

"You're strong, Lady Solo. But, not as strong as me," Lady Ren said with anger focused on Leia.

"The name is Skywalker and I am my father's daughter!" Leia cried and with the strength of her force abilities, telepathically pushed Lady Ren away.

Leia still gripped Lady Ren's red lightsaber and with the anger flowing into her left hand, turned off the switch and crushed the handle before letting it fall to the ground.

Lady Ren was on the floor, but her two red lightsabers still suspended in mid air. "I'm impressed Lady Solo. Your brother, Luke trained you well."

"I've learned enough to stand on my own," Leia replied.

"Then, withstand this!" Lady Ren shouted and ran towards Leia with lighting shooting out of her both hands.

Leia used her lightsaber to absorb the force lightning and immediately did a force push right at Lady Ren. Lady Ren was taken aback by Leia's strength and decided that enough is an enough.

Lady Ren commanded her two floating lightsabers to come straight at Leia. Leia parried them to and fro while Lady Ren focused on her surroundings. Finally, Lady Ren found what she was looking for. Large debris, several feet behind where Leia stood. Lady Ren waited until she felt something nearby…a potential advantage to exploit against Leia

Leia managed to cut through both Lady Ren's lightsabers just before feeling a sharp pain in her gut. It was a sensation of that something must have happened to someone she knew.

Before Leia could react any further, Lady Ren levitated the debris above the ground and threw it right behind Leia's head. Leia was knocked out cold as her lightsaber fell onto the ground. Lady Ren walked over and examined the damage Leia had done to her lightsabers. _The lightsabers will do. But, for this…I can't believe I've been beaten by a Skywalker. Damn you Vader for breeding such a powerful creature. And…damn you father for favoring the Skywalkers over me and my mother._

Lady Ren felt two familiar Ren Knights coming towards her. It was Smud Ren (the Heavy) and Malliek Ren (the Guard).

"Lady Ren, we've brought news…"

Few hours earlier, Kylo Ren, after eliminating Niles, felt a familiar presence in the Force. He realized that by killing off Kozu the Sniper, Kovu the Armory, and Niles the Monk, it alerted the other members of the Seven to find him. Kylo Ren needed to head over to another area in the base to give him the higher ground. Ben Solo ran up the stairs on where he was and found himself on top of a flat, opened area next to another guard tower. Before he could get inside, Ben heard a familiar voice, calling behind him.

"Ben!"

Ben Solo, fearing for the worse, turned around and saw figure wearing dark and red robes. It's exactly the one he saw in his dreams.

" _Snoke?"_

" _No. Someone much worse."_

" _You, it' can't be. I don't believe it!"_

Then, figure took down its hood, revealing an all too familiar and feminine face. It was Rey. She took off her robe, revealing a black and red color pattern gear, similar to that of the Imperial Guards of the old Galactic Empire. It was exactly as Ben remembered from his dreams…the one who will take away his love…is his lover, herself…Reina Ren.

He took in some deep, slow breathes to calm himself. Reina Ren stepped forward and began to speak, "Hello, Ben Solo…"

"Hello…Rey…it's you. You had that…that…device on me, so I can find you here," said Ben Solo, feeling not sure of himself on what to do next. _Is she with the light or has she been succumbed to the darkness?_ Ben thought.

"What about the device, Ben?" she replied.

"The tracking device! The one I recovered from the knife that you lodged into my leg…so…I can rescue you," Ben said, cowardly but prepared for the worse.

"Rescue me? What makes you think that? I think you're the one that needs to be rescued so you can come back to your 'other' self."

Ben felt a something was wrong as he felt heaviness in his chest. His mind was even more shocked as he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"What's wrong, Ben? Can't believe your very eyes?" Reina asked.

Ben answered, "It is as I feared. You're not Rey anymore. You're the one in my dreams who took her away."

"That's right…Kylo Ren. Funny, how the force works. What I saw you in your dreams was the coming of my arrival. It's like what I said before. Rey's gone. She's only a mask, a false identity. It's Reina Ren now. This is the real me for I am also the Kira, the Killer of Light and Master of the Knights of Ren. Any affection you had for Rey is gone. Rey was preprogrammed in me when I was born. I was left on Jakku at a young age, so my hidden true self can be nurtured to have very the foundation of anger and hate needed to become a full-fledged dark force user. It's like how you were before. And thanks to you Kylo Ren, your training has awakened me."

"No! I refused to believe it. Rey is still in there, locked away," Ben said.

"You're wrong, Ben. Rey no longer exists," Reina laughed.

"Then, why stabbed me with the tracking device in the first place?"

"So, I can have you back and take your place as Kylo Ren. Come with me, Kylo. Your fellow students like Malliek Ren need your teachings. I will convince the others to reinstate you within our ranks as the one and only Master of the Knights of Ren. In return, I will serve you on your side as it should be. Take back what was once yours: the title, the power, and entire army at your disposal. Be like your grandfather, Darth Vader and rule the galaxy that way he wanted it. Besides I really need _you_ …Kylo. There is much to learn from you."

"NO! Never! I've infiltrated the Snoke's Order, so I can end him and bring justice to those I've lost. Just so the dark side will never rise again."

"Oh, really…why do you think of that, Ben? Do you really believe the light will always prevail against the darkness? Remember our time in the caves looking at those murals? There was one that mentions that before there was light, there was the void. A darkness that existed before the light and will continue to exist after the last star dies. The only real truth in about the force as that its fullest potential is within the darkness and there is nothing the light can do when the darkness finally achieves absolution."

Ben continued to breathe deeply and rapidly as his mind, his memories, everything he knew of Rey was all wrong. But, Ben refused to give into his belief and remembered the wisdom of Caterous Endo.

 _There's still a connection between you two, Ben…use it against Reina and bring Rey back._ Ben thought to himself as he calmed his mind and channeled the Force through him.

"What are you doing, _Ben…_ " Reina just had a loss of breath before saying her last word, "… _Solo_ "

Reina felt strong warmth in her body something she felt before…at the time when she was called, Rey. Reina placed her hands on her chest as she felt something was trying gnawing its way out.

Then Ben opened his eyes and looked at instead of Reina Ren, but the woman he once knew. Ben channeled more of the energy that was connected between Rey and him.

"Rey, I know you're in there. I know you're trapped. You're confused between what you've known and what you have been told by the Knights of Ren. There's no need for us to fight. Luke, Finn, Poe, Leia, Jessika Pava, everyone within the Resistance misses you. They need you Rey. Whatever promises given to you by your mother and the Knights of Ren are lies. They want your power and once they do, they'll get rid of you."

Reina, through these words, felt her mind began to clear up and the fog of noise of that she knew from being with the Knights of Ren and her mother faded into the background. Reina felt pieces of darker herself subsiding and allowing another part of her to come through…the part that was light, the part that was Rey.

Reina Ren collapsed on her knees as her already ignited red double-sided lightsaber, deactivated and dropped on the floor. Rey began to cry.

"Ben!" Rey cried.

"It's okay, Rey. I'm here," Ben said as he ran over to comfort Rey. He looked into Rey's eyes and saw tears…the same tears he remembered during Rey's seduction to the dark side on Malcord V.

"I'm not leaving you, Rey. _I'm not leaving you!_ " Ben said.

"Ben…" Rey said, as more tears began to poor down as she continued to sob away at the confusion, the chaos, the conflict that she's been having for some time.

"Rey, it's okay. I'm here."

"Ben…you would not believe the things I've done and the things I've been through. It's like I'm not myself, but yet I am. It's all confusing to me. I supposed to hate the First Order and the Knights of Ren, but at there's a part of me that relishes their power. I know I should not relish their power, but I do. I don't know what to do, Ben. I'm scared, Ben. I'm so scared. Knowing I was born from the dark side, the darkness is growing strong in me. I tried so hard to contain it, but it's not working for me. Ben, help me…."

"Don't worry. I will. I know what it feels like. I've been there before. I can help you. Just come with me, Rey. Just come with me. If we have to get away from this war…then we will. I will always be there for you. I will not leave you. Rey… _I…I…I love you_."

Rey looked up to Ben's eyes and finally realized the true meaning of those last three words. _He really meant it,_ Rey thought.

Then, she let out just two words, "I know."

Rey got close with Ben and landed a kiss. Feeling the strong warmth of energy between them, Rey and Ben gave in into each other's affections as sounds of explosions and laser fire echoed the night sky. Rey pressed her two hands on Ben and violently pushed him away. She stood up and ignited her double-sided red lightsaber. Ben looked at Rey in bewilderment.

"Foolish, Ben. Do you think that Force Bond you had with Rey will allow you to win over me? There is no connection between us. The bond you had was severed the day I was born."

"No!" Ben screamed as he stood with his saber ignited.

"Look at yourself, Ben. I sense your fear. The fear that you never be as strong as Darth Vader, but it will be that same fear that will help you get back to the dark side and our true family, the Knights of Ren. That way you will become the next Darth Vader!" Rey said as she stood in her fighting stance as she ignited the other side of the double-sided lightsaber.

"No, Rey. You're wrong! My fear is…losing you. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to kill you. My life with the Knights of Ren is all a lie. A lie that nearly destroyed the Ben in me. The same way it destroyed your mother, your real mother. She's not the mother that everyone knew. Caterous of the Knights of Mandalore told me this. You believed that the darkness is your family. You're wrong. The Darkness was never your family. It all it does it takes; it takes, and it'll keep taking until there is nothing in you. What would Snoke, the First Order, and the Knights of Ren do when they're done with you? They will deceive you. They'll disobey your commands and they will betray you the moment you are no longer needed."

"LIAR!" Reina screamed as she jumped at Ben with her double-sided red lightsaber.

Ben activated his blue lightsaber and blocked and deflected every strike form Reina. Reina increased her speed and fought ferociously in stabbing at every opening that Ben had. Ben also increased up his speed as he parried every strike coming from Reina. Ben climbed up the stairs in the guard tower as Reina slashed her way through. Every wall was filled with holes and scratch marks from their lightsabers. Ben reached to the top and used the force to throw debris at Reina, slowing her down.

Reina, getting tired of Kylo Ren's parlor tricks, fired a strong stream of force lightning at Ben, pushing him out of the tower. Ben felt himself smashed through the windows and fell to the ground. Ben regained his focus and created a force field around him to absorb his landing. Ben got up and immediately deflected another parry from Reina's double-sided lightsaber as Reina fell on top of him.

Reina threw another force push to Ben's chest, but Ben blocked it with his. Ben and Reina's hands came closer and closer as the intensity of each other's force power grew strong. The two opposites was so immense it Ben and Reina apart. Ben landed on his back while Reina landed against the wall of the guard tower. Her head also hit the wall as a small drip of blood, came down the back of Reina's head.

Ben stood up with his lightsaber in front of him as he waited for Reina to do the same thing. Reina stood and took several deep breaths before making her move. She slowly walked over to the front of the entrance that leads into guard tower.

Rey took few steps forward and said, "You're strong, Ben. But, not that strong. If you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

Hearing these words, Ben saw a vision of someone who said those exact same words before. It was a vision of an old man fighting his grandfather, Darth Vader on the Death Star many years ago. _Rey,_ Ben thought, _you're just like you grandfather…Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it saddens me that you have fight with the dark while I serve the light_.

"What is now, Ben? Would you submit to the dark side or would I do it for you?" Rey asked.

"I rather die than swore my life with the Knights of Ren," Ben replied.

Ben was ready to parry as Reina ran up to him. Before Ben could block Reina's attack, Reina jumped away, allowing then Asula "Jeina" Ren, the Rogue, to appear out of no-where and thrust her vibro-heat blade. Asula's heat blade went passed Ben's Mandalorian chest plate and into his heart.

Reina stood as she were, witnessing to what Jeina done. Reina, instead of feeling joyful in witnessing an end to the once great Kylo Ren, she stood there, feeling a sense of regret. She couldn't believe what Asula "Jeina" Ren has done.

 _Jeina, this is not part of the plan. What have you done? You're supposed to stun him. I want him with us. Not kill him…I_ _never wanted this. This is not what I want.._. _What have I done?_ Reina thought to herself as she looked down at herself in shame. Then, a flow of bright energy seeped into Reina's mind as she came to a realization: _Ben was right, they can't be trusted_. _They'll disregard everything I have to say_. _I give them orders and they turn the other way._ _But, I can't back down now. I am Reina of Ren, this is my calling. I am the Kira. I must fulfill the destiny that's bestowed upon me._

Ben stood in agony as he watched the two heat blades melting his chest blade and entering into his flesh. "You're alive all this time, brother. This is payback. Thus, is the fate of traitors to the Knights of Ren," Asula said as she watched Ben Solo's dying eyes gazing at her.

" _Asula...Ren_ ," Ben said as he slowly collapsed onto the floor.

"Good Jeina. Good. Go and help the others. I'll take care of him," ordered Reina.

"As you wish my lady," Jeina obeyed and left the scene.

Reina ran towards a dying Ben. Drops of tears slowly dripped across her right eye, damning herself on what has transpired. Part of the good side that is Rey came through her senses. Reina, placed her hands on Ben's wound and channeled bit of her life force into Ben giving him more time to live. Then, she held Ben's forehead close to hers and mentally transferred _thoughts, images, visions, memories_ into his mind. Not before long, Reina placed Ben's head down. She stood up and looked back at him one more time before walking away, feeling the conflicting turmoil inside her.

Meanwhile back where Lady Ren stood, Malliek and Smud Ren continued their report to Lady Ren.

"Kylo Ren is struck down by Asula and Reina. The Star Destroyer Vindicator and the Finalizer have arrived," the Knight of Ren said.

"Good, how about the others?" Lady Ren asked.

"Kovu, Kozu, and Niles are dead. Slain by Kylo Ren."

"So, he survived. That's too bad. Very well, then. Take this prisoner for she may have some use to us," ordered Lady Ren.

"Yes, Lady Ren," Smud and Malliek obeyed her command used only the powers of the force to lift Leia in the air and carry her unconscious body to a nearby shuttle that is descending upon the surface.

Meanwhile, in outer space, Poe Dameron, inside his A-wing detected saw more ships coming out of the hangars of the Vindicator and the Finalizer. Poe ordered everyone in his squad for evasive actions and counter maneuvers.

After the arrival of the Finalizer and the Vindicator, Lady Ren radioed in Captain Phasma. "This is Lady Ren, inform General Hux that the secret Mandalorian base is destroyed. Have the shuttles and troop transports ready at these landing sites, I'm ordering our forces evacuate."

"Yes, my lady. I'll inform General Hux," replied Captain Phasma as she walked over to General Hux.

On board the Finalizer was General Hux as he stood, gazing through the windows of the bridge. Captain Phasma walked towards him informing him of such news.

"Very well, Captain Phasma. As much I prefer Lady Ren over Kylo Ren, your close interactions with that Lady, esp. the fact that the scavenger is her daughter, is starting to trouble me. Are you two involved in something that I need to know?" Hux asked.

"Sir, do not question my loyalty to my troops and to the First Order. The Knights of Ren, despite being an independent organization, are aligned with us and they are much as an ally as we are to them. My relationship with Lady Ren is a professional one and my work with her is to ensure that the Knights and our Stormtroopers fight together as a cohesive unit. In case you do not realize General, Lady Ren is Snoke's right hand. If any harm comes to her, Snoke will have you in no time."

"Certainly," said General Hux, being uncomfortable with that last thought.

The Vindicator and the Finalizer deployed a transport ships and shuttles along with a fighter escort of TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors. The TIE craft went ahead to engage the Resistance, providing a distraction for the transport ships and shuttles to reach the planet's surface, safely.

On the planet's surface, the battle was nearly over as remaining stormtroopers and Knights of Ren fled the Mandalorian base. Once the transport ships and shuttles landed, the Knights and stormtroopers went on board and strapped themselves in. After the last ones were picked up, the troop transports and shuttles took off and returned to their respective Star Destroyers.

Poe Dameron along with what's left of his squad along and the Mandalorian Death-hunters flew took care of the last TIE Fighters and Interceptors. But, it was already too late as they saw the leaving shuttles and transport already returned to the two Star Destroyers. The Star Destroyers Vindicator and Finalizer then re-positioned themselves and jumped into hyperspace. Poe Dameron then ordered everyone to reach the planet's surface.

The surviving Knights of Mandalore and the Resistance soldiers salvaged as much as they could from the battle while others treat the wounded. After landing, Poe Dameron walked around to find General Organa, but she was nowhere to be found. He soon found Luke Skywalker and ran towards him.

"Luke, where's General Organa?" Poe asked as he ran to a Luke Skywalker being escorted by Caterous Endo.

Luke, with a piece of gauze pressed on his forehead, had no words to say, only grief. Then, Caterous became the bearer of bad news, "She's captured, Poe. Taken Lady Ren and the Knights of Ren."

"No, that can't be."

"It is, Poe. It is as I have feared. When Caterous resuscitated me, it was right then Lady Ren had taken her away. Rey's mother is stronger than we thought." Luke interjected.

Poe looked down and around and saw Finn helping with medical officers in treating the wounded. Then, more Resistance medical officers came by, carrying a barely alive Ben Solo on a stretcher. Luke ordered the medical officers to halt as he walked over to inspect him. Caterous came along as well.

"Ben," Luke said, looking at his face like a caring uncle.

There was no response except for Ben's moans and Ben's mentioning of the word, _Rey…_

Luke sighed and told Ben, "Don't worry, Ben. We'll get you up in no time."

Luke looked straight ahead and saw the devastation of their latest fight with the First Order and their Knights of Ren.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully, you enjoy that encounter and the brief exchanges between Ben's mom and Rey's mom as they tried to duke it against each other like two angry mothers fighting each other over their misbehaved children. (Yes, naughty Ben and naughty Rey. Imagine a crazy sitcom AU of Ben and Rey really hating each other's throats at school and having to visit their school principal from time to time.) Anyways, stay tuned for some more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** This is where it gets heated. There are going to be tense moments esp. with the fact that Leia is captured by the Knights of Ren and she is going to have a personal meeting with Lady Ren herself. This meeting between the Mother of Rey and the Mother of Ben is like that of a Parents Teachers Association meeting gone wrong.

* * *

Leia woke up, finding herself inside a prison cell. A light lit in the middle of the room, revealing a familiar aesthetic that she remembered when she was younger.

"This looks mighty familiar," Leia said to herself, remembering a time when she was imprisoned on the Empire's first Death Star. Then, the blast doors opened and two stormtroopers entered.

One of the stormtroopers ordered Leia to come with them as she's been requested to meet with Lady Ren. Leia with her hands cuffed was escorted across the hall and entered the interrogation room.

Leia sat down as her stormtrooper escort strapped her legs and arms to the chair. The stormtroopers left the room and opened the door for Lady Ren and her daughter, Reina Ren to come inside and begin their interrogation.

"Well, at last, I finally met the daughter of Darth Vader. A man I so despised," said Lady Ren as she brought down her red, black hood, revealing that scar on her cheek.

Leia glanced at Lady Ren's face and began to see the resemblance of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabe, Leia's former tutor during her younger days on Alderaan.

"You look like your parents, Lady Ren or is it Inanna or Ianna?" Leia said.

"Lady Ren, would do… _Princess Leia_ ," Lady Ren said to spite Leia.

"I'm no longer a princess. I'm a General for the Resistance."

"A resistance so small that it will be squashed by the might of the First Order and the Knights of Ren."

"Fine. Where I am now? Am I the only one captured? "

"You are and this place is called the Foundry. A massive factory orbiting around a star where we build our massive fleets and soon we will crush both the Republic and your foolish resistance."

 _The Foundry_ , Leia remembered to herself from what Ben said earlier at the resistance base: _During my training with the Knights of Ren, they told me that a Force user can receive ten times more power if they are close to the Sun. I had a feeling that Snoke might be there to enhance her dark side powers._

"You seem kind of shock?" Lady Ren asked.

"No…it's just that what you said sounds a bit _…_ more like a place of hell."

"Yes. But, it is the one we are living in now."

Leia calmed herself and looked straight at Lady Ren to question her, "What do you want from me? If this is an interrogation, you'll never get anything from me. For I am strong willed; I take nothing from anyone. Where is Rey? Is she with you now? Or, is she easily disposed one since she's an engineered weapon for your own aims. She's not really your own daughter, isn't she?"

Reina, upon hearing this, made her shook in wonder as she gazed out through her helmet looking at both her mother and General Leia.

"Her name is Reina Ren and she _is_ my real daughter! How dare you say she's engineered? Who told that you? Was it your spoiled Jedi Prince, Ben Solo also known as Kylo Ren? That emotionally unstable boy who has harmed my daughter so many times that in case you haven't realized your son… _is already dead_ ," shouted Lady Ren, infuriated by Leia's remarks.

"No!" then Leia remembered that sharp pain in her chest during her fight with Lady Ren, "How dare you!? How can the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé do such a thing, you monster?"

"Silence," Lady Ren screamed as she stood with bolts of purplish electricity flying out of her body.

Reina Ren, inside her helmet, turned her attention slightly to Lady Ren, full knowing that Ben Solo is not actually dead. She must not reveal this to anyone as there's a part of her wanted Ben Solo alive, so he can return as Kylo Ren. She believed that Kylo Ren still has much to offer for the Knights of Ren and killing him would be… _unwise_. Reina really loved her mother much and appreciated her teachings. But, Reina wanted more of her own.

Lady Ren continued, "My daughter has murdered your son as a way to continue my revenge on what your father, Darth Vader did to my mother and everyone I knew, growing up. In case you haven't realized your father killed my mother. I hated my father. He was such a fool in not killing the very dark lord who brought so much pain and agony in my life. I would never forget what my father did, leaving my mother and I behind. I also hated your father who brought me a life of misery. How dare you say my daughter is a monster? When the true monster is you standing here as a living reminder on what your family has done to an entire galaxy."

"No! My father was a good man. I may not know much about him. But, I do know it was the Emperor Palpatine who seduced my father to the dark side and all his actions were the result of Palpatine's influence. And look at you now…serving Snoke, a man like the Emperor himself, who seduced you and helped create your daughter."

"NO!" Lady Ren screamed, shooting a bolt of lightning at a wall behind Leia's back, "My daughter is of my own flesh and blood," Lady Ren said, "A daughter of myself and my late husband, Jacob Kryze, nephew of Duchess of Satine Kryze of Mandalore. My daughter was conceived days before I met with Snoke who showed me a refined path to the dark side of the force. A path of true power, stronger than the light itself. A path, which neither your father nor the Emperor ever knew!"

"And what path is that? A path that would end in more pain and agony? The dark side treats everyone as expendable. It promises nothing to anyone."

"Silence!" Lady Ren shouted and force pushed Leia's chair to the wall, hitting Leia's head to the wall.

The word expendable triggered a memory in Reina's mind as she remembered that before her battle with Kylo Ren at the Mandalorian Base on Heinlein Prime. Reina instructed and ordered Asula Jeina Ren that she wanted Kylo Ren to return alive since Kylo Ren still has some refine knowledge of the Force to aid the Knights of Ren. His knowledge is still valuable to ensure the First Order's success in conquering the galaxy and taking out any future force user like that of Luke Skywalker. But, instead of following orders, Jeina instead killed Kylo Ren rather than stunning him for capture.

Reina right away regain her focus on the verbal jousting match between her biologically mother, Lady Ren, and her former surrogate mother, Leia.

Lady Ren pulled Leia back to the table and waited for Leia to return her attention to Lady Ren. "You know nothing of the dark side, General Organa. You know nothing about what Snoke has offered to me and to my daughter. Oh…by the ways, my daughter is standing right here."

Leia was shocked that the young female in red/black armor, covered by the red capes like those of the Imperial Knights is indeed in fact her former friend, Rey. When Leia came into the interrogation, she thought that the Lady in red and black armor was just another Knight of Ren.

"Rey, if there's any good in you, listen to me. Everyone at the resistance misses you. Your place is not with the…" Leia has her mouth shut and her face slammed on the table in front of her.

"Enough!" Lady Ren shouted before she continued.

"Since you're so eager to know of our plans, then I'll let you know. What Snoke showed me is a different approach in using the dark side of the Force. You see the dark and the light need each other. One cannot live without the other. The issue with either side of the Force is that if one used one side completely without the other it may result in the trepidation of the practitioner in lacking certain the benefits the other side has. You see each practitioner in the Knights of Ren do not completely uses one-hundred percent dark side power. We allow at last one to two percent of the light in ourselves when using the force. It's a modified approach to the dark side that in order to defeat the light, one must have some control over it in order to understand its strength and weaknesses."

Lady Ren continued, "Not only that, this station has a Sith meditation sphere. A meditation sphere for my child Reina to use for her battle mediation and to absorb much of the dark side energies to boost our morale and tactical capabilities in defeating the Republic and the Resistance. After we win this war, Snoke will show us the way to achieve true immortality."

"True immortality?" Leia wondered out loud.

Reina thought for a moment for what her mother meant as she continued to listen to her mother's explanation of their plans.

"Yes, not the one which a person can live forever, but a state of existence to live not only forever, but to be forever immune to pain and suffering. A state where one can even have the power to conquer death in others and relinquish it on command."

Leia astounded and questioned, "And how Snoke's going to do that?"

"Quite simple, really. A large blood sacrifice is required and that's what this facility is for. To absorb the energies of every living being in the galaxy, including the Republic and the First Order."

"You're mad! Why? If there is no life in the galaxy, then what's the point?"

"You misunderstand, General Organa. You see, there are other worlds out there beyond this galaxy. Other stars, other planets, other galaxies. With this new state of existence, anyone with this new power can have a chance to become a farmer, a painter, an artist, a simple being. Then, the cycle would repeat itself to maintain such existence. This is something I want my daughter to have, so she can live her own life without having to live in fear of being bounded to anyone or any fate that's given to her. Am I right, daughter?"

"Yes, mother," Reina said right away as she continued to breathe deeply with the thought of that immense power. The power not only to live forever, but even prevent others from dying and take it away at will. Then confusion came into her mind where one part in wished to not have this power since it's repulsive in its excess where it can be abused by others. If other members of Knights of Ren has this power, they can use this against her if they so desire. But, the other part inside wanted this power. She hoped that if so, then she can use this power to have Kylo Ren all to herself not only as her equal, but as someone she can have for the rest of eternity, side by side.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe this. You're out of your mind. Even if you achieve such great power, Snoke will deceive you and make you and your daughter his immortal slaves." Leia rebuked.

"We shall see, Leia. Maybe you should be his slave until the end of time," Lady Ren said.

Then, Leia felt something around her right arm as the strap was released. Leia then watched her arm rise up and felt her right hand opened. Leia was not able to control what her right hand was doing as she looked back at Lady Ren and see her concentration with the force. Lady Ren stared at her Leia's hand and within mere moments she fired shot of lightning hit Leia's right hand, bursting it in flames.

Leia screamed. Lady Ren smiled as she continued to see the agony on Leia's face. Then, Lady Ren extinguished the flames allowing Leia to witness her punishment for insulting Lady Ren.

"Fitting isn't it. You, Skywalkers, always have a thing for wounded limbs. Reina, treat her wounds and escort her back to her cell. Once you're done, meet me at your quarters."

"Yes, mother," Reina obliged.

Lady Ren left the interrogation room as Reina walked over to examine Leia's right hand. Reina used Force Healing to heal Leia's wounded hand.

"Rey, I know there's good in you. You don't have to do this. This is not life. You know what…" Leia said before being cut off by Reina's rash reaction.

"I know. You don't have to lecture me like a real mother. Besides, you're not my real mother. Lady Ren is…and this is where _…_ " Reina hesitated a moment before finishing her last few words, " _I belong._ "

Reina unstrapped Leia and escorted her back to her prison cell. It was that moment of hesitation that Leia knew that the Rey is still in there. The only thing Leia had now is hope that her brother Luke, Caterous of the Knights of Mandalore, and the Resistance will rescue her.

Meanwhile…at Reina's personal quarters…Reina entered her quarters, expecting to see her mother. But, instead her mother is at the other room separate from hers. Reina took her cape and armor off first and changed clothes. She went into her black sleeveless, traditional Ren Knight training garment, similar to that of Kylo Ren's outfit, but without the cape. Reina peaked through to see her mother carrying a Sith Holocron…her holocron. The holocron showed a holovid of a woman and young girl.

Reina figured out the facial features and saw that it was a holovid Lady Ren's mother, Sabé and her younger self. Reina sensed a mixture of sadness, grief, anger, and a penitence for revenge inside Lady Ren. Then, Reina heard a whisper of Lady Ren, talking to her holocron.

"Mother…I've seen the daughter of Darth Vader. Ironic, isn't it. You took care of Darth Vader's child on Alderaan only to be murdered by the father himself. I will avenge your death by killing every last of the Skywalkers. I will carry out the legacy of the Mandalorians who served the dark side. Once I have my revenge, I'll be at peace and so will my daughter. I wished you're her to see your own grandchild. You'll be very proud of her."

Lady Ren sensed her daughter's presence and shut off the holocron. "Hello, my daughter. It's good that you've arrived."

"You wished to see me, Mother?" Reina asked.

"Yes, I do. How's your battle meditation training going?" Lady Ren asked.

"It's gotten better before and after the attack at the Mandalorian base. With Asula's help, I will be more powerful to defeat the Republic and bring order to the galaxy."

"Good. Then, you should do more of it. We, Knights of Ren must be prepared for anything. Now, when you meditate this time, I want you to expand your reach. Expand as much as possible. We'll need it if we need to inform other Star Destroyer commanders to come to our aid."

"You thinking there's an attack coming to this facility, Mother?"

"It's war, Reina. Every installation always gets attacked one way or the other. It's only a matter of time. I have received from Snoke that with Leia here, the Resistance will surely come to rescue her. But, Snoke is wise that with you in the meditation sphere, it'll be part of a trap to overwhelm the Resistance and their allies."

"Mother, do you think the Knights of Mandalore, being as strong as they are, will find a way to breach our defenses and sabotage our efforts?"

"What makes you think of that? The Knights of Mandalore grew weak after the Battle of Jakku. I already told you before that the Knights of Mandalore are not that powerful as what people make them out to be. Besides, the Knights always follow the path to the light side. For the light is blinding and full of lies, only the darkness shows the way."

Reina looked down at herself, feeling some doubt about this. Reina wanted to tell her mother her idea to recruit Kylo Ren back on Heinlein Prime. However, because of Lady Ren's adamancy in killing every Skywalker…Reina grew afraid of Lady Ren's possible rage against her.

"Mother?" Reina asked.

"Yes, my daughter," Lady Ren replied.

"Is it true that our award for defeating the Republic is to obtain 'true' immortality?"

"Sure, it is my daughter. I've been working close with Snoke for many years on how to achieve it. It was an ancient technique that former Sith Emperor had thousands of years ago, but only ended in disaster when the Sith Emperor was assassinated by some Jedi Outcast."

"Do you think Snoke…sorry…I mean…knowing that those of the Sith and those within our ranks would sacrifice those to achieve absolute power…do you think Snoke is just using us to only help him to achieve immortality for himself?"

"What makes you think of that, Reina?!" Lady Ren yelled as she stood up and walked close to her daughter, "Did more of Leia's hearsay corrupt your thoughts?"

"No, mother. It's like you said about preparing for anything that what if members within our Knights of Ren could betray us? I mean…during my fight with Kylo Ren, Asula disobeyed my orders in attacking recklessly against Kylo Ren."

"You sense disobedience within the Seven, do you?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Then, you should discipline them. They're your Seven now," Lady Ren gazed into Reina's eyes, proving a point to her, "The thing about the Seven is that your old… _boyfriend…_ Kylo Ren never done much to trained them to be disciplined soldiers. Thus, explained why Kovu, Kozu, and Niles died by Kylo's hands. That's why we need to have Kylo Ren eliminated. He's the true saboteur. If you think Asula Ren, is going to backstab you one day, then be prepared to take her out, absorb her power, and replace her with someone more obedient. As of right now, I am looking through potential replacements for Kovu, Kozu, and Niles, but with the Meditation Sphere becoming operational, I don't think there is a need for it. With the meditation sphere, we guarantee our victory over the Light."

Reina breathed heavily, shivering herself inside.

"Now, get back to training on your battle meditation. Better yet, how about you meet up with Asula Ren and discuss your personal issue with her and work it out. You are her commander after all. I don't see why a member of the Seven would disobey your commands," Lady Ren ordered.

Reina walked out of her quarters and went to the training chamber. Asula was there training alone with her vibroblades. Reina walked over to Asula. Asula felt Reina coming over and turned around to greet Reina.

"Well, hello sister, Reina. How can I be of assistance?"

Reina force pushed Asula to the wall and landed a force punch to the face. Reina threw another one and another one just before Asula force pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?" Asula cried.

"You disobeyed me, Jeina Ren!" Reina screamed.

"I did as you told me. You jump away and I'll take care of him. Those were exact same words."

"It does not mean having to kill him. I wanted him alive and with us now."

"Why, Reina? Is it because you have some sentiment to Kylo Ren? That man is a traitor. Traitors cannot be trusted."

"But, I'm stronger than him. My powers have been growing stronger day by day. I am powerfully enough to convert him back to the dark side and control him."

"Oh, really Kira…is that because you missed him so much? You really want him close by…esp. _in private_?"

"Don't push it, Jeina!"

"Why should I, Reina? Kylo Ren had feelings for you when you were once called Rey. Now, as Reina, why are you showing feelings for Kylo Ren? Is that the Ben's traitorous influence on you? You wanted Ben Solo to finish what he's started in destroying the Knights of Ren and the First Order? Is that why you wanted us to split up at Heinlein Prime in fighting the Mandalorians that led to the deaths of my brothers, Niles, Kovu, and Kozu? Are your personal interests getting in the way of our victory over the Republic and the Resistance?"

"I won't let you question my intentions. I am your Commander and Master of the Knights of Ren. Besides by having Kylo Ren return to the dark side, he would provide more tactical information about the current strength of the Resistance. Kylo Ren wants me. He needs me…and I was trying to capitalize on that as a way to seduce him."

"But, do you need him? If you are so powerful than Kylo, why do you need him at all?"

"We, the Knights of Ren, need all allies it can get. The more powerful allies we have under our control, the more likely we'll have victory. Also, Malliek Ren wanted me to compile all the knowledge that Kylo Ren taught me, but I needed more. So, that's why I ordered you that I want Kylo Ren alive."

"Suit yourself, then. Reina Ren. Like I said, traitors can never be trusted unless you're a traitor yourself."

Reina in great anger fired a strong stream of force lightning at Asula. Asula was pushed back to ground and felt more of the agony driven by Reina's anger. Reina continued to walk closer, intensify the voltage and the current of her lightning. Jeina screamed in agony and at the moment that Jeina was about to fall unconscious, Reina stopped.

Jeina woke up only to find her vibroblade facing directly at her face.

"You are called the Rogue. You better not go Rogue on me. You disobey me one more time, Asula Jeina Ren, I will end you," Reina said.

Jeina obeyed and got herself and was ordered to leave. Reina sat down at a nearby meditation mat and focused on her meditation. Jeina met up with Smud and Malliek at the mess hall and inform them to not double cross Reina Ren for she is definitely their Commander and Master of the Knights of Ren.

Smud giggled to himself at the thought of Reina beating her up. _Ha ha…she deserved it,_ Smud thought.

"I heard that, Smud," said Jeina before force pushing Smud to a nearby vending machine the same way Kylo did to a stormtrooper mocking him one time.

 _Meanwhile…_

Out in the vastness of space, a return vehicle is rendezvousing with a _Firespray-31_ -class patrol and attack craft. The vehicle docked as the pilot of the return vehicle went on board.

"What did you get?" asked a middle-aged green armored man.

"I may have found the location of the First Order's secret facility. Not only that I think know where Leia and the girl is," replied the female pilot.

"Good, my daughter. I'll inform our brothers about this. Let's hope they give us that cure that we're infected with."

 _Back at Resistance Base…_

After the Battle of Heinlein Prime, the secret base of the Knights of Mandalorian was decimated. The Knights of Mandalore and their fellow Resistance allies salvage as much equipment as they could. All survivors and the wounded were transported back to the main Resistance Base to recover and lick their wounds.

Those critically wounded were placed into Bacta tanks for healing esp. for Ben Solo since he received a stab wound in the heart. Ben was placed into Bacta tank for hours as medical droids monitor his vital signs. Once Ben's wounds healed, Ben's body was extracted from the Bacta tank and returned back to the infirmary for rest. Ben was unconscious the whole time as if he was sleeping in peace. But, it's his mind that's undergoing a transcendental moment.

Inside Ben's mind…Flashes of images, memories that Ben had went across view of vision. Ben zoomed pass images of his childhood onboard the Falcon, to his days as a troubled student at Luke's Jedi Academy, then finally he see himself floating as a energy being going through space. Then, he saw himself landing softly on a beach. The same beach of an island he always go to during his meditations, a peaceful spot that Ben once shared with Rey back at Malcord V. But, now it's just an isolated spot for only him alone. Then, Ben realized that all this time his mission to stop Snoke had turned has turned into a mission to save Rey…the one he loved.

Ben sat down in a lotus position and looked ahead at the waves of ocean hitting the beach. Ben sighed and looked up in the night sky at the stars, wondering if he could see her again…not as Reina…but as the Rey he knew. His Rey of Light that is now simmered into darkness. Ben, then felt a soft touch on his shoulders as he quickly turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rey?" Ben asked, not believing his eyes. _How is this possible? Is this from the bond?_ Ben thought.

"Hello Ben," said a lonely Rey, wearing a dark robe with a hood over her head. She pulled the hood back, revealing her gentle and kind face that Ben remembered.

Ben slowly got on his feet and with for a hug with Rey.

"Ben…" Rey sobbed.

"It is you? But, how's this possible?" Ben asked.

Rey explained, "When you were laying there on the ground, I've transferred a portion of my force power into you, so you can live."

"I see."

"Oh Ben, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry what happened."

"It's okay. I'm just glad there's still part of you that is still Rey."

"I know, Ben. I know."

Rey looked up to Ben's eyes and said, "Ben, there isn't much time. I only created a memory phantom so I can exist. I can't stay here much longer."

"Rey, what's going on? Tell me…where are the Ren Knights taking you?" Ben asked.

"They're taking me to the Foundry. It's a massive, circular, orbital, manufacturing, platform and shipyard with a bright orange star right in the middle of it. It's where the First Order amassed their fleets. That's where they are taking me. I've been told it's a place where my Force abilities will be heightened to new levels."

Ben felt right all this time. He was right. His suspicions were true.

"I'm so scared Ben. I'm so scared," Rey said hugging close to Ben.

Ben placed her hand on Rey's loose brown hair to comfort her. Then, he said, "It's okay, Rey. Just tell me where the Foundry is located."

Rey separate herself from Ben and pointed her hand to the night sky and a big ball of orange flame floated above the horizon, revealing the circular platform rotating around the planet.

Ben looked at it and saw the complexity of such a structure. _It exactly matches the description that Caterous talked about._

Then, Rey felt a sharp pain in her chest. She collapsed on the sandy beach with her knees and her hands supporting herself. Ben ran over and shouted, "Rey! Rey!"

"Ben, I think it's time for me to go now," Rey responded.

"Rey, what are the coordinates of the Foundry. I need to know. Rey…Rey…"

Soon, the dream faded away by a bright shining light coming through. Ben shouted Rey a few more times before finally waking up…to see it was all a dream.

Luke who was just stopping by, finally caught the waking Ben. "Ben, you're awake!"

"Yes, Uncle Luke. I'm awake. I saw Rey in uh…a dream…I mean…uh…a vision," Ben said.

"You did. Tell me what happened," Luke said.

"Uncle Luke, I saw it. I saw where Rey is taking her. The Foundry…the place Caterous told you about. It's real. Rey showed it to me."

"If that's where Rey is heading, then your mother might be there as well."

Then, Poe entered the infirmary and informed them of the news. "Luke, Ben…we got something you might want to see."

Ten minutes passed, as Luke and Ben walked together to the command center where Poe, Finn, Caterous Endo and the rest of the Resistance and Mandalorian Knights stood.

"We are getting an instant transmission from someone," an intelligence officer said.

"Who's it from?" Luke asked.

"An old friend, perhaps," Caterous interjected.

"Greetings, my fellow Mandalorian half-brothers, I've brought news for you as part of our deal. I get the cure for my ill existence, you get the information on where that special Girl is located along General Organa," Boba Fett said as a holographic project appeared showing him in his usual green armor.

"Boba Fett? Deal? What's going on here?" Luke asked, suspicious that this is something withheld from him.

"I know you two have some bad blood in the past. But, we manage to get Boba Fett to help us in tracking down not only the Foundry, but also Rey and your sister, Leia," Caterous explained.

"That is right, Caterous. Despite any past grievances I have towards the Jedi and their friends, I'm still willing to lend a hand to my fellow Mandalorian Knights since several of those closest to me happened to be Force sensitive and I needed someone to guide them."

"Where is Rey then, Boba Fett?" Luke asked.

"From the radio transmissions I've been picking up, your special girl is heading towards a massive manufacturing base orbiting a bright star. It's located right here," said Boba Fett.

The coordinates appeared on the holographic map, revealing the structure of the First Order. The resistance sighed with relief that their general is alive.

"The Foundry!" Ben yelled.

"Well, ain't it the son of Han Solo? I'm saddened that you killed such a great man. Even though he and I were enemies, I still respect him as a fine warrior. How dare you murder him in cold blood?" Boba said.

Ben yelled, "Shut up, you frikking Mandalorian! What happened then was something you never understand? I was on a secret mission to help stop Snoke and his death was uncalled for. You insult me again I will choke you and throw you to that the same Sarlacc pit you were in years ago."

"Okay, okay…relax kid! Look…I did not know about your whereabouts as far as what you were doing. Besides I'm getting too old for this excitement and intense arguments with anyone. Okay? Besides I have a daughter that I care for along since she too is suffering from the same illness as I am," Boba Fett calming Ben down for his outbursts.

"Illness?" Ben asked, not sure what Boba Fett was talking about.

"Wow…Ben. You really don't know your history. Like the Clone Wars. I'm a clone. I suffered a genetic defect and so is my daughter. Now, when are we going to get the cure?"

"Where are you located, Boba?" Caterous inquired.

"I'm orbiting around a planet where this Foundry is located. That's how we were able to pinpoint the whereabouts of the girl and General Organa," Boba answered.

"Okay, good. One of our Mandalorian Knights will meet you at this location and will hand over the cure for you and your daughter," Caterous said.

"Thank you, Caterous. Despite my disagreements with your secret group, I appreciate your efforts in aiding me and my daughter," Boba Fett said.

"No worries, Boba Fett. We're Mandalorians. We're still brothers. We may have different beliefs, but we're still brothers none of the less. Vode an! Brothers all! I wish you can come with us in an upcoming strike against this facility. But, I presume you have better things to do," Caterous said.

"That is correct, Caterous. I would love to stay and fight, but I have more important mattes to attend to. In any case, I owe you back somehow. I'll be at the rendezvous point, Boba Fett out."

The holographic image of Boba Fett faded as Caterous Endo ordered his assistant, Kal Dronus to get several of his Mandalorian Knights to bring the cure to Boba Fett and his daughter.

For the next few hours, Poe, Luke, Finn, Ben, Caterous, and Luke went over preparations for their next attack on The Foundry.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Do not worry. Boba Fett does not get backstabbed by the Knights of Mandalore nor does he do anything stupid. The inclusion of Boba Fett is based from a novel where Boba Fett trained Jaina Solo to fight off Darth Caedus a.k.a. Jacen Solo. In this fic, we have Boba Fett helping out the Resistance (including Ben Solo) to locate Dark!Rey and of course, Ben's mom. Now, you're wondering…would this be the last time we see of middle-aged Boba Fett?

On a different note, for creating Lady Ren a.k.a. Dark!Rey's mom, we do have particular character/actress in mind as far as appearance and behavior goes. Who it is? Well, we're not going to give it away since we already put hints in this fic on who could play Lady Ren. If you still can't figure it out, here are some clues. First clue, Lady Ren's use of words, such as her insults at former friends and her religious-like mantra about the force. Last clue, Lady Ren working with Captain Phasma – Look for Gwendoline Christie's photo of only herself and another actress from Game of Thrones (it is not a photo them in the show itself, but a red carpet event since these two characters have not met yet.) **Note:** This only is our take on Dark!Rey's mother and we're not advocating that should be this particular character to portray Rey's dark side mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** This is going to be another long since it's going to be assault at the First Order's major ship building site, the Foundry, which is a large circular platform with a star in the building to harvest its energy to build capital ships and fighter craft.

* * *

At the hangar bay of the Resistance Base, engineers worked around the clock to retrofit their latest iterations of X-Wings, A-Wings, and Y-Wings with the latest battle armaments and armor, provided by the Knights of Mandalore. Both the Resistance and the Knights of Mandalore knew that they'll be up against big guns at that large facility, called the Foundry as they saw the holographic layout of the facility with capital ships and star fighters flying in and out of the area.

"This is amazing stuff. I wished we had these earlier during our first battles with the First Order," said Poe Dameron as he examined the new armor being fused on his a-wings along with new arsenal of ion bombs that completely disables electronics.

"Same here. I wished we have more men like you at our side. But, better late than never, Poe," replied Caterous Endo as he inspected the Mandalorian Death-hunters.

"Hey, Caterous…these Death-hunters. They look like…" Poe got cut off before he finished his thoughts.

"I know what you are going to say… an X-wing with two extra wings cut off. Well, not quite. Not quite. It does resemble an X-wing with only two wings. But, there are major differences. For instance, one, the wings here are much thicker. Two, the shape of it is more triangular, allowing more aerodynamic maneuvering for atmospheric flight. Three, at the bottom of each side of the wing, we have these compartments that resemble proton torpedoes. But, in fact…" Caterous ordered the Mandalorian Knight pilot to activate the compartment.

"They're actually rotating-auto-laser turrets for rapid fire," Caterous explained.

"I see. I'm impressed. I saw those TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors ripped to shreds during the battle of Heinlein Prime. It's just too bad that we just got out-numbered," Poe said.

"That's understandable. But, remember. We're hunters. Not to eat our prey and decimate our enemies, but also improve our hunting techniques for the next hunt. Just so that what we lack in manpower, we make it up with deadly weaponry."

"I agree. I've heard that your people are implementing new hardware on our all our craft correct."

"That is correct. But, we can only provide what we can. The base on Heinlein Prime contained our last cache of such the latest armament. We just have to make due."

"No wonder you Mandalorian Knights fight hard. Finn told me you don't show mercy for the enemy."

"That's right. We brutalized our enemies. Let them feel our pain. We, the Knights of Mandalore, should never forget the day when our great Duchess Satine was assassinated, plunging our world fell into a civil war. It's all because of the Sith and their manipulations. The same happened for the Jedi who fled during the Order 66 incident. It was fortunate that many of my people saved much of the Jedi and have them trained us in the ways of the Force. Many of us died over the years. But, that's expected of us who fight for the cause…to liberate the galaxy from the darkness. Now, this might be our glorious moment in the history of the galaxy to show how a coalition of ragtag fighters, taking down what's left of the old empire."

"Not just any ragtag, Caterous. I've received word that Admiral Stazi from the Republic has secretly agreed join us with two Mon Calamari Viscount-class Star Defenders, the Durandal and the Curtana, along with additional fighters."

"That's good to hear, Poe. The more the merrier. I even contacted an elite unit of the Knights of Mandalore to join us as well. I won't discuss much of who they are, but I can tell you they'll be bring in the state of art of equipment in a direct frontal assault on the Foundry itself. Be prepared to be amazed on what they can do."

Then, Poe thought of something and asked, "So, Caterous…I've heard that Ben Solo is doing some training with your Mandalorian Knights, right?"

Caterous answered, "Yes, he has. Ben Solo is reading up an old Jedi manual I have for him to read. He's training with other Knights of Mandalore on using the Force as a weapon against capital ships. We'll give you the final report on that, so we can finalize for our mission briefing."

Outside Ben's quarters, an exhausted Ben Solo came back from his Force training with a highly trained adept group of Force-sensitive Knights of Mandalore in using their force abilities to aid assault the Foundry. Ben entered his quarters, took a shower, and lay on his bed. He continued to think about what happened at his last encounter with Rey…or Reina Ren.

 _Oh, Rey…_ Ben sighed to himself, wondering about what's going on with her at the Foundry. _You saved me. Let's hope there's still good left in you,_ hethought.

Ben sat up and pulled out an old holovid that Rey had during her time with Finn and Poe. Ben saw Rey happy, laughing, joking around, singing songs while Poe played his guitar. Ben started to cry, realizing how much he wanted to be there with them and lived the life they were having. Unfortunately, for Ben…he never had that life. It was always been of life being alone, getting picked at Luke's Academy, going on secret missions to hunt down any whereabouts of the dark side and then this started. The eventual series of disasters from the destruction of Luke's Jedi Academy, the killing his father, Han Solo, losing Rey to the dark side, and make things much worse, his mother's captured. Ben felt that he should never been born. No, he should've been stronger in order to prevent more of this mess.

Ben imagined to himself of what would happen if things were different. He imagined himself seeing Rey at the Academy or even rescuing Rey on Jakku when she was already an adult. Ben thought that if things had been better, he would see Rey ready to get married with him and go on missions together in the galaxy. No matter what the case maybe…they're not true. They're all in his head. Whatever Ben was thinking in regards to his desire, wishes, dreams, they may no longer manifest unless Ben takes all precautions in defeating Snoke, destroying the First Order, and rescuing Rey.

Ben remembered earlier from his conversation with Caterous Endo that he lost his entire family: his wife and his two sons. Yet, he's still around, moving on with his life to live a life of purpose. In doing so, that's what keeping Caterous content. For Ben, on the other hand, he did not know what kind of life he would have if Rey had to die to end this war. Ben opened his box of medications and threw a pill in his mouth. His anxiety he's been having had died down a bit. It was not as worse as before, but Ben still feared that he may end up like any soldier, suffering the symptoms of post traumatic stress for the rest of his life. More hallucinations, more anxiety attacks, more deep depressing thoughts that would go on for days at a time. He might even not contact with anyone anymore and just want to be alone.

 _Stay strong…Ben…_

Ben heard a faint whisper of a familiar voice. "Rey," Ben said to himself as there was nothing more to be heard. Ben, feeling so tired like his brain has been milked out of energy, fell asleep only to be awakened few hours later to the sound of ring on his door.

"Come in," Ben said.

Caterous Endo stepped in and asked, "Hello Ben. How's your training going with my Knights?"

"It's been fine. I managed to saw Uncle Luke, Finn, and the other Mandalorian Knights going through intensive training in combat."

"That's good. Able to catch up on the manual?"

"I did. I read up to the chapter that talks about the dark side and…I stopped."

"You stopped, why? It's not what you think it is."

"Every time I see that word or be reminded of it, I begin to freak out. I don't want to trigger the horrible memories I had when I was with Snoke, the Knights of Ren, and what happened between Rey and I. I nearly died when I was stabbed in the chest by a former student of mine…whom I recruited and corrupted."

"You were doing a job at the time, Ben. A secret agent for the light. Sacrifices must be made in order to gain victory over the dark. It's the same job for infiltrators within the Knights of Mandalore."

"So, was Rey's mother. Look what happened to her. She turned. I even heard from your conversation with Luke out that my grandfather killed her mother. If that is true, then my family has brought so much pain. No wonder everyone hated me. There were even those who wanted to kill me. Now, I am even more afraid that Rey will know about this there's no way to get her back!"

Ben got up, grabbed his holovid, and threw it at the wall. He screamed, "I HATE MY LIFE! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO FALL APART?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THE LIFE THAT EVERYONE ELSE HAVE?!"

Ben then fell on his knees and began to cry. He shriveled up inside as he put his hands around his chest coping with his anxiety. Caterous ran over to get Ben up on his feet and said, "It's okay, Ben. Just let it out now. I know how you feel. This is what I've been through when I lost my family and friends."

Caterous held onto to Ben comforting him as Ben replied, "How do you know? You were never there. This is too much for me. I can't take this anymore!"

"Then, that's why I came. Stay here, Ben," Caterous said as he walked over to find the old Jedi Mandalorian Manual he had Ben to read and sift through.

Caterous then turned to that one chapter that Ben avoided to read. Caterous looked it through and confessed something to Ben, "In case you haven't realized, Lady Ren was not the only one who turned to the dark side."

Ben looked up him in wonderment on what he meant. "You see there were others that fell before and there were times they were redeemed. Other times, not really. But, there's a method of last resort that nearly killed me because it does involve some use of the dark side. Not many of us at the time including the Jedi we rescued were not that skilled. But, since you are able to bend the dark and light to your will, then there is something I must teach you."

Ben's eyes grew wider as the last tears went down his face. Ben glanced at Caterous as he's ready to listen.

Meanwhile…at the Foundry, Lady Ren met with Captain Phasma at a large, highly decorative mess hall. The mess hall had large windows for First Order personnel and Knights of Ren to sit down and gaze out into space and watch a new batch of Star Destroyers being built. Banners of the First Order drape from the ceiling Lady Ren sat down with Captain Phasma to go over some important details.

"Lady Ren," Captain Phasma saluted.

"Captain," Lady Ren bowed, "Have a seat."

"My Lady, what happened to your face?" Phasma asked looking over at the red scar that grazed across her cheek.

"It's nothing, really. I was in the middle of a fight I had, General Organa."

"So, I've heard. Got any useful intelligence from her my lady?" Phasma asked.

"None, but Supreme Leader Snoke agreed that the Resistance will strike at this facility and we are planning to give the Resistance and any of their allies, a surprise."

"You're going to prepare them a trap, my Lady," Captain Phasma presumed.

"A trap, indeed. What we have already gathered from intelligence is that Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance is quite fond of General Organa that he will do everything to rescue the General here. The only way he could do that is to end a squadron of fighters and any capital ships he could assemble to attack the facility and retrieve the General. But, what they don't realized is that…it's exactly how we wanted it," Lady Ren said with assurance.

"I remember this strategy before that the Emperor had used with the old Empire. The plan failed," Captain Phasma said doubting the plan.

"Well, the reason it failed is because of a sentimental Darth Vader and the need for a nearby planet for extra shielding. Here, at the Foundry. We don't have such weaknesses. We already have a large assembly of capital ships and fighter craft ready to beat back the Resistance. Besides, we do have a secret weapon at our disposal."

"Which is?"

"A Sith meditation sphere for my daughter Reina Ren to reside. After transferring a portion of my dark powers to her, my daughter would use her battle meditation to coordinate our counter-assault against the Resistance. Now, in case of an infiltration of Resistance soldiers in the base, I want you Captain Phasma to have your Stormtroopers patrolling all sections of the base and I would do the same for the Knights of Ren. This base must not be compromised."

"I see, Lady Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke is really wise, then."

"That is correct. Do not forget my Captain that it was Snoke who knew about the design flaws in the first two death stars. With the exception of the Starkiller Base since it was all Kylo's fault in not retrieving the droid. No matter with the news of his death, we can be ensured that the Resistance will soon fall."

"I see, my Lady. Well, then…I'll be off and inform my troops in accordance with the plan."

"The same goes for me, my Captain," said Lady Ren as she watched Captain Phasma leaving the mess hall.

Before Lady Ren stood up, the floor shook and alarms went off. The Foundry's under attack. Lady Ren got up on her feet and was surprised that the Resistance's assault came sooner than expected. Lady Ren ran back to a nearby intercom and ordered the Knights of Ren to prepare for a ground infiltration. She immediately ordered her daughter to meet her at the Mediation Sphere located at the far side of the Foundry.

Out in space, to the west of the Foundry, Mandalorian Death-hunters fired long range missiles to preliminary knock any automated defenses. Poe Dameron's squad of X-Wing, Y-Wings and A-Wings precede their attack from east in firing ion bombs to disable any capital ships near the Foundry. Then, coming out of hyperspace are the two Mon Calamari Viscount-Class Star Defenders attacking the Foundry from the South. More star fighters deployed from the two Republic cruisers and began attacking the base.

"Okay, everyone remember the briefing, the Mandalorian Knights will attack the Foundry from one side. We'll attack it from this side while the Republic provides the additional fire power," Poe said as he ordered his squad to split up into groups. One group aiding the Mon Calamari Star Defenders against this wave of First Order fighter crafts. The second group engaging their bombing runs to take out defenses of the Foundry platform itself. Then, the third, using their ion bombs to disable any capital ships within proximity of the orbital manufacturing base.

At the shipyards of the Foundry, waves of TIE Fighters, TIE Avengers and TIE Interceptors were deployed to engage the Republic forces. Within the command center of the Foundry, Captain Phasma spoke with the Base General to request additional reinforcements. The request was called in as extra fleet of additional Star Destroyers and TIE Avenger escorts jumped out of the hyperspace to outnumber the joint forces of the Republic, Resistance, and the Knights of Mandalorian. However, this is to no avail as a Mandalorian transport shuttle jumped out of hyperspace and fired its volley of ion bombs disabling the incoming reinforcements.

On board the transport was Ben Solo along with a team of highly trained Force sensitive Mandalorian Knights. The ion bombs exploded disabling all craft, allowing the Ben Solo and the Mandalorian Knights to channel the powers of the Force to collide Star Destroyers to collide with each other and with the smaller TIE fighting craft.

As the Star Destroyers collide, their hulls were ripped apart, ejecting some to the Sun while other large pieces of the hulls collided with other Star Destroyers.

"This is a bloody massacre! How in the galaxy they knew about this location? We must inform Supreme Leader Snoke at once," a Flight officer said.

"There is no need to panic. Supreme Leader Snoke has something in stored for them," the Base General said.

At the far side of the Foundry, locked within the thickness of the structure, Lady Ren along with her daughter and the remaining member of the Seven came forward to meet with Snoke.

"Well, well...isn't it, Reina Ren…the child of the dark side," Snoke said as he walked over to greet the marvelous instrument that is Reina.

"Yes, my master," Reina said.

"No, need to call me as master. But, Supreme Leader will do," Snoke replied.

"Is the meditation sphere ready, Supreme Leader?" asked Lady Ren.

"It is, Lady of Ren. You have done a marvelous job in raising the daughter of victory. Come, Reina…enter the Meditation Chamber."

Reina approached to the entrance to the chamber. She took off her red cape, covering her Ren Knight armor, and stepped inside. She sat down in the meditation chamber, allowing Reina to be at ease. The meditation chamber was designed so Reina focused more on her battle meditation, not worry about the confines of the chamber in case discomfort was a concern.

The door closed and Snoke flipped a switch to activate the meditation sphere. The sphere came to life with bolts of dark energy seeped out of the chamber. There were seven terminals that went along with the sphere. Smud, Malliek, Asula, and Lady Ren went to each other terminal leaving others empty as these were meant for Niles, Kovu, and Kozu had they been alive. But, it does not matter. This was good enough. Lady Ren ordered what's left of the Seven to place their hands on the terminals as portions of their dark force power were channeled into the meditation sphere. Lady Ren was the only one that provided the most since each Ren Knight of the Seven has its own unique dark force signature and Lady Ren must channel more of her dark force power to recalibrate these energies to be receptive for her daughter to use.

Reina Ren, inside the chamber, felt the surge of dark force power she never felt before. Her senses heightened and she can project her mind beyond the chamber and see the locations of every capital ship and fighter craft taking on the combined might of the Republic, Resistance, and the Knights of Mandalore.

"All right, my fellow Knights, you may take your hands off the terminals," Lady Ren ordered as Smud, Malliek, and Asula stepped away from the terminal.

A bright flash lit the room from the chamber as a strong series of hums were heard by Snoke, Lady Ren, and the rest of the Seven standing there in awe of what's transpiring.

Reina Ren using her new found powers began helping the First Order fleet in protecting the Foundry. She gave commands and heightened moral and fighting capabilities of every single pilot and crewmember of the Star Destroyers to fight back. She told them to take advantage of various openings that the Republic, Resistance, and Knights of Mandalore had unintentionally unveiled.

Then, she felt a presence in the Force, coming from a transport ship that's directing their Force energies to destroying Star Destroyers. _Ben…_ Rey thought out loud in her mind.

Her thoughts traveled into Space and hit the Mandalorian transport. Electronics, powering the Holographic display for Ben and the Knights to Force push the Star Destroyers into the sun were short circuited. The Force sensitive Mandalorian Knights along with Ben Solo were overwhelmed by this dark power coming at them.

"The Meditation sphere…Rey!" Ben shouted. Then, Ben felt an image being imprinted in his mind. He saw Reina's location. "I must get to her!" Ben shouted as he felt a sharp refusal by Luke Skywalker who's on board in another Mandalorian Transport orbiting around a planet that's located far enough to avoid detection from the Foundry's sensors. Also, on board were Caterous Endo and Finn and their group of Resistance troops and Mandalorian Knights.

 _Ben…not yet…we have to give our Forces enough time to destroy much of their defenses and fighter craft before we descend upon the platform and infiltrate the base,_ Luke said through the Force.

Ben understood without hesitation and helped his Mandalorian Knights to regain their focus and try to use their force powers to counteract Rey's powers. However, things about to turn out for the worse.

More and more First Order ships arrived in greater numbers than before. Caterous Endo grew concerned that at this rate he cannot signal his elite Mandalorian Knights to begin attacking the Foundry itself.

Ben ordered his Force-sensitive Knights of Mandalore to become its own meditation sphere to push back Rey's influence and provide guidance for their allies to have the upper advantage. However, it wasn't enough as more TIE interceptors came out of the Foundry. Squads of Mandalorian Death-hunters and Poe's Squadron were nearly running out of ion bombs as they resorted to conventional laser weaponry to knock out as much TIE fighting craft and capital ships as possible.

Republic Admiral Stazi, commandeering the Mon Calamari Star Defender, the Durandal, radioed with Poe Dameron informing him that they can't withstand the onslaught and must pull back to regroup. "No!" Poe Dameron shouted and later explained, "It's the Sith Meditation Sphere that is causing this massive counter assault. We must keep attacking. If we pull out now, more reinforcements will out run us."

"Then, we have no choice but to die in battle," the Admiral said.

Then, a Star Destroyer group came out of hyperspace. Two Star Destroyers came in. It was the Vindicator and the Finalizer.

"This is General Hux of Star Destroyer Finalizer. To all Admirals: continue the fight. We have the numbers. Overwhelm the enemy," ordered General Hux as he turned off the intercom and ordered the helmsman to launch all fighters immediately.

"Aye, aye, sir," Helmsman replied and gave the order.

Ben Solo heard General Hux over the intercoms and threw an angry fist on table. "Damn you, Hux! Once I get my hands over you, you will die!"

Other Mandalorian Knights looked at him, but immediately returned to their attention in helping their fighters on where to re-direct their attacks.

General Hux, looked at the numbers on his screen as he saw the Mon Calamari Star Defender, the Curtana, exploded and the number of allied Resistance ships going down. Until then…a bright explosion came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Hux cried.

"Sir, it appears to be nuclear denotation coming from one of Star Destroyers," one flight officer said.

"What?"

"Sir, we're detecting a new fleet."

On board the Republic's last Star Defender, the Durandal, the Admiral Stazi on board inquired, "Nuclear weapons. Who could've possessed that kind of arsenal?"

Then, they got their answer. "Greetings…this is Boba Fett. Caterous, are you there?" Boba Fett asked piloting his Slave One along with a fighter escort of a Mandalorian Battlecruiser and fighter crafts.

"Boba Fett…I thought you're not going to be here," Caterous said.

"Like I said before, I owe you a favor," Boba Fett replied, "Now brothers…fire those radioactive warheads at those incoming Star Destroyers. Let's show these First Order bastards the wrath of Mandalore!"

More nuclear denotations went off as the nuclear heavy bombs ripped right through the hulls of Star Destroyers, forcing the survivors to suffer heavy doses of radioactive poisoning. Hux grew alarmed as he ordered all missile and gun turrets to hit these incoming radioactive warheads.

"We must divert all defensive fire power against those warheads!" Hux yelled as another bright flash blinded the bridge.

"Sir, we just lost the Star Destroyer, Vindicator," shouted a flight officer as their intercoms screamed the cries of dying First Order personnel on board the Vindicator.

"Damn the Mandalorians!" screamed Hux.

Another bright light flashed again, but this time the Finalizer was hit not by one, but three heavy rockets. One rocket, carrying an ion bomb, disabled all electronics inside the Finalizer and two rockets carrying the radioactive warheads that detonated at two vital sections of the Finalizer, ripping it in two sections.

Then, over the intercoms of all remaining Republic, Resistance, and Mandalorian Knight Ships, announced the news on the destruction of the Finalizer.

"I repeat the Finalizer is down. The Finalizer is down. General Hux is killed in action."

Everyone on board the Republic Star Defender, Durandal cheered as Admiral Stazi was glad that First Order's prominent General was taken out. Admiral Stazi then ordered everyone to remain calm and ordered what's left of their Republic fleet to take out much of any remaining First Order fighters.

During the middle of this, more radioactive warheads hit the platform of the Foundry, unleashing a bright light of shock and fire, scorching nearby towers.

"What's happening?" Base General asked.

"We've been hit by atomic weaponry," Captain Phasma said.

"We're getting reports of personnel suffering from radioactive poisoning!"

"This is getting worse!" Base General exclaimed.

More bombs hit, wiping out defense grids, and powering down auto turrets. Ben Solo, witnessing the explosions, informed Boba Fett to be careful to not the locations of Rey and his mother.

Boba replied, "Don't worry, kid. I've already told my forces on where to fire their weapons. My daughter has been monitoring her location the entire time."

Boba Fett continued, "Soon, my men and I will get into the base and rescue your mother for you."

"Thanks! I guess I owe you one," Ben replied.

"Don't worry about it, Jedi!"

Luke heard the conversation as well, helping him to ease his worries on the whereabouts of his sister. As the fight continued, Caterous Endo was informed that an opening has been revealed within the massive debris field of dead ships forces of the Republic, Resistance, and the Knights of Mandalore. Then, Caterous gave the order for the Elite Mandalorian Knights to attack the Foundry.

A massive carrier ship jumped out of hyperspace and flew over one area of the Foundry. The ship opened its main door and out came an army of seventy-five modified mobile giant machines, the Basilisks. These are not the same Basilisks that were destroyed on Heinlein Prime. These were those of the elite class of Mandalorian Knights in taking down the enemy. The Basilisks landed and began rampaging in destroying guard towers and gun turrets. One Basilisk fired its missiles at a nearby bunker, puncturing a hole in its structuring. Scores of stormtroopers and First Order officers were sucked out into the vacuum of space.

Basilisks also fired additional Ion bombs out into disabling incoming TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers. The Basilisks secured an entrance into a hangar bay and informed the two Mandalorian transports, one carrying Luke and Caterous and the other Ben Solo, to head over and drop off.

"All right, everybody this is our cue. Let's hit it," Caterous ordered as the transport activated its after burners went straight into the hangar. Ben Solo's transport did the same and arrived just after the first Mandalorian transport landed.

The doors opened and the Knights of Mandalorian went in first with their laser rifles blazing, lightsabers deflecting, and those carrying rockets fired first at incoming platoons of stormtroopers. The rocket hit the platoons, causing a massive explosion in the hall as the ceiling fell, creating a barrier in preventing more stormtroopers to come through. Additional transports ships entered the hanger carrying Resistance and Republic soldiers into the fray.

Finn came out and led his platoon of Resistance soldiers. Finn joined up with Luke, Caterous, and Ben as they make their way and engage in close quarter combat with First Order soldiers and officers.

Finn and Ben encountered one platoon of First Order stormtroopers coming at them. Finn and Ben with the lightsabers activated boomerang their sabers right across the incoming forces, slicing them down into pieces. Finn and Ben recall their blue lightsaber back and caught up with Luke and Caterous.

Finn suggested that they should split up. Finn and Caterous would lead their Joint strike group to take out the command center while Luke and Ben go after and save Rey. When time permits, Finn and Caterous will catch up with Luke and Ben in rescuing Rey. Luke and Ben agreed with the plan as they split their forces and head to different directions.

Finn and Caterous and their heavily armed joint strike force of Republic, Resistance, and Mandalorian Knights cut through the Stormtroopers and First Order officers. The Mandalorian Knights with their laser resistant armor fought in the front so the less armored fighters will provide additional fire power. Republic machine gunners went into one corner and mow down more stormtroopers coming by. More obstruction came up as Ren Knights and Stormtroopers barricaded themselves to the blast doors of the Foundry's control center. The stormtroopers and Ren Knights fired preventing anyone to come through.

The Mandalorian Knights, carrying what's left of their rocket launchers, first lobbied some smoke grenades to block out their enemies sight. Then, out came their rockets blowing the barricade apart. The explosion rocked the area, creating a burst of shrapnel hitting everywhere, killing the stormtroopers and Knights of Ren within the vicinity.

Republic and Resistance troops along with the Mandalorian Knights approached the blast doors. The blast doors were sealed shut, so Finn with his blue lightsaber and Caterous with his long-lightsaber stabbed their laser blades into doors. This created holes for two resistance soldiers to plant explosives. Everyone got away as the door blew wide open. The blast broke the door into multiple pieces as the shock from explosion pushed First Order personnel away.

The Knights of Mandalore ran into the command center, rushing in and taking out First Order officers with ease. One Knight of Mandalore used his power gauntlet to fire poison darts at a First Order officer while another unsheathed his hidden wrist blade and rammed it in the jugular of another. Captain Phasma drew out her laser rifle and fired a few shots at the incoming Republic and Resistance Troops, but those bolts got deflected by Finn as he and Caterous ran in there to engage Captain Phasma.

Captain Phasma fired one more time before having her rifle cut in half by Finn's lightsaber. Captain Phasma took off her cape and brought out a stun baton and riot shield. She stood there facing Finn and Caterous Endo.

"FN-2187, we meet at last," Captain Phasma said.

"It's Finn, now," Finn answered.

"So, you are Captain Phasma of the Stormtrooper Core?" Caterous asked.

"You must be Caterous Endo, Commander and Master of the Knights of Mandalore. Lady Ren told me about you," Phasma answered.

"Isn't that so? Let's see what you're made of…in the honor of combat," Caterous draw out his long saber and attacked Phasma first while Finn attacked right behind. The Republic, Resistance, and Mandalorian Knights that came with Caterous and Finn began destroying the computer terminals and deactivating the Foundry's defenses and ray shields.

Phasma led Finn and Caterous outside of the command center and into another room where multiple Ren Knights were hiding. The Ren Knights drew out their melee weaponry and attacked Caterous and Finn.

Thanks to Caterous' training in fighting in close quarters against the Knight of Ren, Finn used his enhanced lightsaber techniques to quickly do a parry-attack in deflecting the Ren Knight's blade to the side while at the same time going for a stab into flesh of the Knight of Ren. Caterous had no problem in fighting the Knights of Ren as he used unconventional fighting methods in using his Mandalorian gear both as a weapon and as protection. Caterous utilized his agility to jump kick away Ren Knight handheld weapons before taking them down with a jumping scissor leg kick where he knocked down one and then stabbed his long saber into another Ren Knight's throat. Another Ren Knight came at Caterous before receiving a throwing knife into his throat by Caterous.

Captain Phasma came out of nowhere with her stun baton and a riot shield as she began to attack Finn. Phasma used the advantage of her large mass to pin down Finn slam him with her stun baton. Finn was knocked off balance just before using a Force Jump to jump in the air and used a force push to push Phasma to the floor. Finn went for the kill in stabbing his lightsaber into Phasma. Phasma saw this coming, rolled away, and side sweep Finn's leg, knocking him down. Captain Phasma got up and was about to slam her stun baton at Finn's face.

Caterous Endo, after finishing off the last Ren Knight combatant, boomerang his long saber at Captain Phasma to push her away from Finn. Phasma deflected the long-saber with her riot shield, giving Finn the opportunity to join up with Caterous.

Finn and Caterous stood together and proceeded to do more jabs and swipes at Captain Phasma. Phasma deflected each with ease. Finn feint his lightsaber jab allowing Caterous to do a jump kick across Captain Phasma's helmet. Phasma was taken aback by the blow just before getting hit by Finn's Force push. Phasma fell backwards and hit her head on the edge of a table.

Phasma was unconscious as Finn and Caterous ran towards her to cuff her as a prisoner of war. However, that plan faltered as a squad of stormtroopers in their heavy melee gear threw in flash bang and gas grenades into the room. Finn and Caterous were blinded for few moments as they jump behind a table to hide themselves. The stormtroopers retrieved Captain Phasma and went out to a secret shaft to escape. As the gas settled, Finn and Caterous examined the room to find the Captain and used the power of the Force to trace stormtroopers' steps. They were able to find the shaft, but it was blocked off before hearing a large drumming sound an escape vessel leaving. Finn found a small window and saw the escape vehicle carrying Captain Phasma and her band of stormtroopers as it heads towards to a very distant Star Destroyer that just arrived to pick up evacuees.

"Damn!" yelled Finn.

"Do not worry, Finn! Once we take out the Supreme Leader Snoke and destroyed this facility, the First Order will shatter. There will be a power vacuum dividing the First Order apart," Caterous said.

"Okay, to the meditation sphere, then?" Finn asked.

"To the Meditation Sphere," Caterous replied.

At the chamber, housing the Meditation Sphere, Supreme Leader Snoke saw, for the first time, a stalemate between his forces and the enemy. Snoke yelled at Lady Ren on why her daughter was not performing up to expectations to beat back the opposing force.

"What's your daughter doing?" yelled Snoke, "Why aren't we winning?"

"How would I suppose to know? I thought you have the meditation sphere up and operational. I'm not aware of a sudden attack by the enemy unless…" Lady Ren, remembered her daughter's words about a traitor amongst the Seven.

Lady Ren turned around and pointed her finger at Asula Ren and demanded answers, "You!"

"What?!" Asula shouted, "Why are you looking at me like that, my Lady?"

"My daughter told me that you disobeyed her orders during your attack at Kylo Ren on Heinlein Prime. Did you sabotage our efforts here so you can have the dark power all to yourself!"

"What are you talking about, Lady Ren? How would I be the saboteur when I know nothing of this Sith device? I am not a mechanic by trade. But, I know Reina is and… _I know_ Reina still has feelings for Kylo Ren. Am I right my brothers?"

Smud and Malliek nodded in agreement. Lady Ren was confused by this revelation while Snoke became even more furious and demanded answers from Lady Ren.

"Is this true Lady Ren? Is your daughter acting out against us just so because of her sentiment for a traitor like Kylo Ren? Sentiment fort those outside the Knights of Ren are not allowed!" Snoke cried.

"That's nonsense. She's my daughter. I've groomed her. I raised her. We dropped off her on Jakku to have the very foundation of becoming a dark force user like us. There is no way she…" Lady Ren stopped and recalled what she taught her daughter awhile back during their first meeting together.

… _life must be taken if one seeks true power above all others…_

Lady Ren ran over and touched her hands on the sphere to read her daughter's thoughts. Inside the sphere, Reina felt the presence of Ben Solo coming towards her. Reina, with the power of the sphere that's pushing her force abilities to limits beyond her wildest dreams, saw visions of various worlds. She saw people she never knew…she saw visions of both past and future. She was in a state of paradox of seeing images of those that were not hers, but it is hers. It's like she's been to places before even though she never step foot on them. There's a part in Reina that wanted to control these worlds for herself, but there is a part that felt compelled to these images…images of truth…to let go of her darker persona and embrace the light within her heart. The part that is Rey came through making Reina feel at peace, wanting to be free. Reina continued to be at lost in these moments. Then, she felt a strong pull of someone calling to her.

 _Reina…what are you doing?_

Then the darkness inside Reina pulled through, refocusing her new found sense of anger and hate at the decimation brought by the joint forces of the Republic, Resistance, and the Knights of Mandalore. Reina directed several of the Star Destroyers to fly straight into the Republic fleet and fired everything at the Mon Calamari Star Defender, Durandal and the Curtana. She forced TIE fighters to perform suicide maneuvers by ramming their ships to nearby Y-Wings. She informed companies of Stormtroopers to suit up and engage the Mandalorian Basilisks outside the Foundry.

Luke and Ben, after fighting their way through the hallways of the base, they ran into Boba Fett and his Mandalorian Warriors.

"Boba Fett, you're here?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and we got something for you and Ben. Ailyn, tell her to come forward," Boba ordered.

Out came a familiar middle-aged woman, it was Luke's sister, Leia Organa.

"Leia!" Luke shouted.

"Mom!" Ben shouted as well.

Leia hugged them both, telling them that's good to see them together as a family. "Are you hurt mother?" Ben asked.

"No, son. I am strong in the force. The same way you and your uncle is. It's good to see you back, Ben!"

"It's good to see you as well…mom."

"Leia, I think it's wise we should get you to safety," said Ailyn Vel, the daughter of Boba Fett.

"Of course," Leia said.

"Keep her safe, Boba Fett," Luke said before getting cut off.

"Hey…don't worry about it. Like, I said to Ben here…You live your life. I live mine. Besides I have a granddaughter to attend to after this is over. Okay, everyone! Let's get back to that hanger bar and get the General out of here."

The word granddaughter came across Ben's mind, imagining Leia holding her own grandchild and seeing Rey and himself happy with their lives. Ben removed that thought as he and Luke went on their way to reach to the chamber where the meditation sphere's located. Upon arrival to the main doors, they were later rejoined by Finn and Caterous. The four warrior of the Light looked at each other as they made their way to the door.

Ben stopped and saw something in the corner of his eye, a ghostly appearance of a small girl. Ben started to walk away as Luke, Caterous, and Finn wondered what he was doing.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"You three go ahead from here. I'm think I've found a way to the back of the chamber."

Luke, Caterous, and Finn did not question Ben since they all knew that Ben Solo is using what's left of his Force Bond to get to Rey. Ben followed the ghostly girl and entered a shaft that's leading to the top of the chamber. Luke, Caterous, and Finn bust the doors opened and walked inside with their lightsabers drawn.

Smud, Asula, and Reina turned around with weapons drawn out as well. Snoke and Lady Ren were not surprised as they turned their attention to his would-be assailants.

"Well, isn't it the Warriors of Lights barging into the darkness to consume them," Snoke said as he walked over and drew out his light spear that ignited the hot laser beam on side.

"It's over Snoke. Your Foundry is falling apart. Many of the First Order have fled," Finn said.

"Well, my young one. They're probably escaping death in order to return in full strength. We, the First Order and the Knights of Ren operate in sheer secrecy. You think you got us, think again."

"Then, let's finish this, Snoke. This is for all the pain you have caused," Luke cried.

"Same here, Skywalker! For today, I will have my revenge! You…shall die!" Lady Ren yelled as she ignited two red lightsabers, one in each hand.

Caterous glanced at Lady Ren, wondering why she's holding her two lightsabers rather than levitating them in the air. Then, he noticed that Lady Ren appears to be weakened. His assessment was right as observing the power terminals around the meditation sphere itself. Caterous thought, _So,_ _Lady Ren transferred much of her powers into Reina…thus weakening her. This will be our advantage._

Smud, Asula, and Malliek attacked the two Jedi, Luke and Finn, and the Knight of Mandalore, Caterous. Smud cut across with his red hot heat blade as it sliced right through a pillar. Asula jumped on top of Finn and swung her dual vibroblades at him. Malliek activated his red lightsaber and went for a lunge at Caterous Endo. Caterous deflected with his long-saber and went for his right shoulder pad. Malliek felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, leaving a red bleeding scar behind.

The elite Mandalorian Knights who were fighting outside the Foundry in their Basilisks received a telepathic call to assist Caterous at the meditation chamber. So, they did and along with the other Knights of Mandalore arrived to engage in the fight. Snoke and Lady Ren went into fray as they summoned additional Ren Knights to come over to assist. One Mandalorian Knight swung his saber at Snoke, but was blocked by Snoke's lightspear. Snoke went for a Force choke and lift the Mandalorian Knight in the air before having him fall into his lightspear.

Luke Skywalker force pushed Smud to a wall and went for a stab to Smud's leg. Smud swung his huge heat blade blocking Luke's attack. Smud force pushed Luke back and fired dark force lightning at Luke. Luke absorbed the lighting from him and fired at the floor beneath Smud, creating a hole beneath him. Smud fell into but his two hands grabbed the edge of hole. Smud lost his heat blade as it fell into a molten pool of star plasma that's being utilized for ship building and powering the Foundry. Smud, with no need to of his weapon, force jumped out of the hole and used his Force power gauntlets to punch at Luke. Each punch was landed with a block of Luke's lightsaber.

Luke was pushed back slightly by each Force kinetic shock from Smud's punches. Smud quickened his attacks like a boxer hitting everywhere at Luke. Luke also quickened his pace and dodged every maneuver at Smud. Then, Smud went for a palm strike at Luke's chest after pushing Luke's lightsaber away to a wall. Luke landed his punch into Smud's palm, knocking Smud several feet back. Luke's eyes turned bright white as bolts of white electricity spurted out of him. Smud was in awe of this awesome and grew into fearing it. Smud channeled that fear into aggression and used the dark side of the Force to increase his mass and fought back. Luke saw the attacks coming and the moment Smud threw a punch at Luke's face, Luke grabbed hold of the Smud's fist and bent it back.

Smud felt his gauntlets breaking as his wrists were unable to cope with the pain. Smud went for another punch with his other fist before being grabbed by Luke's other hand. Luke then twisted Smud's hands, spraining both wrists. Smud screamed in agony that he couldn't believe a puny size man like Luke can beat the large behemoth that he was. Smud looked at his messed up hands before feeling a chokehold around his neck. Luke lifted Smud up the air and instead of choking his neck to death he threw him down into the hole where the hot star plasma was. Smud fell into and was vaporized by the sheer hot temperatures of the gathered star material.

Asula and Malliek screamed when they saw the demise of their Ren Knight brother, Smud. They pushed away from their fight with Finn and Caterous and charged at Luke Skywalker. Asula and Malliek ran with their weapons drawn and engage with Luke Skywalker. Finn and Caterous caught up with the two Ren Knights as Caterous landed a Kinetic force blast pushing both Asula and Malliek to the wall behind them. Asula pressed a switched, signaling for additional reinforcements to arrive. Then, more Ren Knights jumped out of nowhere pulled out a variety of weaponry, ranging from light whips and dark sabers. The Ren Knights attacked and the one with the light whip, lashed around Luke's saber. The Ren Knight with the light whip tried to use his whip to pull Luke's saber out of his hand, but Luke used the Force to glue his saber with the Ren Knight's whip and swirl him around in a circle. The length of the light whip cut the other Ren Knights in half before Luke letting the light whip Ren Knight go. Then, that Knight of Ren fell across the room and ran smack into Snoke's light spear. Snoke was shocked by Luke's power as Luke ran over to combat Snoke.

Meanwhile…on the top ceiling of the chamber, there was a hallway leading to the top of the meditation sphere. Ben Solo followed the ghost girl and upon entering the hallway, the ghost girl disappeared. Ben Solo felt a great presence of the dark power coming out of the meditation sphere. Ben began to see visions in his mind as he walked over slowly to see the sphere itself. He saw the fight below as Lady Ren and Snoke killed more and more of the Mandalorian Knights coming in. Ben walked over the edge and finally saw the sphere below him. Ben took several deep breaths, trying to ease his fears of a bleak future. A future where he came out alive, but not Rey. Then, Ben saw something in his eye. A blue aura of an entity, appearing at another hallway across where Ben was. The entity stood, looking right back at Ben Solo.

Ben immediately recognized the attire. The black cape, the beige colored chest plate, a Mandalorian Mask similar to Ben's when he was Kylo Ren, but it was red. Ben recognized the spirit…it was… _Revan…_ the Prodigal Knight that Ben studied before.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes and thought, _What's he doing here?_

Then, Revan took off his masks, revealing his angular features like that of Ben's. Ben was shocked at Revan's resemblance of an ancient time, scarred with geometric lines across his face. Ben saw mouth movement, but no sound came out. Ben focused his powers of the Force to listen into Revan's speech and felt in his heart and mind…the wisdom that Revan was giving to him.

 _Do not be afraid…Ben Solo. Go to her. Save your love one. Do not make the mistake I made when I left my wife thousands of years ago._ _You are like me…a user of both dark and light. A grey user of the Force. You and Rey are the key to balancing the Force for many generations to come. Go Ben! Go! Bring peace to the galaxy! End this threat, forever!_

Revan disappeared and Ben took out his blue lightsaber, the one his uncle, and his grandfather used before him. Before Ben made his next move, he was spotted by Malliek Ren below. Malliek saw his old teacher and used a powerful force jump to get to Ben's location. Malliek appeared right in front of Ben's face pushed him back

Malliek activated his lightsaber and said, "We meet again, teacher! You were once a great user of the dark side of the force. Now, this is how you betray your teachings by joining the enemy?!"

Malliek shouted as he activated his red lightsaber to slash and cut across Ben Solo. Ben activated his lightsaber and fought back. Ben and Malliek locked their sabers together as they try to out maneuver each other. Malliek punched Ben with the Force, pushing Ben far away.

Ben got up and threw additional cuts and slashes at Malliek Ren. He found an opening and kicked Malliek's shoulder, knocking him back a bit. Ben slashed forward his blue lightsaber in a powerful downward swing, hitting Malliek's saber, causing him to fall back even further. Malliek swung back with more ferocity as he gained the upper hand on Ben Solo. Ben Solo dodged Malliek's attacks just before coming to the side of and did an upper cut with his saber. Ben sliced off Malliek's hands, causing him to scream. Then, Ben rammed his saber right into Malliek's chest. Ben Solo grabbed Malliek's shoulder and fell off together to the meditation sphere below.

Ben and Malliek fell through the air as Ben focused his two hands on his saber inside Malliek's chest. They both crashed on top of the Meditation Sphere, causing the sphere to shatter. Then, a bright purple explosion of dark power vibrated across the chamber pushing everyone down. Reina Ren was blown away from the epicenter of the blast as she landed her on back.

Reina saw Malliek dead on the floor as Ben kept his hands on the hilt of his blue saber. Lady Ren and Snoke screamed as the meditation sphere, the key to win this war was gone. Without Reina's battle meditation, the entire First Order fleet fell into disarray. The damaged Star Destroyers went into the hyperspace leaving behind various TIE fighting crafts.

"No! How can this be? You're supposed to be dead, Ben Solo," yelled an angry Lady Ren.

"I was, but I came back to life," Ben Solo said turning around to face Lady Ren and pointed his lightsaber right at her.

Lady Ren ran towards to kill Ben Solo, but was pushed away Caterous. Lady Ren fell into another entryway leading to another room. More Knights of Mandalorian rushed in with their lightsabers to fight off Snoke. Snoke grew even more infuriating as he reanimated the fallen Ren Knights to fight alongside with him.

Ben Solo got up with his blue lightsaber and turned around to see an already standing Reina Ren with her double-sided red lightsaber already ignited.

"It's just you and me now... _Reina Ren_ ," Ben said looking straight at Reina's own eyes that has now turned bright red around her corneas.

"So, it begins…Ben Solo. It's a pity you refused my offer to return as Kylo Ren. But, no matter, once I defeat you, I'll have you as my own and you will obey my every command as a way for me to control you and learn your power."

"You have attachment, Reina. You want me alive. How funny? Was it you that created that force girl? A girl in the image of yourself that guide me here so you can have me? No matter, attachment is a path to the dark side and soon it will be your downfall," Ben said.

"And it's that very attachment that will make me strong!" Reina replied as she released more of the dark power she has absorbed.

Ben and Reina clashed their two sabers as they tried to find an opening to exploit. Asula also ran towards Ben Solo and lunge her two vibroblades at his back. Ben Solo felt what was coming and slid away, causing Asula's blades to collide with Reina's double-sided lightsaber. Ben Solo Force pushed them away. Reina and Asula fell on the ground, but both got up, looked at each other before charging with their weapons again at Ben Solo.

Ben Solo did a backward somersault in the air to the top hallway and ran to the next room. Reina and Asula Jeina Ren jumped onto the hallway and chased after him.

At another chamber next to the Meditation Sphere's…Caterous Endo and Lady Ren fought it out with their lightsabers, clashing at each with the ferocity of wild wolves. Since both Caterous and Lady Ren were both Knights of Mandalore, Lady Ren used her hidden gauntlet to fired poisonous darts at Caterous.

Caterous vaporized them with his long-saber and threw a series of hidden throwing knifes from a hidden compartment in his armored leg. Lady Ren blocked with the Force and threw them right back. Caterous deflected all of them to the side of a wall.

"I'm impressed, Garlic Knight. You've improved since our last battle," Lady Ren said.

"I am a student and also a master. I learned to improve and as a master I passed them to the next generation," Caterous replied.

"Then, there is no one to pass down…once you're dead!"

Lady Ren went for another strike with her two red lightsabers. Lady Ren stopped midway to throw one at Caterous. Caterous knocked it back just before Lady Ren came up beneath his line of sight and slashed upwards with her lightsaber.

Lady Ren's saber only skinned off the surface of Caterous' Mandalorian armor. Caterous pulled back just before he cut across his long-saber across Lady Ren's face. Lady Ren dodge the cut, but the tip of Caterous' saber cut across her shoulder and her left arm. A piece of Lady Ren's robe went on the floor as Lady Ren stood revealing the scar that Caterous placed on her. Lady Ren was unfazed by the pain and proceeded to lunge at Caterous. Lady Ren swung her two lightsabers as Caterous deflected each one coming at him. Caterous made a downward cut on Lady Ren only for Lady Ren to block it with both her sabers. Caterous and Lady Ren's closed in on their angry faces before pushing each other away.

Caterous threw in some smoke grenades and another kinetic force blast to blind and push away Lady Ren. Lady Ren blocked the blast with her sabers and stood her ground. But, the smoke was making it hard for Lady Ren to breath as she stood there coughing with the smoke around her. Then, Caterous came out of nowhere and in quick succession kicked each of Lady Ren's lightsaber off her hand and pushed her on the ground. Caterous wore a filter around his mouth, allowing him to breathe through the gas. He drew out his long-saber in front of Lady Ren and said, "Yield! There's still a chance for redemption. Don't do this for me. Do it for your husband, your friends, your parents, and also…your daughter."

"Never!" Lady Ren screamed as she sprung at Caterous. Each of her hands grabbed onto Caterous' wrists and pushed him on the ground. Lady Ren slammed Caterous' right hand, disarming his long-saber, as Lady Ren threw a series of Force punches across Caterous' face. With each powerful punch across Caterous' face, Lady Ren bruised Caterous' face as blood burst out of his mouth.

"I…will…never…rejoined…the…light!" Lady Ren said, punching in between her words. Lady Ren used the Force to pick Caterous up and said, "The dark side is the true power of the Force. For the light is blinding and full of lies, but the darkness shall cleanse it away."

Lady Ren released her hidden wrist blade and began to ram it into Caterous' throat. However, Caterous regained his focus and pushed Lady Ren away. Caterous charged at Lady Ren and landed a few punches and kicks at her. Lady Ren blocked each attack with her worn Ren Knight armor and wrist blade. Caterous latched his two hands onto Lady Ren's wrist blade and dismantled before grappling her to the ground. Lady Ren and Caterous manhandled each other in order to get the advantage in winning this fight. Then, Lady Ren kicked Caterous away and ran through a series of hallways each one with doors to different chambers. She entered one and stood by a pillar giving her time to re-cooperate. Caterous followed her and before he knew…he ran into a trap.

Lady Ren felt the heavy bruises across her body, but remained alert as Caterous entered the chamber. Caterous slowly walked over, pleading with her to cease and surrender. Lady Ren refused and with one hand on a secret handle behind the pillar, she flipped it down, opening the floor below to a pool of hot plasma. Caterous fell. Lady Ren looked over and saw a piece of Caterous' armor lit up in flames. Lady Ren, pleased with her former friend's death, closed the trap floor and proceeded to limp her way back to previous chamber to pick up her wrist blade.

Unbeknownst to Lady Ren, Caterous had a trick up his sleeve. He repelled himself away but using grappling device attached on his other gauntlet. Caterous pulled himself to a ledge and made his way through an entrance and entered. He went inside private room to assess his injuries sustained from his fight with Lady Ren.

Meanwhile, Finn and Luke aid the surviving Mandalorian Knights to take out the rest of remaining Ren Knights in the room while attacking Snoke as well. Snoke, unleashing his power of the Dark Side, increased his speed to force throw the Mandalorian Knights away while impaling his Light spear into the hearts of many. Snoke grabbed hold of one Mandalorian Knight and tossed him to a crowd of other Knights of Mandalore.

Luke Skywalker came out of the shadows and fired a Force Blindness in front of Snoke. This blinded Snoke for a moment allowing Finn to run up and ram his saber to Snoke's chest. But, Snoke recovered his sight, knocked Finn's lightsaber away, and grabbed hold of Finn's neck. Luke tried to force pull Finn out of Snoke's grip, but was blown away by Snoke's light spear that was slammed on the ground.

"Well, young one," Snoke said, "Would you submit to the power dark side of the force?"

"Who said I would?!" Finn replied as he used a Mandalorian device on his wrist to extend a hidden light saber in his right hand.

Finn quickly placed the tip of the lightsaber handle onto Snoke's arm and ignited it. Snoke screamed in pain as he let go of Finn. Finn then immediately went for it and sliced across Snoke's throat. Snoke dropped his light spear as he clenched his hands to his bleeding throat. Snoke went on his knees as another lightsaber penetrated into his back. It was Luke's green lightsaber, glowing out of Snoke's chest. Luke deactivated his lightsaber allowing Snoke to fall face down on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter will probably be the last one to finish off this fanfic. Hopefully, you've been enjoying it so far as much as I am with my co-writers who thought about stringing together many crazy theories together in one fic instead of having to write a separate one for each theory. Anyways, the theory illustrated is based on the idea that after Starkiller Base, the First Order may have something similar to that the "Star Forge" from the Knights of the Old Republic video game. For those who are familiar with that game, there is a part where Revan (proto-Kylo Ren/Ben Solo) goes to the Star Forge to save Bastila Shan (Proto-Rey) and defeat his apprentice Darth Malak (Malliek Ren, the Guard, in this fic). In this one, same idea, but instead it's Luke, Ben, and the rest of their coalition of various factions in attacking a large facility to defeat Snoke and save Rey in the process. In any case, see you around and stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This is it, everyone. The final chapter.

* * *

Ben Solo ran into a big empty, dark hallway with rows of lights across the ceiling. With both his hands grabbing onto his blue lightsaber, he stood with his saber facing forward. Reina and Asula Jeina Ren caught up with Asula pointing each of her vibroblades to her side while Reina's double-sided lightsaber held at the side of her left hip.

Ben Solo waited in stillness, taking slow deep breathes to calm himself as he looked at Reina and Asula, gazing upon him. Without any more hesitation, both Reina and Asula charged at Ben Solo. Reina attacked from the left while Asula attacked from the right. Ben Solo through his quick reflexes dodged every blow as he moved around in big circles around his two opponents. Reina jump attacked Ben Solo with a stabbing motion of her double-sided lightsaber, but missed. Next, Jeina threw her blade at Ben only for him to lean back, allow the vibroblade flew past him. Jeina with only one blade left on her hand continued to slash and slash again just before going for a charge into Ben's stomach. Ben jumped high and did a forward flip over the charging Jeina.

"Stop running around, Kylo Ren! You're behaving like a cowardly animal!" cried Jeina as she walked over to pick up her thrown vibroblade that went into a wall.

"I am animal, a creature of the Force. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order," Ben chanted a portion of a new Jedi code found in the manual of Caterous Endo.

Ben repeated again annoying both Asula and Reina Ren. Asula and Reina attacked again only for Ben to keep dodging, parrying, and deflecting every move thrown at him.

"He's never like this before, Reina. You said he taught you everything?" Asula asked.

Reina wasn't so sure of herself either as this something new to her as well. She never seen Ben Solo acted this way before. But, what Asula and Reina realized was that Ben's trying an age-ole tactic that the Mandalorians used to hunt big prey. Tire them out and you ensure the kill. Ben Solo is not interested in killing both Asula Jeina Ren and Reina Ren. Ben only wished to redeem them both for he sees himself in both Asula and Reina and became guilty what he had down to them. Ben and the two female Knights of Ren grew up without parents and lived a life of abandonment.

The only difference was that when Ben was Kylo Ren in forming the Knights of Ren, he was ordered by Snoke to only serve as a surrogate brother to all recruits joining their order. At the time of Jeina's rescue at Coruscant, Ben only saw Jeina as a surrogate sister and removed any sort of sentiment and attachment to Jeina. Hence, explaining why Jeina called Kylo Ren, her brother. Furthermore, since Jeina had a brother who died before her recruitment, it made Ben to easily become the brother Jeina ever had. This allowed Kylo to fully indoctrinated Jeina to the dark side and she has never turned back since. Kylo's training of Jeina made her feel stronger than before and desired more of Kylo's knowledge of the force.

Jeina had no apparent interest in liking Ben as a significant other. She can't really trust anyone to fall in love with her since people who had loved her took it away, esp. Asula's selfish mother who never cared for her children. However, this lack of trust made Asula distant of Kylo as she felt Kylo was hiding the most priceless teachings to his best students. Kylo became aware of this and in so doing, Kylo was absent during much Jeina's training and Kylo appointed Malliek and Smud to her substitute teacher while he went on missions. Kylo did this in order to ensure complete loyalty and reverence to him and to Supreme Leader Snoke.

For Rey, now Reina Ren, on the other hand, that was a different matter. Ben saw Reina as someone of his type, his equal. They were both the only child in their families and at the point where he met Rey…he was already tired of serving the First Order and the Knights of Ren. He was also desperate to find someone to aid him in his quest to destroy Snoke and gather any knowledge from him on balancing the Force.

There was even an unusual attraction between Rey and Ben. Ben felt through the Force that it would be Rey who's already strong and new to the Force to be molded in his image as a perfect agent into to defeat Snoke in case he failed. However, one disaster led to another as Rey fell to the dark side and Ben had enough. He's done. He can't keep with his guilt. With his sense of compassion for both Asula Jeina Ren and Reina Ren…he's going to throw every trick in the book to redeem both of them.

Asula and Reina grew even more tired and even more frustrated on Ben's tricks. Asula shouted, "What are you doing, brother Ren? Are you going to kill us? Throw us into some sort of trap? What is it? Why are you not fighting us? You're always avoiding us."

"I have no desired to hurt both of you. I want both of you to see a different path way to the Force. Not the one you've been indoctrinated on," Ben explained.

"Redemption, isn't it? Ben Solo…" Reina cried foul at Ben's actions, "What makes you think we can be redeemed to the light? You should be the one redeeming to the darkness."

"Look around you, the Foundry is falling apart. Many of First Order are already dead…" Ben replied as tremor in the Force roared like an echo, signaling a demise. A loud scream roared into the minds of Ben, Asula, and Reina.

"No! Supreme Leader Snoke!" Jeina cried as Reina heard it too.

Due to the lack of any close contact with Snoke, Snoke was just an afterthought for Reina. Reina felt no emotion towards Snoke for she herself spent most of her time being closed to her mother, Lady Ren.

Then, Ben offered an ultimatum, "Snoke's dead. It's just us now. If _you_ value your lives, then join me. I will show you the true way to the Force. Snoke showed only one way that's predominantly the dark side allowing light to be used as a tool. The Jedi have shown another way, but neglects the benefits of the darkness. I know a path that one can have the best of both words. A true balance between Dark and Light."

"Traitor! You and your traitorous thoughts! This was always your aim all the long. Lady Ren told me that was your mission. To destroy us, so you and your Jedi scum will have all the power of the dark side for yourselves, allowing all of us to be under the Jedi's influence."

"We will not follow the ways of the Jedi. Such titles may no longer be needed if we need a new identity. A new calling to be inclusive to all," Ben explained.

"What's so inclusive about it? As long there are stars, as long there is life, there will always be conflict. And only the darkness sets us free. The light has limitations. You taught me this after you rescue me from the hell I was living in. You taught this same knowledge to the others and look at you…is this how you treat your fellow Ren Knights by putting us to death for your own devices?!"

"I'm so sorry, Asula. I'm sorry for all the lies, the deceit, and what I have done to you. I have to fall completely to the dark side and done everything I could to do to defeat Snoke. So more lives can be saved including both you. You see…it's not too late to end this. Come with me. We can leave this place in peace."

"Never!" Asula Jeina Ren threw her vibroblade at Ben Solo. Ben Solo deflected with his saber as Jeina struck at him with her other blade. Jeina then threw some powder into Ben's eyes, irritating them. Then, she slit her blade into the opening between Ben's gauntlet and his wrist. Ben yelled as he dropped his blue lightsaber onto the ground. Ben was then shoved to the grown. Blood continued to pour of his wrists as Ben adjust the gauntlet's position in order to apply pressure on his wound.

Ben wiped his eyes to clear his vision and saw Jeina on top of him.

Jeina already kicked Ben's saber away. She dropped her vibroblade and took out her own red lightsaber. She ignited it and said, "You betrayed me brother. Just like how you betrayed our brothers, Niles, Kovu, Kozu, Smud, Malliek and those you've slain. Now…this is where you die."

Then, Reina seeing what Jeina was doing, ran behind Jeina and lodged her lightsaber into Jeina's back and out of Jeina's chest. Jeina screamed, asking Reina, "What have you done, Reina? Have your feelings for Kylo conspire you to betray your fellow sister of Ren?"

Reina answered, "You never listen, Jeina. I told you I wanted him alive as Kylo Ren. By placing your own vendetta before the interests of mine and the entire Knights of Ren… I sentence you to death."

Reina shoved more of her lightsaber into Jeina before dropping her dead on the floor. Reina deactivated her lightsaber offered Ben her hand. Ben was confused and thought, _What's going on? Is she redeemed?_

Ben grabbed Reina's hand and got up on his feet. Ben, then, wiped off the dust and filth on his clothing and body before feeling a sharp push to the wall behind him. Ben was shocked and felt stupid that he should've seen this coming.

"I got you now, Kylo Ren," Reina said as her double-sided lightsaber went straight at Ben's shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

Reina went up close to Ben and said, "What is it now, Kylo? Will you join the dark side of the force or I will?

Ben Solo, feeling pain, glanced at Reina with an unusual air of confidence and laughed at her.

"What's so funny, Kylo?" asked Reina as she channeled more of her anger and dark energies into her lightsaber as she attempted more of her dark energies to convert Ben Solo to the dark.

"Reina, you have learned so much from me. But, there is one thing you never learned before," Ben said.

"What's that?"

"Something I've read from a book from the Knights of Mandalore. An ability to manipulate and…" Ben then pressed his hands on Reina's shoulders, "…drain the force to my will!"

"Ahhhh," Reina screamed. Her lightsaber dropped on the floor, deactivated, as black smoke and streams of blue lightning, escaped from Reina's body.

Ben's eyes turned all white, then all black, then all red, and then all blue, as more of the dark energies inside Reina left her body. This is something Caterous End taught him earlier.

" _But ,since you are able to bend the dark and light to your will, then there is something I must teach you. There is an ability that that involves having our own bodies to be the container to draw out, to drain, and absorb the dark side of the force."_

" _This is what I tried to do in saving my wife when she fell to the dark side. My first son was with me in getting her back. However, it failed. My son died in trying to restrain her, making me I realized that the dark side was more powerful than I thought. Due to my lack of understanding on the dark side, I extracted too much of my wife's dark side, killing her in the process. You see Ben…the darkness takes. It takes. It takes. It keeps on taking anyone who has submitted to the dark side. The darkness latches itself onto life force in all beings that once its remove, the Force user dies. That's why since part of you already has the dark side in you… you can control this ability to save Rey."_

By remembering this, Ben absorbed and drained much of the darkness out of Reina, allowing enough for the light to come through. To finish this, Kylo went into Reina's mind, finding the Rey that's trapped there.

Going through the various corridors of Reina's mind, Ben found the real Rey is sitting down. The floor beneath her and the dark walls of her prison cell began to shake and crumble. Series of holes pierced through the walls, allowing the light to come through. Rey stood up and the doorway to her cell was opened. Rey saw Ben Solo.

"Ben!?" she cried.

"Rey, come with me. I am weakening Reina's grasp for you to escape and retain control over your mind," Ben said, letting out his hand as a gesture to have Rey come with him.

Rey ran towards Ben and hugged him, "Ben!"

Rey kissed Ben and ran out of the cell with him. Once they stepped out of there, they saw an elaborate labyrinth world of madness. There's stairways upside down and downside up with clocks and mirrors floating around. Rey and Ben both thought these could just be symbols of the chaos and order being thrown to and thro of Reina's control of Rey's mind.

Ben and Rey climbed up these stairs trying to get to the light above. Then, Reina who's also nearby saw them and fired lightning at them. Ben and Rey saw it coming and dodged Reina's attack.

"You're not going to allow her to take control!" Reina yelled.

"Who said it's we?!" Ben Solo cried back as throw a kinetic force blast and knocked Reina off

Ben and Rey were getting closed to the light above, but were stopped by Reina's sudden appearance.

"You're not going anywhere, Kylo Ren. Why do you choose her over me? We could have everything!" Reina cried.

"I don't want everything! I only want Rey. She brought me hope when I needed and that's what I do for her."

"So, be it…Ren!" Reina yelled and force pushed Ben off the stairway. Ben tried to deflect it, but it was too strong as he tumbled to the depths below.

Rey ran over the edge and looked down and screamed "Ben!"

In the real world, Ben began to feel weak as Reina slowly usurped her control over Rey's body. Ben ached, "Argh! I won't be defeated!"

"That's what you think, Kylo Ren," said Reina as she used the Force to drain away his life force.

Then, back inside Rey/Reina's mind, Rey standing on the stairway, turned around and stared at Reina. "I won't have you dictate my actions. Now, I understand why you can't even kill me. I am the light, you are my darkness. We are two sides of the same coin. One can't live one without the other. That's why you locked me away because if I die, you die and if you die, I die as well."

"That is true, dear Rey and what are you going to do about it?"

"This."

Reina shot lighting at her, but Rey knocked her off the stairway and fell with her into the deep abyss below. Rey began to feel more control of her environment as the world began to change around. The darkness that kept Reina strong was leaving, allowing the light side to come through.

Rey thought of one place where she can fight Reina. It was the very place where she and Ben had dreamed of. It was the island in a big sea. Soon, Rey and Reina landed on the sandy beach. Ben Solo was nearby as well as he opened his eyes to witness what's happening.

Reina regained control and stood up. She couldn't believe what she's seeing, "A beautiful island this is. The same…"

"Island where Ben and I reconciled and it will be here where we do ours," Rey said as she ran towards Reina and grappled her.

"That's it Rey. That's it. You and Reina must become one."

Rey locked Reina's arms around Reina's shoulder as her eyes changed color. The powers of the light in Rey and the darkness in Reina began to merge.

"What are you doing? No…you can't do this! Ahhhhh!" Reina screamed in agony.

"We…are… one!"

A bright light like that of a supernova exploded, creating a shockwave, pushing everything away. Ben was right by and stood as he braced for impact.

Then, stood not two, but one…one that is now a new incarnation of both Rey and Reina. The auras of both dark and light emanated around her. Rey is now in balance, both sides of herself, the dark and light are now one. Ben was mesmerized by this his phenomenon that not only he brought Rey back to the Light, she brought Rey back as a new form of herself.

Then in the real waking world, a bright explosion of the force came out Ben and Rey. Once Ben and Rey regained their focus back to reality, Ben and Rey kneeled down to each other for a hug. The dark and the light in their hearts became one.

Rey, never felt this before, she felt a new sense of peace coming into her. She felt as she's at balance.

Rey, took several deep breathes, as this flow of energies flow throughout her body. A new power that's not yet strong, but will remain with her.

Ben looked at Rey and said calmly, "Rey."

"Ben," Rey replied with nothing much else to say and hugged him.

Ben looked around and heard noises of the battles in and around the Foundry. He then looked straight ahead and grew alarmed at the presence of the very person that took his Rey away, Lady Ren. Lady Ren stood, battered, bruised, and pieces of her battle dress torn from her fight with Caterous Endo.

"What have you done, valiant knight?" Lady Ren shouted, "What have you done to my daughter?"

"She's no more. Reina no longer exists. Your little Reina, Anna, Kira is gone. She's dead. No, redeemed. Reina and Rey are now one. There's always light and darkness in each of us, but it's up to our choosing to control the Force and not let the Force control us. The same can happened to you if we just end this now," Ben Solo explained.

"No, never! This can't be! This is not what I wanted! This is an outrage! How dare you Kylo Ren! Redeemed, nonsense! My daughter… you killed her…the same way your grandfather did to my mother!"

Lady Ren, let a strong force push of dark energy, knocking Rey and Ben back. Ben and Rey were nearly paralyzing by be blast as they struggled to move. Lady Ren ignited her red lightsaber in one hand and ran towards to kill Ben Solo.

Ben still couldn't move as he tried to use Force Healing to regain control of his body. Ben soon watched the beginnings of his demise as Lady Ren came close to ending him. But, then…another lightsaber ignited and went into Lady Ren's heart. It was Rey.

Rey picked up Ben's blue lightsaber, the same one that Anakin, Luke, her grandfather Obi-Wan Kenobi used in combat. Just like how Kylo Ren's crossguard saber went through his father's chest, the same went for Rey as she stood there, seeing the blue energy of death inside her mother.

"I'm sorry, mother," Rey said, as tears dropped from her eyes.

Lady Ren understood her daughter's pain and placed her right hand her daughter's cheek. Lady Ren's thumb brushed away her daughter's tear, touching a side of the face the same way the dying Han Solo did to his son at Starkiller base.

Then, Lady Ren said, "It's okay, sweetheart. I understand. It's what I taught you…life must be taken if one wants true power."

Lady Ren slowly placed her right hand onto Rey's chest. Ben looked at Lady Ren's hand and knew what she was doing. He remembered that the Knights of Mandalore's greatest weapon is cunning and deceit. Ben tried to yell Rey to get away, but it was too late. A metallic killing instrument was released and entered Rey's heart.

Rey's eyes grew big in astonishment of her mother's actions as she saw her mother's wrist blade penetrating inside her. Then, Rey remembered what she said when she first met her mother at the castle on Malcord V, _If you were my mother, why are you doing this? We mothers do what we think is best for our children_. And that included a mother's punishment to their child for betraying the dark side. Death through the heart.

Lady Ren pushed Rey away as both of their blades left each other's body. Rey fell off a ledge while Lady Ren collapsed to her death.

"No!" Ben Solo screamed. He mustered enough strength to get up and ran over to the ledge. He prepared to do a jump, but was stopped when he heard Rey's body crashing on floor below. Rey laid there with her arms stretched out and legs together, creating the appearance of a cross on the ground.

"Rey!" Ben cried. He made his force jump and landed on the bottom floor. Ben ran towards Rey's body. His left arm raised up Rey's shoulders while his right hand grabbed a piece of Ben's jacket to wipe off of the blood on Rey's face.

Ben placed his right hand on Rey's wound and channeled the light side to heal her. Rey slowly made her way to consciousness as her eyes slowly opened to see Ben.

"Ben…" Rey said weakly.

"Rey, it's okay. I'm here. Don't worry. I'll get you out. Just stay with me," Ben said frantically as he tried harder and harder to seal the wound inside Rey's bleeding heart.

"Ben…it's too late. Just save yourself. Leave…me," Rey as she coughed a bit of blood from her mouth.

"No, Rey! Don't you say that! I'm not leaving you."

"I know. Ben. But, there's nothing you can do now. That blade my mother used is no ordinary blade."

Ben was shocked at this revelation. Bearing the news, Ben kept focusing on his energies to keep Rey alive in the hopes that the life-threatening wound could be healed.

"It's a poisonous blade meant to stop a heart cold. Not even your force powers could heal me. It only delays the inevitable. That's why…you must leave me, Ben. This is where I belong. This is where I am from. I am the child of the darkness while you were of the light. This is where family is and this is where I die."

"No! I need you, Rey! I need you! It does not matter who you are or where you are from. You're my world now. You're my family now, with Finn, Poe, Jessika, and the resistance. We all need you. I need you. We're supposed to have a life together after war. I want to live the rest of my life with you. Please…just stay with me, Rey. Just stay with me!"

Rey looked up at Ben's crying eyes as she lifted up her right hand on Ben's face. Ben's right hand grasped hers as he looked down at her, pleading her to not give up.

"Ben, I know how much you want me to live. But, you have to let me go. It's like the murals that we saw at the caves on Malcord V. Like the one about the Legend of the Two. The two who kept meeting each other again and again with no memories of the past only to die at each other's arms. I guess that legend is about us, Ben. The legend is true. When I was in the meditation sphere, I saw worlds across different point in history and I saw us in those moments living and dying each time we meet. If there is a next life after this, we will see each other again."

"No, what we saw was only a legend, a myth, a fairy tale. The dark side you were harnessing in the sphere can make you see things you wish to see."

"But, there is a bit of truth in legends, Ben. It's like the whole time…the Force wanted us to be together in order to balance this never-ending conflict between dark and light. Now that balance would be complete as the darkness falls and the light of hope reigns anew in the galaxy."

"No, Rey! Please don't say that. Balance in the force lies in each of us. No one has to die to restore balance. Please Rey. Please…stay with me… _stay with me_."

Rey, at the last ounce of her life, used much of her strength to give one final gesture to the man she loves. She gave her last to kiss to Ben, a longest kiss that they would ever have. Rey used her left arm to wrap around Ben's neck to hold up to kiss Ben. Rey let go of their last kiss as she closed her eyes and made her last breath. Her hands finally fell to the ground.

Ben's tears rained as he hugged close to Rey, crying in disbelief. "No, no, no, no! Rey! Rey! REY!"

Ben continued to sob as he blamed himself for not being as strong as he should be. _Everything is my fault. Everything is my fault. It's like in the dreams, the visions, this is how Rey would die, not by own hands, but by the dark side itself. Why can't I be strong as my grandfather? Strong enough to prevent death_.

Then, a small voice whispered in the background: _Ben…Ben…Ben._

"Who's there?" Ben cried, still holding Rey in his arms.

" _You can still save her, Ben."_

"Who's there? Who are you? Who's talking to me? Answer me!"

"You don't recognize me, grandson."

A blue ghost appeared before Ben Solo. Ben did not recognize his face at first, but felt through the Force it was him. It was his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. It was not same Anakin Skywalker as before in the holodvids that Ben had seen as a child.

It was slightly older, a man in his 50s, with a beard and mustache on his face. Surprisingly enough, Anakin Skywalker sort of resembled Ben Kenobi, Rey's grandfather.

"Grandfather…it's you. But why haven't you responded to me this whole time?" Ben asked.

"He always has, Ben Solo. But, not in the way you think he should," another Force ghost appeared. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben Kenobi, Ben's namesake.

"Obi-Wan…" Ben said, startled as he looked back and forth between two older men, wearing their traditional Jedi robes and similar appearances like they've been brothers the whole time.

"Hello Ben," Obi-Wan said as he kneeled to touch the face of his granddaughter. Obi-Wan stood up and sighed, wearing in the shame what he has done to both his own daughter, Ianna Kenobi now known as Lady Ren, and now his grandchild, 'Anna' Kenobi, Rey's real name.

"Your grandfather has always been on your side. In fact, we were. Every time you felt a pull to the light. That was us, telling you where your place should be, leading up to you to act upon them and grow from that experience to become a good man," Obi-Wan said as he continued to explain.

"But, I'm so sorry. I'm so ashamed for what happened to Rey. I never knew that my own descendants would be this way. Falling to the dark side, they have," Obi-Wan said placing his left hand to cover the left side of his face.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. I feel your pain, but at least there is a chance to make amends."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Ben asked.

"It's something you have already down, grandson. There's something that's been connecting you both since the first day you met."

Then, Ben remembered, "The Force Bond."

"That's right, Ben Solo. There's a trace of it left inside her to be solidified once more."

"But, I don't know how. I mean…I felt like as if it was her that that bonded with me. Not the other way around."

"That is true, my grandson. But, no matter the case, the connection is still there and it can be used to bring her back. You just got to believe, grandson. You already entered her mind before, the same way she did with you."

That was the key on how the bond was created in the first place. Ben knew what to do. He quickly placed Rey's lifeless body down. He then put his left hand on Rey's head and his right hand over the wounded heart. Ben closed his eyes and adjusted his Force draining technique to transfer a piece of his life force into Rey. Ben guessed that by doing this way would reduce his life expectancy. But, it doesn't matter to him. Ben would rather live any portion of his of life with Rey instead of living a long life without her.

Ben felt a pull in the force, locking himself to Rey. Ben felt his mind was being transported to what is left of Rey's bleeding conscious. Ben reached inside Rey's psyche and saw himself materialized inside a dark room. Not the dark room that Rey was imprisoned in, but a room holding an altar of shining light beaming out into the void. As if it was a funeral procession, Ben walked over to the altar and bend down on his knees. He pressed his two hands together like a prayer and focused his chants of will to resurrect a fallen love one. Then, darkness in the room was replaced with light, but changing the room from of that dark to that of grey.

Then, Ben stood up and saw the beautiful Rey, wearing a white gown, waking up and seeing his face. Rey sat up and looked into Ben's eyes. Ben and Rey in that very moment hugged each other as Ben lifted her up off the altar and carried her through a bright rectangular door. Upon exiting that door, Ben finally awoke from that trance like state and saw Rey, opening her eyes for the first time. The blood stains were gone and the wound in Rey's heart was healed. Rey finally sat up in shock and in exasperation that she's alive.

"What happened?" Rey asked and then turned her attention to two tall, ghostly men.

"Hello Rey," Obi-wan and Anakin said the same time.

Rey stood up and walked over, cautiously towards her grandfather.

"Grandfather?" Rey asked.

"Yes, my granddaughter. It's I. Obi-Wan Kenobi, your grandfather," Obi-Wan replied.

Then, Rey ran towards her grandfather and hugged him, shedding tears of regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, grandfather that I couldn't save your daughter. She was always in pain, always in sadness, always thinking about her own mother…"

"Sabe, I know. Her mother. My wife," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin walked over and said, "And for that I'm sorry as well. For it was I, when I was Darth Vader, who took her mother away. I may never forgive myself for what I have done not knowing it would result into this conflict between our families."

Ben Solo stood up and walked over to his grandfather and said, "But, grandfather. The conflict is over as I see people coming."

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and saw Luke, Leia, Finn, Poe, and a battalion of Resistance fighters, Republic troops, and Mandalorian Knights running towards them.

"Ben, are you all right? I felt a disturbance in the Force…Father!? Uncle Ben!?" Luke said, as he saw for the two men in their bluish ghost-like appearance looking t him.

"Rey!? Ben!?" Finn and Poe shouted as they ran towards them, hugging them that they're all right.

Luke, Leia, and the Commander and Master of the Knights of Mandalore, Caterous Endo walked towards Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Master Kenobi…it's you. I can't believe my eyes," Caterous said as he held to shake the hands of the legendary Jedi Warrior he looked up to.

"And you are?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Caterous Endo, close friend of your daughter and the Kryze family," Caterous replied.

"Kryze family, you mean?"

"There are members of Satine's family that could still be out there alive, waiting to be found."

Caterous turned his attention to Rey, the granddaughter of a Kenobi and a Kryze. Caterous walked over to her presumed for the worse as he asked, "Anna…I mean Rey…She's…gone?"

Rey turned around and nodded back in sadness, confirming what Caterous has presumed.

"As it so," Caterous responded.

The rest of the Mandalorian Knights, Resistance soldiers, Republic troopers inspected the facility to scan for any survivors or the wounded as the Foundry became secured. First Order soldiers were held for interrogation and sentencing in the court of law.

With much knowledge obtained from the Foundry's archives, it is presumed that Captain Phasma along with other First Order Commanders and Generals escaped to a distant part of the galaxy. With the death of Snoke and the capturing of the Foundry, a major victory over the First Order is secured, but there's much work to be done in order to ensure complete peace in the galaxy.

"Father," Leia said.

"Hello, my daughter. It's been a long time. I am sorry what happened to your husband, Han. I know there's much to make up to you esp. the bad blood between us. But, I think for now a celebration is in order for them, for Ben, Rey, and their friends."

Leia nodded in agreement as she saw Luke walking forward to his father, "Father, at last we meet in person."

"I know, son as one old man to another," Anakin said, scuffing a part of his beard.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, father. You look like Uncle Ben."

"Well, a lot of things I got came from Ben Kenobi even after death. For that, I'm very proud you and you too my daughter. I know much had happened before I came. But, every time I look at them, my grandson and Obi-Wan's granddaughter, I felt that finally our families are reunited and no more should there be any bloodshed between us."

Caterous walked up with his line of troops to carry back down body of Obi-Wan's daughter, Inanna Sabe Ishtari Satine Kenobi Kryze, code name Ianna 1515, also known as Lady Ren. They placed her on a Mandalorian stretcher and placed a blanket to cover her body. The Knights of Mandalore carried her body away to a nearby shuttle.

Caterous walked up to Obi-Wan and told him, "Master Kenobi, within the Knights of Mandalore, in order to ensure safe passage of the fallen to the light side of the force, we will hold a special funeral pyre for your daughter, so she may find peace with those who already with the force."

"Thank you, Caterous, you have done very much since the last time I came to Mandalore," said Obi-Wan.

Caterous nodded and walked away with the rest of his troops.

In the aftermath of the Battle of the Foundry, special Republic engineers came over to dismantle the Foundry and repurposed pieces of it to strengthen the Republic military. No more shall the Republic stand idle as the forces of the dark side or anyone else waited for their time to strike. As long there are stars and life, there is always be war in the galaxy.

 _Several hours later…_

At the funeral pyre, Caterous Endo spoken both in Basic and in Mando'an in front of a crowd of those who have known and met Obi-Wan's daughter. Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker in their ghost form were in attendance as the great fires burned away Ianna Kenobi's lifeless body while Caterous made his rounds and rounds of incantations to open the way for Ianna to rejoin the light side of the Force. Once the funeral ended, Ianna's ashes were placed inside an urn and transported to a special planet that has a strong presence of the light side of the force. It was there that Ianna's ashes were to be poured onto a vast ocean that's been used many times to pour the ashes of other fallen members of the Knights of Mandalore.

 _On Planet Poseidese…_

On top of a towering platform, stood Rey who's carrying the urn of her mother's ashes. Also, standing next to her was Ben Solo who accompanied her. Rey walked over to the edge and opened the top cover of the urn. Rey cried a little as she slowly placed the cover on top of a nearby table.

"I love you, mother," Rey sobbed, "I hope you'll find with peace with those with the Force. I hope you'll see my grandmother there, waiting for you."

Rey hesitated for a moment feeling the overwhelming feeling of letting to the only person who was alive in her family. Ben walked over, telling her it's okay as Rey finally poured the ashes to the waters of the deep blue sea. Rey then returned to the table to put the cover back on and walked over a shuttle for their return trip home.

 _Few days later…_

Rey and Ben were given permission to have a ten-day R&R for themselves. They took the falcon and landed on an island planet, the same planet that Ben dreamt before. After settling down, Ben opened up his datapad and received a holo-message from his mother:

 _Dear Ben,_

 _I know much has happened between us throughout these years. Sending you away, knowing you were haunted by Snoke, and now you're back with the woman of your life. I just want to say how much I am proud of you and what you have done not only for your family, but for the entire galaxy. I hope you take good care of Rey. She's been through a lot as much as you are. You two are more alike than I realized. I find it funny after talking with your grandfather that you two are like near mirror image of your grandparents. In the beginning never getting along and now here you are…a Kenobi and Skywalker together at last. If you wish to marry her, then please do so for she is much as a family to us as we are to her. Take good care, son._

 _From,_

 _Mom_

Ben closed his holopad as he heard Rey coming towards him.

"I never knew this was a real place, Ben," Rey said.

"It always been. It's one of my favorite spots when my father and I first came here as a place to rest," Ben said.

Ben and Rey sat at the island beach with a bonfire behind them. There's a nearby hut that they stayed from time to time to mediate, to relax, to discuss, and to rest together. Ben stood by the ocean waves, washing his feat. He took out a capsule of his medications and looked at it. Ben felt better, his psychological situation has improved since Rey's back in his life. The tensions in his chest, wondering thoughts, and anxiety lessoned. But, the trauma of the entire war still haunts him from time to time.

"What's that Ben?" Rey asked.

"Meds. I had these when you were gone to the dark side. I was in…a lot of pain, thinking about you all the time and how much I missed you," Ben replied.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I wished things have been different. But, you're the only one with issues."

Ben looked at her to see what she meant. "I too have nightmares from time to time from what happened during the war. The face of my mother at the moment she died will always be in my mind. I know what you are going through, Ben. I see them in our dreams."

"You still share dreams with me, Rey?"

"I do Ben. It's just a way to cope and I always want to be with you to make sure…you'll be fine. I did miss you when Reina took over me."

"I know."

Then, they sat down by the bonfire to warm themselves. They put some blankets on themselves to deal with the cool winds as it was getting dark with the stars lighting up the night sky.

"What are you going to do now, Ben since the war is over?" Rey asked.

"Probably help Uncle Luke in building a new school. With the knowledge and experience I have gained when I was with Knights of Ren, I should probably write a book about it and use it as a teaching tool for the next generation of Force Users. Other than that, how about you? Are you still training with Uncle Luke?"

"I don't know, Ben. After everything that happened with me and everything I've done, I felt like I don't really belong with Luke's Academy."

"Why is that?"

"Realizing that I was born from the dark side and now I'm in between dark and light, I felt I should be alone for awhile. Just to sort things out on my own. I'll probably just help with the Resistance or the Republic military to hunt down remaining First Order forces since there still out vying for what's left of it."

"I see. Just curious. During your time with your mother, were you able to access to her journals, holovids, or possibly her holocron."

"I do, Ben. But, my mother did not put much about herself in them and with her gone I felt that I am the only one from my family who's alive."

"Are you sure, Rey? You are part Mandalorian though…from your father's side. Caterous told me. It is likely distant relatives of the Satine family are still out there, hiding, not knowing that their long lost relative is looking for them. I understand your issue and you can still be at the academy whenever you like just so whatever you have learned is passed on. "

"I know, Ben. But, everything is still new with me. Now, with this new power I have…this balance in me…I feel there's still much to learn."

"I know. Same with me. There are many things I have to learn as well. We're students after all when new things rise. It'll take time. I'll have your back," Ben said as he did a small smirked when he said about having Rey's back. Then he had an idea, "You know what…let me come with you."

"What?" Rey asked.

"Let me come with you. If you are going to hunt down remaining members of the First Order, you need someone who knows much about them as you have. Besides I can't always stay coop up at the halls of a library _all day_. How about it? I'll help you along with the others like Poe, Finn, and of course Jessika Pava since she misses your mechanical work a lot. You do a much better job than I do."

Rey giggled a little at the sound of that, "You tried fixing Jessika's X-wing."

Ben replied, "Well, yeah. We had a shortage of mechanics one time and while you were gone, I needed something to do. I went through several data tapes on how to be a technician…well, radar technician that is…but still cover the same basics on mechanical stuff."

"Radar technician, Ben?" Rey asked, looking at him like she's the true mechanic not him.

"What?" Ben replied.

"I don't see you as a Radar technician. Let me guess, you went through those data tapes, so you can modify the antennae on the Falcon, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

Then, Rey slapped the backside of Ben's head.

"Ah… why did you do that for?"

"You need a teacher, Ben. Next time, you try to fix something, talk to me first and I will give you a pointer or two."

"Sure, Rey, sure," Ben said and continued, "and besides…everyone in the Resistance needs R&R. So, during that time, we can get together and explore the galaxy if need be. Hopefully, then we'll find what's left of your family."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

Rey looked down at herself before looking up to Ben.

"I love you, Ben," Rey said as her eyes lined up with Ben's eyes.

"I know. I love you too, Rey," Ben replied as they went for a kiss. Then, they got up and walked together to their hut together for rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading my first Reylo short fic. Originally, it was meant to be a one shot, but after getting followers, favorites, reviews on Fanfiction dot net and kudos, comments on AO3, my co-writers (the crazy theory people) and I decided to expand it and string together all the various theories, speculations we have in going over what may happen in Episode VIII and IX. We did not hit every new detailed theory and speculation currently out there across the interwebs since we can only cover so much in this fan fic. In case you were wondering, here are the various theories/speculations we went over in this fic: (1) Rey turning the dark side (Dark!Rey). (2) Rey's dark side mother. (3) The appearance of Mandalorians coming into the fight and help the Resistance to win against the First Order. (4) Rey's possible heritage where she is a Kenobi, a Mandalorian, and a Ren. (5) After destroying the Starkiller Base, the Resistance/Republic and allies attacked a large factory turning out capital ships and fighter crafts in large quantities. In this Fic, it is the Foundry, a name that derived from Star Wars: The Old Republic game. Also, the idea of the Foundry was inspired by the Star Forge in the Knights of the Old Republic game. (6) The existence of the Sith Meditation Sphere sort of like the one in Knights of the Old Republic that Bastila Shan (Proto-Rey) used to fight against the Republic. (7) Various names of the Seven Knights of Ren. (8) Tension among the Knights of Ren including Snoke, Dark!Rey's mother, and the Seven. (9) Ben's redemption, (10) Dark!Rey's redemption based on Revan's rescuing of Bastila Shan in Knights of the Old Republic. (11) Ben acting as a secret agent of some sorts. (12) Finn is Force sensitive and is using a lightsaber. (13) Hux dies. (14) Phasma lives and may get away. (15) Various new weaponry used by the Knights of Ren and the Knights of Mandalore (if they do exist). (16) Hints of reincarnation of Ben and Rey even though Ben states it's not true. (17) Luke fighting against Snoke in one and one combat probably with some help along the way. (18) Luke using his powerful force abilities to defeat his enemies.

 **[UPDATE: 08/15/2016]** It was brought to our attention on where were Chewie and Yoda the whole time? Let me explain. This is an Alternate Universe and a speculative fan fiction piece to present in depth of what a Light!Kylo and Dark!Rey may be like if Light!Kylo happened much earlier in addition to getting across many theorized/speculative outcomes across way before Episode VIII and IX are released. Also, this was written at around the time when Ben Solo Secret Agent Theory was pretty popular even though by now that's not likely to be true. The same is true for the existence of a secret underground Jedi-Mandalore Alliance that most likely not to appear in the sequel trilogy films. But, we speculate that Mandalore to appear and fight for the Resistance in the films.

This is not a hundred percent perfect Fanfiction to include everything and every character as possible nor do we intend this fic to be considered as the "Stephen King" or the "Holy Grail" type of fan fiction across the Star Wars fan community. Speculative Fan Fiction is an attempt to guess outcomes while balancing some form of narrative cohesion from the first page to the last even though it may not be that perfect to include everything as one desired. But, since some of you want answers on where was Chewie? Where was Yoda? Here are the answers.

In this alternative universe fan fiction, Chewie either died early before this fic started OR he was sent somewhere on other missions because the First Order is much powerful than the Empire. You could see that esp. in this story since had the secret Jedi Mandalorians not show up, the Resistance would have a much harder time in winning and might as well lose. Bear in mind at the end of this fic, the First Order is still out there, so there are more battles to come. Therefore, Chewie is out there handling crucial side missions in the background in getting the First Order to be completely eradicated. We would love to include Chewie in this fanfic, but we were pressed for time to finish fic right away before our personal lives took over. For Yoda not showing up…you could ask…what about the Force Ghost of other Jedi like Qui Gon Jinn or Mace Windu or Kanan Jarrus or Ezra Bridger (assuming they died before Episode VII) since this is fan fiction and we coulddo whatever we want? The answer is…does Yoda need to be there if he already knew the outcome? Yoda is a wise man and a powerful Force User even though he made a few mistakes. For instance, his "misinterpretation" of the Chosen One prophecy on how it supposed to play out. In addition, another reason for Yoda not showing up is because there is a Star Wars theory that only strongest and most pure Light Side Force User who just became a Force Ghost can foresee the future. Other Star Wars Fanfiction out there also presented the idea that Jedi in Force Ghost form can come one with the Force permanently and not return to the land of living. This happens when the Force Ghosts no longer have any obligations to the land of the living. It's kind of like real life ghosts. They're still running around in the mortal realm and have not completely crossed over to the other side because there was something nagging on them. So, for Yoda's case, he already crossed over with the knowledge everything would be okay. Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker on the other hand, they have some unfinished business since Obi-Wan's daughter became a dark side user due to Anakin 's actions as Darth Vader. Darth Vader killed Sabé, the mother of Obi-Wan's daughter, which lead to the events of this fic. Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker in Ghost Form felt the need to remain with the living to see that Ben and Rey are finally reunited with their families before they could "crossover" in becoming one with the Force. I know…the expanded universe such as the Star Wars Legacy comics show Luke, Anakin, Mara Jade in Ghost Form return to tell Cade Skywalker (a much later descendant) to come back as a Jedi. But, this Fanfic was written to not have that particular part in mind. Also, again, we were pressed for time to get this fic completed before our personal lives took over. So, we did not have much time to be as inclusive as we would've liked in this fanfic. Later on, we can update this story to have a piece where Yoda Force Ghost do appear in some way with Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, as of this time the other main writers are busy with their lives, so, I don't know when we'll get together to go over this.


End file.
